Mon Ketchup !
by PititeYuki
Summary: Une petite brune timide, Un .. rouge (?) impulsif .. CA CLAQUE! Nan ? Ok .. Yuki emménage chez sa meilleure amie pour sa dernière année au lycée. Elle est gentille, adorable, enthousiaste, parfaite .. Nan. En vrai elle est hyper timide, elle rougit tout le temps pour rien, elle fuit quand elle ne se maitrise plus (souvent .. ), et à peur des mec. Et pourtant ..
1. Chapitre 1: Premier jour, c'est partiiii

**Mon Ketchup!**

Heeey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? C'est les vacaaances ! enfin .. encore pendant un mois. UN MOIS ? UN .. Ouais nan, on va éviter de déprimer pour l'instant non ? Ouais.

Bref ! Bienvenue dans ma TÛÛTE première fanfiction, qui portera sur notre très cheeeer *roulement de tambours* CASTIEL ! Oui oui, ma toute première .. N-non, je ne pleure pas .. *essuie une petite larme*. Soyez indulgent par pitié ... Ne me dite pas tout de suite que je suis nulle. Si ? ok ..

Bon et bien je vous laisse alors. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Ps : Seules Yuki et sa meilleure m'appartiennent, le reste est à l'univers du jeu Amour sucré !

Enjoy !

* * *

Arrf .. faut bien une introduction non ? Ca commence mal .. je suis pas très douée pour ça moi !

-_on ne te demande pas ton avis__ -_

* Ok ok .. !*

Pour commencer, j'ai 17 ans et tout mes deeents ! -_mais quel humour__ ..__** - **_ Je m'appelle Yuki Onhoa, cheveux châtains foncés, 1m65 environ et un peu rondouillette, gros nichons .. (STOP petit pervers je vous vois venir) et j'emménage dans la petite ville de Sweet-City. J'y étais allée il y a deux ans en vacances, et c'est ici que j'y avais fais la rencontre de la plus gentille, de la plus formidable, de la plus chouette, de la plus .. -_on a compris Yuki__-, de _Naïade, ma meilleure amie.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne connais qu'elle ici .. Et étant de nature très timide et plutôt insociable .. -_et c'est peu d'le dire __!- *MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE TOI ?!* _Oui, je suis aussi une grosse folle qui dialogue avec sa conscience, ET ALORS ? -_une vrai folle ..__ -_

Bref. Etant donné mon caractère légèrement -_oui très légèrement .__. - _introvertie, l'insertion dans mon nouveau lycée Sweet Amoris ne va pas être de la tarte ..

Ah ! Mais je vous ai pas dis .. Je viens seule ! En effet, ni ma mère (divorcée depuis un bon bout de temps avec aucune nouvelles de mon père), ni ma sœur ne viennent avec moi. Elles veulent que je me « sociabilise » qu'elles disent .. (Je leur en foutrais du sociabilisme moi ! _-ça ne se dit pas ça Yuki – *_JE SAIS!*). Du coup, je débarque chez ma très chère Naïade pour cette année de terminale.

* * *

**Chapitre un : premier jour, c'est partiiiii (ou pas)**

* * *

_ Mais nan maman pleure pas ! Lui hurlais-je dessus _-la grande classe-_.

_ .. je ne pleure pas.

_ Nan nan à peine ..

Elle m'embrasse et m'enlace (encore une fois). Je détestais la voir comme ça .. Et puis, moi aussi je pleure après tout .. Même si c'est pas toujours le grand amour (_oui 'bin c'est l'adolescence hyn !_ _-Mais oui c'est ça- _) et qu'on s'engu*ule (_très_) souvent, je l'aime ma petite maman ! Et je déteste également tout ce qui est nouveau .. Je suis une grosse trouillarde, ça c'est un fait !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'obligerai à se faire des amis ! Lui assura Naïade.

Naïade avait le chique pour faire sourire ma mère... _-on se demande qui est sa fille-_ *_J**E NE T'AI RIEN REDEMANDÉ!***_

_Je compte sur toi. Lui répondit-elle.

Après un dernier au revoir, ma mère repartit en direction du train qui la ramènerait chez nous (_enfin chez elle .. vous avez compris)._ J'essuyais mes (quelques)_-on te croit ..-_ larmes et fis un grand sourire _-presque pas forcé-_ à mon amie.

_Bon, on y va Yuki ?

_C'est parti .. Murmurais-je.

…

Le trajet entre la gare de Sweet-City et la maison de Naïade était plutôt court, et après m'être tapé la honte dans le bus avec mes valises et ce FOUTU sac à main qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber, nous fûmes enfin arrivées.

_ Et voilà ! Hurla Naïade avec un grand geste qui failli m'assommer si je ne l'avais pas esquivé.

Sa maison était vraiment immense comparée à mon petit appartement ! Des murs en pierres blanches, une cours à l'avant ET à l'arrière , un rez de chaussé et un étage .. Et ce n'était que la partie extérieure !

_ .. ki ?! Tu vas restée longtemps comme ça dehors ?! Tu vas finir par gober des mouches avec la bouche ouverte comme ça.

_Oui oui j'arrive.

J'entrais ensuite dans le château ..

_ Put' .. naise ! T'es au courante qu'on est que deux à vivre ici ?

_ Très drôle Yu'… Arrête de dire des bêtises et suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter.

La première pièce fut le salon. Les murs étaient bicolores, séparés en deux par un fin trait noir : La partie supérieure blanche, l'autre bleue mer. La partie droite de la pièce était la cuisine.

_La classe ! T'as même un mini barre ! Comme dans les maisons américaines !

_ Et ouaaais je sais, répondit Naïade, très fière de son salon/salle à manger.

La partie de gauche était le salon. Une petite table basse en verre était entourée de trois longs canapés en cuir noir. Une télé écran plat était fixée au mur, face au canapé central.

_T'es sérieuse là ?! Lui hurlais-je.

_bah .. ouais ?

_Ce soir on se fait un film, OBLIGÉ !

D'après le regard qu'elle me faisait, je devais faire peur à voir ..

_O-ok !

…

Il me fallu plus d'une heure pour que nous déballions toutes mes affaires. Il était 22h 30 quand nous passions enfin à table. Une fois chose faite, je m'affalais sur la canapé.

_ Bon on se regarde quoi ce soir ?

_ Euh ..

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG

_ C'EST QUOI CETTE SONNETTE ?!

_ J'ARRIVEEEEEUH. Ouais je vais la changer un de ces quatre ...

..

_ Oh salut Rosa ! Entre, on allait commencer un film.

…

_ Rosa, je te présente Yuki. Yuki, Rosa.

_ Salut .. Lui souriais-je timidement

_ Salut ! Alors c'est toi Yu' ! Ravis de te connaître. Naïou nous a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis ces derniers mois, me dit-elle en riant.

Me tournant subitement vers l'intéressée :

_ Comment ça .. NOUS ?

_ Oh euh .. rien ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard .. Rougit-elle.

Une discussion s'imposait apparemment .. Mais pas pour ce soir.

Rosalya avait l'air d'être une fille adorable, qui plus est magnifique : Mince, grande, avec de magnifiques cheveux blancs. Je l'adorai déjà, et nous ne tardions pas à échanger nos numéros, oubliant complètement que nous avions lancé un film.

_ Déjà 1 heure du matin .. Je vais devoir vous laisser les filles, lança-t-elle.

_ Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux ? Vu qu'on est dans la même classe toutes les trois, ça ne pose pas de problème pour les horaires demain matin.

_ Merci Naï' mais je dois vraiment partir, j'avais promis à Leigh que je rentrerai à minuit. C'est le cinquième appel que je décline, il va m'arracher les yeux si je ne rentre pas ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Nous la raccompagnions à la porte et décidions qu'il serai sage d'aller se coucher.

...…

_ AAAAAAHHH ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur Naï' ?! Hurlais-je.

Du rap .. Le réveil était du rap ! Je DETESTAIS ÇA !

_ Oui oh c'est bon ! Au moins j'étais sûr que tu allais te réveiller.

Après lui avoir joliment tiré la langue, je me dirigeais ,ô combien heureuse, vers la douche -o_uais ouais on te crois-_ (_tien .. ça faisait longtemps)_.

Il était 8h30 quand je sortait (_enfin_) de la douche.

_ Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt... Pesta Naïade.

_ Rooo c'est bon, si on peut même plus savourer une bonne douche !

_ Pas quand tu dois être en cours à 9h non ! Maintenant pousses-toi, va prendre ton p'ti-dej', et laisses-moi me laver !

...…

Neuf heures moins dix, nous arrivions devant les grilles du lycée.

_… Rose ?! Je failli vomir mes céréales.

_ eh ouais.. Et attends, y a pas que l'extérieur, fit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

_ Direction l'intérieur alors .. Grommelais-je.

Une fois le tour du lycée fait en compagnie de ma meilleure amie et de Rosa qui nous avait rejoint un peu plus tôt, nous retournions dans le hall principale.

_ Bon maintenant il faut que tu finalises ton inscription. On s'attend devant la salle ? Me lança Naïade.

_ Mais .. ! »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elles étaient déjà partie.

_-héhé, maintenant débrouille toi toute seule comme une grande, niark niark-_ (_tais-toi toi!)_

Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ce lycée était petit .. je n'eu donc aucun mal à trouver la salle des délégués.

_ Il faut donc que je trouve ce .. Nathaniel (_oui, je crois que c'est ça)_.

_ Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?

Je sursautais en entendant une voix derrière moi.

_Désolé si je t'ai fais peur. Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom, tu as besoin d'aide ? Me dit-il avait un grand sourire.

_(bon 'bin déjà il a l'air sympa lui)_

_ … non j'ai juste été un peu surprise. En fait je suis ici pour finir mon inscription.

_ Alors c'est toi Yuki Onhoa alors ?

_ Décidément Naïade à parler à tout le monde de moi! M'écriais-je boudeuse, plus à moi qu'autre chose .

_N-non ! .. Je suis le délégué, alors c'est moi qui m'occupe des nouveaux ! Naï' n'y est pour rien ..

Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas du tout convaincu .. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle été partie en fumée.

Nathaniel me tendit alors ma feuille d'inscription pré-remplie.

_Tien, tu n'as qu'à signer en bas et tu seras officiellement au lycée Sweet Amoris !

Je signa le papier.

_ Alors bienvenue ! Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne te reste que 3 minutes avant le début de ton cours de ..

_ Mathématiques .. oui oui je connais mon emploie du temps. Comment je pourrais oublier .. Soupirais-je.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cette matière ..

_ Non pas vraiment. Mais bon, j'ai choisis S après tout ! Bon je te laisse, je vais être en retard, ce serai embêtant pour mon premier cours !

_ On se voit ce midi. Tu as l'air de connaître Naïade, on se verra surement !

_ Oui, à ce midi alors !

Je le remercie une dernier fois et sort de la salle quand ..

BAAAAAAAM !

* * *

Bon alors, c'était pas la mort ? si .. ? *Se prend une tong en pleine tronche* HEEEEEY ! QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Ouais je sais .. y a pas beaucoup d'action pour ce premier chapitre MAAAAAAAIS ! ouais, y a un mais ! Hiiiii *grand sourire* Je vous réserve Ze rencontre du siècle, oui messieurs et mesdames !, au prochain chapitre !

Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes .. je ne me suis relue qu'une fois .. *trop la honte* Et j'ai surtout fais gaf' aux oublies de mots que je fais souvent. De plus, je suis en vacances et ici, y a pas la wifi .. donc je suis obligée de connecter mon ordinateur à mon telephone pour pouvoir avoir un peu de réseau (QUI BOUFFE TOUS MES G.O. !) Mais bon .. C'est pour ma première fictioooon ! Alors ça vaut le coup !

En plus ! Eh bah même que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs chapitres d'avance ! donc vous aurez la suite trèèèès prochainement !

Ps : REEEEE... (COLAAAA) VIIEEEEWS !

A plus !

Signature: **_PititeYuki_**

Enjoy !


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde !

Vos vacances se passent bien ? Je vous ai pas perdu au premier chapitre ? Nan ? si .. Bon 'bin espérons que non !

Comme dis précédemment, je débute dans le monde de la fan-fiction, et par conséquent, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser se site (sauf pour lire bien sûr). J'aime beaucoup l'anglais, croyez-moi ! Mais .. je ne suis pas bilingue et ce site n'est pas en français .. 25 minutes, c'est le temps que j'ai mis pour comprendre comment poster un chapitre ! 25 minutes ! Shame on me ! _-Non PititeYuki.. n'essaie pas de parler anglais ..- _ ok ..

Voici donc le second chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Merci encore une fois de me passer mes fautes ... je fais des efforts *si si, je vous assure*.

Bonne lecture, and enjoooy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencé .. _

* * *

BAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

J'étais entrée en collision avec quelque chose de .. dur .. rouge .. Du Ketchup dur ?!

_ Pu*tain mais tu peux pas faire gaff m*rde ?! Hurla la chose.

_ .. mais c'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans, le ketchup !

_ Comment tu m'as appelé là ?!

Nous étions tous les deux par terre, et je ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à une façon de me faire ravaler mes mots ..

Je fis ce que je fais toujours dans pareil situation : SAUVE QUI PEEEEEEEEUT !

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et me dirigea, sans même regarder s'il me suivait, en direction de mon cours qui commençait dans ... MAINTENANT !

Je toquais à la porte juste avant que la sonnerie de retentisse.

« Mademoiselle Onhoa Je suppose ?

_ Oui, excusez-moi ..

_ Ca ira pour cette fois. »

Le professeur me présenta brièvement au reste de la classe et je m'excusais une seconde fois.

_ Maintenant allez vous assoir à la place libre au font à gauche s'il-vous-plait. »

Heureusement pour moi, Naï' et Rosa étaient placées une table devant celle qu'il avait désigné. Je sortis mes affaires et m'installa en silence.

Soudain ..

PAAAAAF !

_ Encore une entrée délicate ..

_ Comme toujours, répondit le concerné avec ironie.

Je n'avais pas relevé la tête à son entrée, trop occupé à recopier les «informations importantes » dans mon carnet.

_ Bouge de là ! » me cria une voix.

Je reconnaissais cette voix …

« Le Ketchup .. !

_ Répète un peu ça ?!

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'exécuter et la voix du professeur nous interrompit.

_ Je vous dérange peut-être ?

_Oui imp.. Commença le Ketchup.

_ Pardon monsieur. Répliquais-je.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et me poussa sur la place de droite pour laisser sa place à môsieur et tenta de m'intéresser au cours.

_ Tu vas me faire croire que t'es une passionnée de maths ? Ricana-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien

_ Moi c'est Castiel, me dit-il après quelques minutes.

Je me tournais enfin vers lui.

_ Ravis de te connaître Ketchup ! Fis-je avec tout le sarcasme dont j'étais capable.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Ketchup !

_ C'est trop tentant .. Bon c'est pas que j'aime les mathématiques, mais j'aimerai bien avoir au moins la moyenne. Alors fais comme tu veux, mais moi je vais écouter le cours.

Yuki 1- Ketchup 0 !

1 minutes, 2 minutes, 3 minutes .. *_Et mais il est où mon stylo __?!*_ Je cherche partout et entend soudains un rire niait non loin de moi ..

_ T'es trop drôle quand tu panique !

_ Ferme là et rend moi mon stylo !

_ Ah.. je sais pas si tu l'as mérité.

Aux grands mots les grands remèdes .. Je sors .. Un second stylo!_ *très fière de moi*._

Yuki 2- Cast.. Ketchup 0 ! *_Il ne mérite pas que je l'appelle par son prénom, naméôôô !*_

Le reste de l'heure se passa (presque) tranquillement, si j'ignorais les ricanement de Castiel.

La sonnerie retenti enfin. Je me tournai une seconde fois vers lui :

_ Bon maintenant tu me rend mon stylo ?

_ Quand on est polie on dit s'il-vous-plaît !

_ Dans tes rêves mon grand, et puis je vais pas te vouvoyer en plus !

Un combat de regard dura presque 30 secondes *_nom d'un Plectrom à poil, il a des put'.. ré de beaux yeux celui là !* _quand :

_ Bon, j'attend toujours tes excuses la gamine. Me dit-il calmement.

Des exc... Queuh-waaaa ? Il est sérieux lui ?!

_ Euh des excuses de quoi ?

_ Pour m'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure et pour ce surnom débile !

_ Déjà c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi ! Ensuite … ça te va plutôt bien comme surnom .. Ketchup. Je lui tire la langue.

_ Arrêtes ça ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Fige sur un ton faussement innocent.

_ Ca ! Me tenir tête ! T'es qu'une gamine .. une "fille" !

Je tombais dénue .. Alors comme ça, c'était la première fois qu'une fille osait tenir tête au Ketchup .. ? Intéressent !

_Dommage pour toi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ! » Ricanais-je de plus belle.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je lui piqua *e_nfin repris*_ mon stylo et quitta la salle en troisième vitesse.

Le reste de la matinée passa plutôt rapidement et je ne croisa pas une seule fois Ketchup. Le midi, Naï' m'emmena déjeuner avec Rosa et Nathaniel et fis la connaissance de leurs amis : Violette, une fille supère mignonne et aussi timide que moi *_je l'aime déjà tien !*._ Lysandre, un mec super sympa avec un style vestimentaire .. très à lui, mais ça lui allait bien, avec les même cheveux que Rosa en plus ! Et Kim, une fille plus du genre garçon manqué, mais super gentille. Apparemment Castiel devait se joindre à nous, étant à ce que j'avais compris le meilleur ami de Lysandre *_il faudra qu'on m'explique comment il le supporte ..*,_ mais celui-ci nous apprit qu'il avait changé d'avis et avait préféré sécher le reste de la journée.

Une fois la journée terminé, Naïou et moi sommes rentrées chez nous, avons fini nos devoir, finis de manger, de regarder la télé, avons papoté .. Oui tien d'ailleurs à ce propos .. la conversation n'était toujours pas finie à 23 heures.

_ Tien en parlant de mec .. t'as des vus ? Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Des vus ? Naï ..ça fait une journée que je suis là ! Et puis j'ai passé la journée avec toi. Qui veux-tu que j'ai rencontré ? M'exaspérais-je.

_ Bah t'as bien rencontré Castiel ..

Je buvais un verre d'eau et failli m'étouffer avec ma gorgé. Alors celle là ... je m'y attendais pas !

_ Q-quoi ?! L'espèce de Ketchup là ?!

_ Vu sous cet angle …

_ Nan mais t'es pas sérieuse là j'espère ?

RASSUREZ-MOI ! ELLE NE L'EST PAS HYN ?

_-Si-_

*Mais chut toi!*

_ Si très. Me fit-elle très calmement.

PUT'..NAISE ELLE EST SÉRIEUSE !

Je recrache de nouveau mon verre d'eaux.

_Bon tu vas arrêter de faire le lama là !

_ Nan mais .. le KETCHUP !

_ Je t'assuuuuuure qu'il est pas indifférent !

_ Ah bah ça c'est sûr qu'il l'est pas, il à failli me tuer rien qu'au premier abord. Je lui ai « tapé » dans l'oeil, ça s'est sûr !

Je pouffais de rire ! LUI ? LE KETCHUP ? Je serai bien la dernière à tomber amoureuse de lui.. Décidément, l'humour de ma meilleure amie me dépassait parfois !

_ Crois moi ou pas, mais je le connais. Il est pas comme avec tout le monde avec toi.

_ C'est sur qu'avoir des pensées meurtrières, c'est pas ordinaire nan. Lui dis-je avec une de mes plus belles grimaces.

_ Justement Yu', il ne t'as rien fait ! C'est bien ce qui me fait tiquer !

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien laisse .. Mais crois moi, y a un truc.

_ Ouais ouai c'est ça ..

_ ...en plus, t'es pas timide avec lui. finit-elle par dire.

Elle n'avait pas tord, mais j'avais bien trop de fierté pour lui dire et pour me l'avouer.

Le débat fut clos, et je montais dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama et éteignis la lumière afin d'oublier cette discussion.

Sauf que ...

* * *

Haaaa-finie ! Déjà ouais ..

_-Quelle modestie celle là- _

*_pfffff_*

Bon ok .. c'est pas vraiment de l'action mais .. C'EST LE DÉBUT ROHLALA ! Et puis quand on emménage dans une ville, y a que dans les livres qu'on tombe sur LE beau-gosse et que tout va bien et nianiania ... Quoi ? On est dans une fan-fiction ? Ouaaais et bah c'est pas un livre d'aborrreuh !

Bref, redevenons sérieux *siii c'est possible*. Comme c'est le début et que je suis une personne trèèèèès ouverte d'esprit, j'aimerai que vous me disiez sincèrement ce que vous en pensé et ce que je pourrais faire pour m'améliorer etc etc.

Eh bonne nouvelle ! j'ai encore des chapitre d'avance !

Signé : PititeYuki la gogole !

Ps : Reeeeeviews ? Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Enjooooooy !


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon Ketchup !**

* * *

****Me revoilààààà ! je suis au taquet aujourd'hui ! Plus qu'en forme pour vous laisser se troisième chapitre de Mon Ketchup !

N'hésitez à ma donner des conseils/critiques. Je suis ouverte ! Héhé .. n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ! Rien que ça, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! Et étant pour le moment une novice dans l'art, ça permettrai de prendre confiance en moi .. et .. et .. et puis c'est gentil et ..

- ce serai pas du chantage tout ça PititeYuki ?-

*Moi ? Du chantage ?! JAMAAAAAIS .. Bon si .. peut être un peu de temps en temps ^_^.. *

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de Mon Ketchup !

Enjooooy!

Ps: Mes titres sont des passages du chapitre en question, à vous de trouver !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 - Ketchup qui sourit .. Eukéé !_

* * *

Cette conversation me trottait dans la tête .. Quand j'y repensais, c'est vrai qu'il ne m'avait pas tabasser.

*_même s'il y a surement pensé*_

Cette pensée me glaça le sang... Mais c'est vrai qu'il était mignon .. et puis il avait de ces ye'.. Naaaaaan mais attend ? Je débloque là ?! Ca va pas du tout ça .. je débloque complètement moi !

_-oui complètement ! Niark niark ! -_

_*MAIS TA BOUCHE TOI!*_

Naï' essaie juste de me retourner l'esprit. Elle prend beaucoup trop sa mission auprès de ma mère à coeur .. ATTEND UN PEU .. Mais ouuui ! c'est encore ma mère ça ! ..

...

Je regarde ma montre :

_ Quatre heure du matin .. Et dire que je pensais avoir ma matinée pour roupiller tranquillement...

Je n'avais effectivement pas cours de la matinée le mardi et voulais en profiter pour me reposer mais .. Ce FOUTU KETCHUP ne veut pas me sortir de la tête !

_-toujours remettre la faute sur les autres-_

_*Je t'ai rien demandé toi!*_

_ Si même ma conscience s'y met ..

Je tournais et me retournais sur mon lit.

...

Six heures du matin ..

Décidément, la matinée commençait mal. Je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me laver.

Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir :

_ Oh la tronche que j'ai pas ..

_-Tu l'as dis, niark niark-_

…...

Je descend ensuite pour allumer la télé et penser à autre chose.

_ … Yuki ?

_ Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolée ..

_ Nan t'inquiète. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi ..

Je n'écoutais pas et continuait à regarder dans le vide.

_ .. Yuki, tu veux en parler ? S'inquiéta Naïade .

_ Hyn ? Euh nan t'inuiqète !

Je lui fis le plus grand des sourires -_hypocrite!_- et elle compris que je ne voulais pas en parler, du moins pour le moment. Il était huit heures et je commençais fortement à m'ennuyer.

_On va faire un tour au centre ville Yu' ?

_Avec plaisir !

…

8h30.

Le centre ville était .. Petit. Ridiculement petit... Une boutique de vêtement, un bazar, une bijouterie, une banque et un magasin de ..

_ MUSIQUE ! hurlais-je

_ Haha j'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça !

Oui. J'étais une adepte de la musique. Non pas que je savais en jouer. Certes j'avais pris des cours de guitare sèche étant petite, mais j'avais (stupidement) arrêter.

Pop, Rock, Pop-rock, Regge, classique .. J'écoutais beaucoup de style. Mais ce que je préférais écouter par dessus tout, c'était le groupe Aerosmith et Bob Marley ! (Oui oui, grand rapport …).

Je trainais donc Naï' _(_qui n'étais pas vraiment une fan de la musique_) _et regardais si je trouvais un ou deux titres qui me revenaient.

Evidemment j'avais tout oublier chez moi .. Quelle andouille je vous jure !

_-On est d'accord!-_

_* Je me passerai de tes commentaires !*_

_-chef, oui chef !-_

…

Une heure passa, et je commençais à désespérer.

* Ils ne connaissent rien à la musique ic..*

_Trouvééééééé ! Criais-je dans tout le magasin.

Nayou arriva en courant.

_Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

_ J'ai enfiiin trouvé un CD d'Aerosmith ! Lui hurlais-je.

_ .. Ok .. toi t'as pas changé depuis les dernières vacances !

_ C'est ça moque toi ! Je lui fis ma plus belle grimace.

_ Nan vraiment, tu n'as pas changé !

Nous rigolions toutes les deux pendant que je fouillait dans mon sac ..

_ .. m*rde ..

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai pas d'argent .. Ma mère ne m'a laissé que vingt euros ..

Vingt euros, nan mais vous imaginez ?! Qui laisserai JUSTE vingt euros à sa fille chérie qui par un an dans une ville inconnue avec sa meilleure amie ?! … Y a vraiment que ma mère pour faire des trucs comme ça…

_ Viens je t'avance, c'est pas grave.

_ Nan mais t'es pas folle to..

_ Chut ! Je t'avance et c'est tout ! Maintenant fait du repérage pour un futur achat pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

_ D'acc' ..

Autant vous dire que je détestait devoir de l'argent. Encore moi à ma meilleure amie.

Naïade parti de son côté. Je pivotait pour aller refaire un tour quand ..

BAAAAAAAAM ! Je lassais tomber mon CD pendant que je rentrais dans quelqu'un.

_-Ca devient une habitude dis-moi ?-_

_.. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore toi ?!

Je reconnaissais cette voix ..

_ KETCHUP ?!

_ MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA BORD*L, LA GAMINE ?!

_ Tu me traite bien de gamine ..

_ …

Gros blanc .. dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose !

Castiel baissa la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux :

_ T'écoute du rock toi ? Ricana-t-il.

_ C'est si étonnant que ça ? Dis-je avec mon Regard-de-dédain-suprême.

_ Bah .. t'es une fille.

_ Bonjours les clichés ..

Il se baissa et me tendit le CD.

Je le pris et ma main effleura la sienne, *ROUGIS PAS, ROUGIS PAAAAAS !*

_-tu rougis .. niark niark-_

__ _Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ?

Castiel était hilare.

_ N-n'importe quoi !

_ Mytho en plus ..

Ketchup qui sourit .. Eukéé !

* Raaaaaa naaaan pas le sourire-en-coin-de-la-mort-qui-tue !*

_ T'as perdu ta langue ?

_ Je .. je dois y aller !

Et comme toujours .. je prenais la fuite !

_-très mature en effet.._- ;* _MAIS BOd*el, FERME-LA!*_

_-la quoi?_-

Ouais, c'est vrai. J'était ce qu'on appelle une poule mouillée .. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les gens, et encore moins avec les garçons .. Et ENCORE ENCORE moins avec le Ketchup ! ... Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_-Moi je saaaais- ; * Ouais nan tais-toi toi *_

_..._

J'arrivais toute essoufflée auprès de Nayou et tentait de ne pas tomber dans le comas.

_Bah alors, ca va p..

Son regard passa sur mes joues rouges cramoisies-moches-dégueux et sur .. Castiel, toujours dans le magasin.

_ Oh je vois .. Ricana-t-elle.

_ Naan tu vois rien, ok ?! T'es aveuugle ! Et stupide ! Alors maintenant on rentre !

_ Nope, on doit d'abord aller t'acheter des maillots de bains.

_ Des maill .. QUEUH-WA ?! Nan nan on m'achète rien ! Et j'aime pas les maillot ! Je me baigne pas en plus .. Tu sais bien que j'aime pas mon ..

_ Oui je sais que tu te trouve grosse mais c'est faux, alors tu viens avec moi. T'as pas le choix de toute façon.

_ mais ..

Je n'eu pas le temps de fuir. Elle m'avait déjà trainé par la peaux du c*.. Par le bras !

_-ouais ouais, rattrape-toi !-; *on fait comme on peut .. *_

* * *

_Vous voyezzzz ! L'histoire avance petit à petit ! .. Si je vous assure ! _

_Le chapitre 4 est en cours de corrigeage .. si si ça se dit .. BON OK ÇA SE DIT PAS ! Mais y a pas de mot pour dire ça aussi dans la langue français !_

_- Ouais nan tu l'as juste pas trouvé- ; * Nom d'un Plectrom-à-poil ! Arrête de me faire passer pour une inculte !* ; - bah .. -; * naaaan tais-toi ! Ne dis plus RIEN ! * _

_BREF, à la prochaaaaaine ! _

_Ps : Reeeeeeeviews ? *fais les yeux doux du chat potté *_

_Signé: PititeYuki !_

_Enjoyyy ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retouuur _-pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_- ... .. Encore et toujours, un chapitre de plus !

J'espère que vous me suivez toujours ? PARFAIT.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : .. Face de Ketchup !

* * *

Direction le magasins de vêtements alors.

Je vous ai déjà dis que je détestais ça ? Nan ? Si ? Bon bah je le redis : JE. DÉTESTE. CA. Je ne comprend pas Nayou .. Elle adore ça ! C'est pas que j'aime pas avoir de nouveaux trucs à me mettre, au contraire ! Mais aller dans les boutiques, y rester des HEURES debout, faire des essaies .. Et puis le pire, c'est que là c'est pour des maillot de bain ! Je ne suis pas un mannequin, je fais environ 70 kilos (heureusement bien répartis ..) pour 1m65 .. Nan, vraiment je n'assume pas mon corps, et c'est toujours à reculons que je viens essayer des maillots. Je déteste mes seins (faire du E à 17 ans! Nan mais quelle idée), je déteste mes cuisses, mon ventre .. Vous l'aurez compris, à part ma tête (et encore) et mes cheveux, j'aime pas grand chose chez moi !

_-mais quelle ch*euse-_

_*Dois-je me répéter ?*_

-_non ça ira ..-_

_* Merci !*_

_vient, on va demander conseil à Leigh.

_ Tu es un monstre Nayou. Je te l'ai déjà dis ?

_ oui ! Dit-elle très fière.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le comptoir.

_ Hey leigh !

_ Oh salut les filles ! Vous venez pour les maillots de bain ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire amicale.

Alors comme ça, elle avait prémédité son coup … Ma vengeance sera terrible Nayou, sois-en sûr !

_-une vrai psychopathe-_

_* Merci pour ce compliment, j'en pleurais presque ..*_

J'essuyais une larme imaginaire et revenais dans le monde réel.

_ Oui ! Et il faudrait que tu nous aides pour trouver deux ou trois deux pièces pour Yuki.

_ Pas de soucis, je suis là pour ça.

_ .. elle est très chiante tu sais.. elle se trouve grosse et est bourré de complexes .. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Leigh parti quelques minutes dans l'arrière boutique et en revin avec trois ensembles.

_Va essayé ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

_ Ok .. Dis-je en me trainant vers les cabines d'essayage.

_ Quel cinoche .. Plaisanta Naïade.

_ Toi je te retiens ! Tu perds rien pour attendre !

…

*Essayons le premier... Orange .. j'ai jamais essayé cette couleur.*

Il était d'une forme plutôt simple de soutien-gorg, avec de toutes petites fleures oranges et blanches. Le bas état assorti.

_ Alors ? T'as bientôt finie ?!

_ Ouais ouais.

Je tirais le rideau de sorte que seule mon buste puisse être vu.

_ Me*f ça te va trop bien !

_ Arrête de dire ça, tu sais que j'aime pas la flatterie ..

_ Bon ok, je la refait... Mon dieeeu mais quelle immondice !

_ .. très drole.

Elle me blasait quand elle s'y mettait celle-là ..

_Bon essaies les autres maintenant.

Je retournais dans la cabine.

…

* place au suivant !*

Le second avait la même forme que le précédent, noir, avec deux petits boutons au centre et une marque de couture blanche de chaque côté, verticalement. Le bas lui ..

_-trop de description tue la description-_

_* maaieeeuh ! Chut !*_

Donc je disais .. Le bas était également noir, avec des strasses blanc sur le côté gauche.

* En fait, j'avais pas trop à appréhender pour cette fois. Leigh à vraiment un truc pour trouver des trucs tops !*

Je me promis de le remercier dignement une fois le meurtre de Nayou terminée.

_-une vrai psychopathe je vous dis-_

_Nayou ? Fige-je timidement

_..oui ? Oh celui là aussi il te va bien !

_ Tu trouves ?

_Ouais je t'assure. Me fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

…

Dernier essaie. Toujours cette même forme que j'appréciais beaucoup, noir, mais avec un petit gadget fantaisie en argent sur les deux bretelles. Le bas possédait le même gadget, au niveau de la hanche gauche.

Je rouvrir le rideau pour montrer mon dernier essaie à ..

_ Heeeeeey Nayou ! fit une voix qui m'étais inconnue.

_ Alexy ! Tu viens faire un tour toi aussi ?

_ Oui ! .. Oh ça te va trop bien ce haut !

_ Eu .. m-merci

_ Yuki, je te présente Alexy. Alexy, Yuki.

_ Enchanté ! Donc c'est toi LA yuki !

_ Je suppose .. ? Dis-je, prenant de nouveau une teinte rouge-cramoisie.

_ Oh soit pas timide ! Il te va super bien ce haut !

_ Désolé mais j'aime pas trop me montrer devant .. Commençais-je.

_ Y a pas de soucis je te dis ! Je suis pas intéressé par les filles de toute façon haha.

_ oh ..

_ T'inquiète, c'est pas un tabou. Je l'assume totalement ! Dit-il en riant.

Vous l'aviez compris, Alexy était homosexuel. Je me détendis tout de suite et l'atmosphère avec.

Nous nous dirigions ensuite tous les trois vers l'unique caisse.

_ Tu prends les trois alors ? Dit Leigh, apparemment ravis que ses trouvailles me plaisent.

_ Ouais ! Ca lui va à trop bieeen !

_haha, Alexy à raison, ça lui va super bien !

* Décidément, ils ont décidé de me rebaptiser Peau-Rouge .. ?*

_ Ravis que tu te plaise dedans ! Tiens, c'est cadeaux comme c'est ton premier jour ici.

_ N-non !

_ Si si j'insiste. Me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je finis par obtempérer et nous sortions du magasin.

_ Je vous invite au resto' ? Demanda Alexy.

_ Pourquoi pas !

_ D'acc ! Fis-je.

Nous nous dirigions donc au restaurant _(C'est utile de préciser que c'était l'unique de la ville?)_.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous assaillions à la première table en vue.

_ Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Oh super ! Yu' va pouvoir le rencontrer.

* Je les dérange peut-être ?*

_ .. ouais enfin si il oublie pas l'heure ! Quand je l'ai quitté, il était encore sur l'ordi !

_ Lui non plus ne changera jamais ..

_* Ouais nan, je crois que je ne les dérange pas !*_

_-Paaaas du tout même ! Hiiiii-_

Le serveur arriva peu de temps après et nous demanda notre commande.

Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dis ! Je fais un régime ..

_ .. et pour vous ? Me fit-il

_ Euh .. De la salade s'il-vous-plait.

Je n'avais pas tourné la tête du menu et découvris avec étonnement les têtes que faisait Nayou et Alexy.

_ De la salade ?! S'étonnèrent-ils tous les deux en coeur.

_ Ouais .. je fais un régime. Répliquais-je sur un ton glacial.

_ Mais t'en a pas besoin tu es très bien comme tu ..

_ ...

Mon regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue le fit vite taire et Nayou décida vite de changer de sujet.

_ Bon et sinon Alexy, t'as un mec en vue ?

Je le sens mal, je le sens mal, je le sens mal …

_ Non pas pour le moment, mais j'y compte bien ! Et toi ?

_ haha pareil. Mais c'est le début de l'année donc bon .. j'ai encore le temps ! Dit-elle en riant.

Je le sens encore plus mal, je le sens encore plus mal, je le sens encore plus mal ...

_ Et toi Yu' ?

QU'EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS DIS ?!

_ Eu je .. non j'ai pas de ..

_ Elle a des vu sur Castiel ! Hurla l'ignoble blonde qui me servait de meilleure amie.

_ Oh mais c'est génial ! Et lui ..

_ STOOOP ! J'ai des vu sur personne ok ?! Tu dis n'importe quoi Naïade ... Je commençais à rougir.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

Grillé ..

_ Je .. Mais pas du tout ! C'est toi qui dit n'importe qu..

_ Y a pas de honte à avoir tu sais .. Dit Alexy d'une petite voix.

_ Pardon ?

Nan vraiment .. j'avais pas entendu. -_Ouais c'est ça-_.

_ Bah c'est pas une honte d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un et de s'en rendre compte après sa meilleure amie.

Des envie meurtriers, voilà ce qui bouillait dans ma tête.

_ Mais pas du t..

_ Bon Yuki, tu veux que je te donne tous ce qui me faire croire que tu l'ai ? Finit-elle par demander.

_ Hmmm ..

Je boudais. Mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ... Et vu la tête d'Alexy, lui aussi avait hâte de savoir.

_ Déjà, t'es toute rouge quand on te parle de lui et toi. Tu deviens cramoisis quand tu lui parle longtemps .. MAIS, comparé avec les autres gens, t'es pas timide du tout ! Et t'oses lui balancer des trucs à la tête que tu n'oserais même pas avec .. (elle cherche un exemple) Alexy tien !

Celui-ci rigola comme un enfant de 10 ans.

Elle continua cependant pendant près d'un quart d'heure à me citer tous les arguments qu'elle trouvait pour me prouver par A plus B que j'étais _attirée _(ce mot me reste dans la gorge) pour le Ketchup ambulant. Alexy s'excusa mais commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère qui ne répondait pas au téléphone et dû repartir chez lui.

_ On rentre ? Il nous reste une heure devant nous avant le début des cours.

_ Je te rejoindrai devant la salle cinq minutes avant le début des cours, il me reste deux-trois trucs à acheter.

Elle parti comme une furie et je rentrai chez nous pour prendre mes affaires de cours. Une fois chose fait, je prenais le chemin du lycée et m'assis sur un banc à côté d'un arbre aux feuille rose. J'allumais mon Ipod et fermais les yeux, une brise me caressant le visage.

Tout à coup, je distinguais un ombre noire au travers de mes paupière. 

_Pousse-toi Nayou s'te-plaît.

_ Y a erreur sur la personne la gamine. Plaisanta Castiel.

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux. NE ROUGIS PAS YUKI !

_ Ah. Bah pousse toi quand même, tu me cache du soleil.

Je faisais mine de refermer les yeux. Mais l'ombre ne disparaissait toujours pas.

_ T'es sourd en plus le Ketchup ?

_ Arrêtes ça !

Je pouffais de rire mais resta sur le banc.

_ .. tu m'énerves. Grogna-t-il en s'assaillant à côté de moi.

_ C'est bien dommage ! .. mais tu fais quoi là ?!

_ Bah je m'assois, ça se vois pas ?

Je bougonnais et refermais les yeux, essayant de l'oublier.

_ Mais tu fou quoi encore ?!

Castiel m'avais piqué un écouteur et le mettait dans son oreille comme si de rien était.

_ Aerosmith ?

_ Ouais.

_ T'écoute pas de la m*rde pour une fille.

Bizarrement .. j'était contente d'entendre ça venant de lui. Bizarre ..

_ C'est un compliment ?

Castiel, sourire en coin, pouffa de rire. Evidemment ... je rougis automatiquement. -_Again_-

_Arrête ça ..

_ Arrêter quoi ? Me questionna-t-il.

_ Ton foutu sourire en coin, maugréais-je.

_ Avoue qu'tu kiff ?

Rebelote le sourire en coin .. RAAAAAA IL M'ÉNERVE !

_ Pfff n'importe quoi face de Ketchup !

Ca, c'était LA phrase qui tue ! J'étais fière de moi .. jusqu'à que je la regrette immédiatement. Je n'eu pas le temps de songer à la couleur de ma futur tombe que Castiel commença à me chatouiller.

_ aaaah.. AHAhAAH AU SECOUUUURS ! Ma-haiis.. arrête çaaa ...

Je ne saurais vous dire si je hurlais ou si je riais, sûrement les deux en même temps .. Mais une chose est sûr, je ne comprenais plus mon-le Ketchup.

Je me levais subitement pour arrêter ça et m'apprêter à fuir (je devenais rouge-cramoisie .. ).

_ Alors ? Toujours ce surnom débile la gamine ? Me fit-il avec un grand sourire de vainqueur.

Petite moment de réflexion .. (En vérité, la réponse était toute trouvée):

_ Ouais toujours ! Lui riais-je au nez.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me mettre à courir que je sentis mes jambes se soulevez de terre .. et je finis en sac à patate, sur l'épaule de ce très cher Ketchup !

Et j'avais beau me tortiller et lui hurler de me relâcher, aucune âme charitable ne vain tenter de me délivrer ..

-_On se demande vraiment pourquoi- _

_* Toi chute, t'es pas venu non-plus ! *_

_- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ta conscience ?-_

_* ... un point pour toi*_

Face de Ketchup fini par me faire descendre, sans pour autant me lâcher. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je mis un petit temps avant de rétablir mon équilibre. Il me lâcha enfin.

_ Alors … ? Fit-il timidement.

Je regardais autour de moi et … j'étais sur un toi, et la vue était magnifique.

_ … c'est magnifique !

* Oui .. je me répète .. *

Je me rapprochais du bord et admirais la vue, appuyée sur le rebord.

Castiel vint juste à côté de moi. Je réprimais un frisson .. Et rougis. Je m'obligeais à regarder devant moi, de peur de croiser son regard.

_ Je viens souvent là quand j'ai pas le moral ..

Et MERDE, je l'ai regardé ! Mais il n'a même pas tournée la tête .. à vrai dire, pendant une fraction de second, je crus voir de la tristesse même. Puis il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi et reprit son sourire en coin.

Vous avez devinez ? Et oui .. j'ai rougis .. NOM D'UN PLECTROME À POILE, IL M'ÉNNNEEEEERVE CELUI LÀ !

Il me tendit soudain un petit papier et il .. il ROUGISSAIT ?! .. *MOUAHHAAH impossible !* Il était tout rouge ! enfin .. plus que d'habitude ! Je baissais les yeux sur le papier et commença à l'ouvrir.  
.. Un numéro ?.. atten.. SON NUMERO ? Ok alors là .. soit il était nul en drague, soit .. *urk*, nan je préfère croire qu'il est nul en drague.

Je relevais la tête mais Castiel n'était plus là.

Je restais encore un moment et finis par redescendre en direction de mon premier cours de la journée.

Aucune. Trace. .

* * *

Et voilàààà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Bon .. c'était mon dernier que j'avais écris avec de l'avance donc .. Et si, il va falloir que je reboise ! Et ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps .. POSEZ CES COUTEAUX ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Merci d'avoir lu et REVIEEEEEEEEWWWS ?

Enjoooy !

Ps: On fait pas gaffe aux fautes hyn ! Ooo-ok je vais me cacher !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Bon .. j'ai bossé dur pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui et éviter que ma soeur ne fasse des tresses avec mes entrailles ... (Oui, parce que j'ai une soeur qui est fane de mon travail -quelle modestie ..- *oui toujours!*.

Bref, j'espère que je vous me suivez toujours ? on verra ça ...

ENJOOOOOY

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Attendez .. il sourit là ? Même pas en coin ? Il est malade ?!

* * *

J'avais passé le début de mon après-midi à fuir Castiel qui, malheureusement pour moi, avait décidé de venir en cours (Non mais quelle idée .. ). Les trois premiers cours s'étaient bien passés, j'avais soigneusement évité de croiser son regard et m'étais placée sur des tables (Bieeeeeeen) loin de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'un cours, et la journée serait terminée.

J'allais donc en cours de maths, qui était loin d'être mon heure préférée de la semaine … J'espérais secrètement que le Ketchup déciderait de sécher la dernière heure.

J'arrivais un peu en retard et présenta mon billet rose.

_Deuxième journée de cours, et vous êtes déjà en retard mademoiselle Onhoa … Me sermonna mon professeur.

Je fis un sourire pincé et baissais la tête. Je détestais arriver en cours avec du retard …

_ Aller vous assoir en silence. Finit-il par dire.

Et là, je me figeais .. que dis-je, je me congelais sur place ! Castiel était avachit à sa place habituelle, la tête dans les bras. Evidemment, la seule place libre se trouvait à côté de lui ..

_ Bah alors, t'es pas pressée de commencer le cours ? Me fit-il en souriant bêtement tout en tapotant sur la chaise libre.

Je rougissais *agaaaaain* et lui tira la langue. A l'évidence, je n'avais plus le choix. Je m'assaillais donc à côté de lui et sorti mes affaires.

_ Pourquoi tu m'a fuis toute l'après-midi ?

_ Je t'ai pas ..

_ SILENCE VOUS DEUX ! Nous hurla le professeur.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon cahier, honteuse. Une moitié de feuille gisais là.

« Pourquoi tu me fuyais ? »

Je regardais Castiel. Il avait reprit sa position je-te-vois-pas-j'ai-la-tête-dans-les-bras.

-_c'est bien ! Aussi mature que toi ! Niark niark!_-

*… *

_**« Je t'ai pas fuis »**_

Je lui fis coulisser la feuille sous le bras, il sursauta, puis recommença à écrire.

« Mytho »

Je ne répondis rien. Ou plutôt, je ne voyais pas quoi répondre.

Un deuxième message apparut un quart d'heure après.

« Arrête de faire ça »

**« De faire quoi ? **»

« De me fuir. Ca me fais ch*er »

**« Dois-je comprendre que Môsieur Castiel n'est pas importuné par ma présence :P ? »**

J'allais lui tendre la feuille, toute fière de ma réponse-piège, quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait regardé par dessus mon épaule et qu'il … il _rougissais_ ?

Ok .. alors là, c'était COMPLÈTEMENT ZARB'!

GRRRRRRRRRRING !

Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong. Je rangeais mes affaires et m'aperçue que Ketchup était déjà parti. Et après c'est moi qui fuis hyn …

…

Il était 22h 30 quand je sentis vibrer mon téléphone…

_*Ketchup m'envoit un message ? Mais comment il a eu mon numéro celui là ? *_

« Avant que tu demandes, j'ai eu ton numéro quand je t'ai emmené sur le toit. Je t'avais piqué ton téléphone »

**« J'me disais aussi .. **»

Gros blanc .. Nom d'un Plectrom-à-poil ! Je déteste ça …

Je reposais mon téléphone et tentais une nouvelle fois de dormir.

…

23h15. 'Vvvvvvvvvvp'

Nouvelle vibration de mon très cher téléphone QUE JE VAIS BALANCER PAR LA FENÊTRE SI CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT !

Castiel .. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Va pas t'imaginer que j'ai fuis après les maths »

… GRILLÉ !

**« T'es au courant que tu t'enfonces tout seul là:P ? »**

« .. ouais »

Bon… Bah déjà il assume d'être stupide. On va peut-être en faire quelque chose de ce Ketchup ! *_HOURAA_*

…

S'en suivis d'une discussion passionnante sur les hippopotames des cavernes blancs du Nord déguisés en mexicains... Comment on en était arrivé là ? Aucune idée .. Mais à minuit et des peaux de bananes, je décidais qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette discussion très enrichissante.

**« Notre discussion est passionnante mais il est tard. Je vais dormir, à demain ? »**

« Bonne nuit, ouais à demain »

_POV Castiel :_

_Je reposais mon téléphone mais quelque chose m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. _

_Cette gamine… Elle prend toute la place dans ma tête. Ça m'énerve d'un côté .. Mais c'est pas si désagréable. C'est bizarre .. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! _

_Je repensais au cours de maths. _

_Puta*n .. j'ai passé une heure avec la tête dans les bras pour pas qu'elle voit que j'étais tout rouge. Ça me ressemble pas ça, m*rde ! _

_En plus je lui ai dis que je viendrai demain … Ouais nan vas-y ça me soule, j'ai pas envie. _

_Fin du POV Castiel. _

…

J'arrivais ce matin au cours de biologie avec mon habituel avance.

Je vous ai déjà dis que j'adorais la biologie ? Bon 'bin maintenant c'est fait ! J'ADOOOORE ça. Surtout quand on fait de la pratique. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était seulement de la théorie sur l'oeil.

Comme je m'y attendais, Ketchup … n'était pas venu en cours... Déçu ?! Moi ?! Pas du to- bon Ok .. peut -être un peu .. _-même beaucoup!- _Mais pour ma défense, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait ! _-Ouais mais c'est Castiel ma grande dont on parle là!- _*pas faux ..*

J'avais donc terminé les cours sans voisin, étant donné que Nayou avait cru tout comme moi qu'il viendrait et qu'elle s'était mise avec Rosalya.

…

Après avoir fini mes devoirs et mangé un bon repas, je sorti au parc pour prendre l'air.

Je m'adossais auprès d'un saule-pleureur et mis mes écouteurs.

*AAAAAAH C'EST QUOI ÇA !? *

Je venais en effet d'être propulsée à un mètre par une masse .. énorme .. poilue .. Un chien ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Un beauceron avait les deux antérieurs posés sur moi et me prenais sympathiquement pour un esquimau à la vanille.

J'adore les chiens, croyez-moi, mais ça, C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! Je le repoussais avec le peu de force que j'avais et commençais à lui gratter derrière l'oreille. Apparemment il adorait ça et se mit sur le dos pour que je fasse de même avec son ventre.

J'explosais littéralement de rire avant de me rendre compte que quelqu'un nous observait.

Je relevais la tête et découvrais un Ketchup qui- Attendez .. il sourit là ? Même pas en coin ? Il est malade ?!

_C'est bizarre, d'habitude il se laisse pas toucher par des inconnus. Dit-il sans pour autant se défaire de son PUTA*IN de sourire.

A vrai dire, moi aussi je souriais comme une débile. Je vous ai déjà dis que j'adorais les chiens ? Oui ? .. ah. Bref !

_ Techniquement, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Lui répondis-je avec un petit rire étouffé.

_ Il t'a pas fait mal ?!

Ok. Alors LÀ, c'était flippant. Castiel qui s'inquiète pour moi ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous du _vrai_ Ketchup ?!

_ Eu bah nan, il a pas l'air méchant en plus ..

_ Nan mais il est pas tout petit.

Pas faux .. En effet, il était énoooorme ! Bon gros chien tout plein de muscles et de .. dents. Avec une muselière, OK, j'aurais flippé à mort. Mais là, avec ses gros yeux de chien battu, il me faisait fondre !

_ Nan je t'assure il m'a rien f-

_ Démon.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il s'appel Démon. Me répéta-t-il.

_ Ah !

Ok, il était imposant .. Mais il m'a sauté dessus pour demander des câlins !

Je pouffais de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Ouais .. ok, je pouffais pas de rire. Je beuglait comme une vache qui accouche !

Voyant que je ne me calmais pas, il s'assit à côté de moi et nous discutions pendant près d'une heure de son chien et de toutes les conner*s qu'il avait pu faire.

Je passais une super après-midi _*si je vous assure .. ouais ouais, avec le Ketcuhp ! .. Nan mais moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, vous inquiétez pas*_ en leur compagnie, à me chamailler avec Castiel en riant comme une gamine _-Son surnom était donc bien trouvé ! Niark niark .. - _et à jouer avec Démon.

Je finis par recevoir un message de Naïade qui s'inquiétait et me demandait de revenir à la maison.

Ha oui … 18h .. Il était pas très tôt en effet !

Castiel, visiblement de bonne humeur, me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi et nous pûmes donc finir notre conversation en chemin.

Nous arrivions enfin devant chez moi et nous nous quittâmes d'un signe de la main avec un sourire de débile d'am- héhé je vous vois venir- d'amis, affiché sur les lèvres.

_-Ca de ne veut rien dire Yuki-__ * chute !_*

* * *

Ouaaaaais c'est fiiiini ! Quoi, vous en voulez encore ? Nan?! quoi ?! *Se prend deux tongs dans la tête* MAAAAIS ARRÊTEZ AVEC CES FOUTU TONGS !

J'ai pas encore écris la suite donc .. va falloir patienter ! Maaaaaaais ! si quelques petites Reviews faisaient leur apparitions avant demain .. PEUT-ÊTRE, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE, que je pourrais réfléchir à une suite avant demain

* HIIIIIIIIIII *

Nan nan .. c'est pas du chantage .. ^_^..

AAAALLLLLLLLLÉ !

A bientôt et .. Enjoooy !

Signé: PititeYuki


	6. Chapter 6

Boooonjour tout le monde ! PititeYuki est de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'aimerai remercier _encore_ un millionième de fois 'Nathaniel Ofwood' qui m'a laissé ma toooooute première review ! *Essuie une petite larme* Je n'en suis qu'au 6ème petit chapitre, mais sachez que rien que vos visites me montrent que cette fiction vous intéresse ... Alors quand j'ai reçus cette review !

Maiiis ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin ! PititYuki ne refuse pas les reviews .. ^_^ ... Ok, j'arrête, c'est mal de forcer les gens !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant *Voir plus héhé* que les précédents et ... ENJOOOOOy

* * *

Chapitre 6 : … Il est c*n ? Ou ça se passe comment ?

* * *

8h30h du matin, jeudi .. Argh, j'aime pas le jeudi … Pourquoi ? 9H – 17h, ça vous rappel quelque chose ? Je. Déteste. Le. Jeudi ! Surtout que commencer avec deux heures de maths, c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi…

…

10h … Et merde, j'étais ENCORE en retard. Direction le bureau pour aller chercher mon petit billet rose chez mon délégué préféré.

Nathaniel était encore entrain de remplir des papiers quand je fis irruption dans son dos.

_ Tu sais que je t'adore Nath' ? Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

_ Attend un peu .. Il est 10h, tu es en retard, tu as probablement maths et tu veux ton billet de retard .. Je me trompe Yuki ?

_ Dans le mille …

Bon ok, j'avais honte .. Je détestais arriver en retard. Mais c'est des maths dont on parlait là ! Et puis ce prof me foutait la honte.

Après l'avoir remercier une petite douzaine de fois, je sortais de la salle quand…

_TOI !

_ Eu … moi ? Fis-je hésitante.

Wow, une Barbie ! Oui, une vrai Barbie se tenait devant moi ! Elle serai vraiment belle … Si elle n'avait pas se regard de tueuse psychopathe ! Je ne la connaissais pas encore, mais apparemment, elle, me connaissait.

_ Oui TOI ! Tu ne me connais pas encore, mais ca ne fait rien, tu le regretteras, je peux te le garantir ! Me hurla-t-elle.

_ Qu-

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, elle était déjà parti comme une furie.

Ok .. Alors sois j'avais un alzheimer précoce, sois cette fille était complètement FOLLE ! Certes très belle et très bien proportionnée, mais COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE !

…

J'arrivais malheureusement devant la salle et toqua. Ô saint Plectrom-à-poil, pardonne moi toutes mes erreurs et protège moi de la fureur du tyran !

_-t'en fais pas un peu trop là ?_ -

*Nan, pas du tout ! *

_ Entrez. Me fit le tyran d'un ton sec.

J'entrais dans la salle et donna mon papier, courant ensuite à ma place. Ketchup n'était pas encore là (s'il daignait venir un jour ..).

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour sortir mes affaires.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEM !

La porte se referme avec élégance. Pas besoin de relever la tête, Castiel venait de faire son apparition.

_ Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de billet ? Soupira Terminator. *Ouais, parce que tyran c'est trop commun *

_ Dans le mille !

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi, un sourire de vainqueur tourné vers moi. Je lui souriais en retour, non sans avoir le visage chauffer. (On arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas rouge DU TOUT ! Pas encore …)

_ Bonjour ?

_ Ouais c'est bon, tu m'as vu ! Me lança-t-il.

EUuké .. J'avais trop de fierté pour le dire, mais j'étais profondément vexée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je décidais de me murer dans le silence.

L'heure se passa sans qu'aucun de nous ne parlions, moi à tenter de déchiffrer ce que Terminator racontait, Ketchup à prolonger sa nuit.

La sonnerie retenti et Castiel disparu.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? Me demanda timidement Rosa.

_ Comm-

_ C'est moi qui lui ai dit, me coupa Nayou.

Leçon n° 1, ne plus TOUT raconter à sa meilleure amie sous peine de voir rapidement toute ta vie dévoilée au lycée.

Je la fusillais du regard, et reporta mon attention sur Rosalya qui attendais une réponse.

_ Je me posais la même question.

_ Faut surement pas chercher, c'est Castiel. Un coup il te parle, un coup tu n'existe pas. Plaisanta Rosa.

_ Ouais 'bin j'existe bel et bien alors il va arrêter jouer à se petit jeu.

…

Le repas du midi approchais et je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur l'être le plus aimable au monde. A vrai dire, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Etant donné ma capacité à me liquéfier en moins de deux, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée qu'il ne soit pas la.

_ Bon on va manger Yu' ? Me tanna Naïade.

_ OH ouais, j'ai la daaal !

_-Quelle grâce-_

*ouais je sais !*

Nous nous dirigions donc vers une table après avoir rejoins Lysandre et violette et avoir pris notre repas.

_ Tu as l'air énervée Yuki … ? Dit timidement Violette.

_ Vraiment ?

Ouais, j'étais un peu sur la défensive. Rosalya le remarqua et posa LA question qui me démangeai.

_ Castiel ne devait pas manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle à Lysandre.

_ Si mais il ne se sentais pas bien alors il a préféré rentrer chez lui.

Alors là ..

Leçon n°2: Il faudra que je me souvienne que si je veux mentir à quelqu'un, c'est sur lysandre que je ferai mon premier essaie !

_ Oh mince, le pauvre ..

Réflexion faite, si Lysandre est indisponible, je me tournerai vers violette ! Un regard avec Rosa et Nay' me fis comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas le croire.

_Bon bah .. Bonne appétit !

_-nan mais vraiment, quelle hypocrite-_

* Et alors ?!*

…

Une fois le repas du midi terminé, chacun retourna à son prochain cours. Toujours aucun signe d'un quelconque Ketchup .. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera une liquéfaction !

…

La journée se termine et Nayou et moi rentrons chez nous. Enfin chez elle. Enfin BREF !

_ La flème de faire à manger ce soir. Ca te dis des pizzas ? Me demande Naïade

_ ..

_ Allé ! Juste un écart !

_ Ok .. Mais on en partage une. Je tien pas à en manger une entière.

_ Traaaaanquil ! Tu veux quoi ?

_ T'aimes les reines ?

_ Yep.

En attendant que la commande soit prise et que le livreur arrive, je regardais dans l'étagère afin de trouver quoi regarder ce soir.

_ Y a un film qui te tente ? Demandais-je.

_ Hmm ….

Elle s'approcha pour mieux regarder.

_Eragon ?

_ Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, répondis-je avec un soupçon de bonne humeur.

OUI, j'étais toujours énervée. Mais j'allais pas laisser échapper ma colère digne d'un film d'horreur sur Nay', elle n'avait rien fait après tout …

…

Au bout d'une demi heure, la pizza arriva. Une fois celle-ci entièrement mangée, nous finissions notre film et montions nous coucher.

_Bonne nuit Yu' !

_ Bonne nuit.

Je me trainais dans mon lit, exténuée.

…

'Vvvvvvvvvp'

Je me réveillais en sursaut, et regardais l'heure. 2h10 … Qui est le SUICIDAIRE qui _osait_ m'interrompre en plein rêve ?!

Castiel .. ?! C'était comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Il est pas normal ce mec … Nan mais 2h du mat' !

« Tu dors »

… Il est c*n ? Ou... ça se passe comment ?

_**« Nan nan, je repeins ma chambre ! **_»

« Ah, dsl »

J'étais furax. D'abord il me remballait la veille, et maintenant il me réveillais en pleine nuit ?!

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et reparti dans mon profond sommeil que je n'aurais JAMAIS dû quitter.

…

La nuit semblait enfin commencer ... J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'entendis même pas vibré mon téléphone à 6h du matin.

Castiel : « Désolé pour hier»

* * *

Chapitre 6 terminééééé ! Je ne sais pas si cela rendrais bien et si c'est une bonne idée mais pensez vous que je devrais rallonger mes chapitres ? Ou au contraire sont-ils assez condensés selon vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ! Après tout, c'est vous qui lisez, alors c'est mieux de prendre votre avis en compte non ?

C'étaitLaMinuteSérieuse.

J'ai une booonne nouvelle ! le chapitre est déjàààà écrit ! (_Non, je ne m'ennuie pas pendant mes vacances !_) En fait c'est plus les menaces de ma soeur qu'on pousser à me concentrer (_oui, l'idée des tongs n'est pas aussi abstraite que ça ._. ..._) Mais je voudrais vraiment savoir si vous souhaitez que les chapitres soient plus long ou pas.

Merciiii encore une fois à Nathaniel Ofwood pour la review

*Prenez l'exemple héhé*

-Et c'est comme ça que tu veux inciter les gens à t'en donner plus ? -

* Bah ... ouais ? *

- Pitoyable ... -

Merci d'avoir lu et ... A demaaaaaaaain

Signé: PititeYuki la gogole !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? -_comme ils allaient te répondre…-. _Moi ça va, je passe mes journées sur mon ordi ou à la piscine … J'AIME LES VAVANCEEEEES ! Bref.

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Mon Ketchup !. Si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que visiblement, je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde au premier :P

Donc merci mille fois à tous ceux venant voir mes chapitres !

Bonne lecture et …

ENJOOOOOOOY :D

* * *

Chapitre 7 : … Yuki .. tu pleures ?

* * *

_Je me rappelais très nettement ce jours là. J'allais dans la chambre de mes parents, avec ma petite sœur. Ma mère et mon père nous avaient demandé de venir les rejoindre. Mais quelque chose, quelque chose dans la voix de ma mère n'allait pas .. Je ne savais pas très bien. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? .. surement un peu des deux après tout. _

_J'arrivais, suivis de ma sœur, dans la chambre. Je ne me souviens même plus quel jour on était, ni quel âge j'avais. C'est comme si à ce moment là, le temps c'était figé. _

_Je m'asseyais sur le siège, alors encore dans la chambre. _

_Mon souvenir s'embrumait de jours en jour …_

__ Votre père et moi … Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Commença ma notre mère. _

_Notre père ne disait rien. Comme toujours, il abordait ce visage sûr de lui. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé. De la culpabilité ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … _

__ On va avoir un poney ? Plaisantais-je. _

_En effet, j'étais très jeune, ça je m'en souvenais. _

__ Non …_

_Ma mère paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais c'est comme si elle n'y arrivait pas. _

_Son regard était embrumé. _

__ On va avoir un chien ? Tenta ma sœur. _

__ Non ce n'est pas ça .. _

_Elle regardait notre père. Elle le suppliait du regard. Elle le suppliait de le dire. Parce qu'après tout, c'était à lui de le dire. C'était sa décision, et non la sienne. _

…

Sept heure et demi, le réveil sonna. J'étais en pleure. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais revécu ce moment. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Aussi, j'étais soulagée que le réveil est sonné.

Je supprimais le messages de Castiel sans même le lire. Je sortis du lit et descendis pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuné.

_ Salut Yuk- … ca va pas ?

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais toujours sous le choque d'avoir revécu ce souvenir après tant de temps.

_ Oh … Ca recommence ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Oui ..

_ Tu sais, c'est pas de ta f-

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler Nay'.

Je n'avais pas voulu répondre aussi sèchement, mais c'était sorti comme ça.

Je savais qu'elle le savais, mais je m'en voulais.

_ Désolé ..

_ T'inquiète Yu' ..

Et elle me prit dans ses bras.

…

7h55, nous arrivions dans le lycée. Cette fois, Castiel était là et me regarda passer .. Sans même lui lancer un regard. Je sais que c'était mal, que j'étais encore bouleversée, mais je n'avais aucune envie de le voir, et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

_ Bonj-, commença-t-il.

Mais un regard suppliant de la part Nay' le stoppa.

Je continuais en marchant dans les couloir quand …

_ Viens par là toi !

Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Barbie et companie.

J'étais faible .. et n'osais même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt.

_ Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il te trouve. C'est vrai quoi, à part tes gros seins t'as rien ! T'es pas super belle, t'es petite et ronde et-

_ Dégage Ambre !

_ Mais-

_ Va-t-en tout de suite je t'ai dis !

Je me retournais, et fis face à …

_N-Nath' ?

_ Elle ne t'a rien fais ?

Il semblait inquiet… Moi j'étais toujours dans un état second.

_ Nan ça va .. mais c'est qui au juste ?

_ Ambre. Ma sœur …

Scotchée .. J'étais littéralement scotchée !

_ Mais vous êtes tellement …

_ Différent ? Oui on me le dit souvent ! Dit-il en riant.

Sérieux ? Sa sœur ? NAAAN ! Ca ne pouvait pas … C'es vrai que quand on y faisait attention ..

Visiblement, ce lycée était remplie de choses que je ne comprenais pas !

_ Oui c'est le mot. Fit-il en regardant la montre à son poignet. 7h58, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher…

7h58 … QUOIIIII ? Mon dieu j'allais être en retard en cours moi ! Je ne laissais pas le temps à Nathaniel de comprendre et parti en courant vers ma salle de cous.

…

Bien-évidemment, Ketchup était là aussi … Mais heureusement pour moi, Rosalya avait décidé de me sauver la mise et de se mettre à côté de lui. Autant vous dire qu'il avait pas l'air réjouis *_Mouihihi_*. J'allais donc m'assoir avec Naïade.

_ Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Ouais ouais …

En réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il me fallait toujours un peu plus d'une journée pour m'en remettre, c'était _simplement_ une question de temps...

Le cours passait, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y intéresser. A dire vrai, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je revoyais sans cesse ces images …

La cloche sonna, mais je n'y prêtais même plus attention.

_ Yuki ?

… Aucune réponse.

_ Yuki ?!

… Toujours aucune réponse.

_ B*rdel mais répond la gamine !

C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis enfin Castiel. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

_ Pourquoi tu réponds pa- … Yuki .. tu pleures ?

Je pleurais ? … je ne m'en étais même pas rendus compte.

_ Non, répondis-je sèchement avant de partir aussi vite que je pouvais.

Je n'avais même pas laisser le temps à Castiel de comprendre, j'étais déjà sortie.

…

Le reste de la journée, je tentais de ne parler de le moins possible et Ketchup resta éloigné de moi, ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de me faire envoyer balader.

La journée se termina (_trop_) lentement et Nayou et moi étions sur le chemin du retour quand elle se retourna brutalement.

_ Bon Yu' ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Je sais bien que t'es une grande timide et que tu parle pas beaucoup aux gens, mais t'es bizarre avec moi aussi. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je la regardais dans les yeux.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas.

_ Si c'est ton père, je sais-

_ Non ! Non tu ne sais pas justement ! Alors laisse moi avec ça tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de m'énerver injustement contre toi. Alors si je ne t'en parle pas, c'est que ce n'est pas le moment…

_ … Très bien.

Nous nous remettons à marcher et arrivons devant chez nous.

_ N'oublie pas que je serai toujours là … Ajouta-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je savais très bien que je l'avais un peu blessé en lui parlant comme ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de m'énerver sur elle et d'être en froid .. non ? J'étais en colère contre moi, mais après tout, je ne voyais pas bien comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. Je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de lui en parler, du moins pas maintenant, et c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute.

Je montais directement me coucher sans même manger et pris mon téléphone. Ok, j'étais lâche. Mais mes nouveaux amis étaient géniaux, et je n'avais pas été correcte avec eux. C'est pourquoi je leur envoyais à chacun un messages pour m'excuser.

« Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude aujourd'hui … j'étais ailleurs et je ne vous ai pas du tout écouté. Yuki. »

Je reposais mon téléphone et après m'être mise en pyjama, j'éteignis la lumière et tentais de faire le vide en moi.

_-Ca devrai pas être dur!_-

* Tien tien .. Tu m'avais pas manqué toi. *

_- C'est pas très gentil ça -_

* Je sais, c'était fait pour *

' VVVVvvp '

Lysandre, « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu pourra toujours en parler demain. Bonne nuit. »

… Je vous ai dis que j'adorais ce type ?

' VVVVvvp '

Rosalya, «Oooooh mon bébé ! Ca n'allait pas du tout aujourd'hui, mais j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Si ça va pas mieux demain, viens me voir 3»

Nan vraiment je les adore.

1minute, 2, 3,4 … Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je n'attendis pas Nathaniel et m'endormis.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais créé une liste noire sur mon téléphone, et c'est ce pourquoi le message de Castiel n'apparut pas sur mon écran.

…

* * *

Aaaaah je sais, je suis méchante hein … ? *Esquive une tong* Je vois ça ! Mais c'est encore raté !

Pas beaucoup de nouveautés avec Castiel hein, et pourtant vous étiez surement là pour ça … MAIS ! Demain (ou d'ici ce soir … tout dépend de vous niarkniark !), vous en aurez touuuuuuuut un paragraphe rien que pour vous ! C'est promis ! (_bah ouais qu'est-ce que vous croyez … j'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitre ! Vous croyez que je fais quoi sur mon ordinateur ? Des révisions … ? haahah ! Nan je devrais … 'devrais') _

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à tous pour en être arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre et …

Des pitiiiiite Revieeeeews ? *hiiiiiiiiii*

_-C'est reparti …-_

Au prochain chapiiiitre !

Signé: PititeYuki la gogole.


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooooo ! Comme chaque matin depuis … un petit bout de temps, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Vous avez trouvé Castiel incompréhensible ? Hahah ! bah … c'est pas fini. Je crois que lui non plus ne se comprend plus x)

Enfin, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop perdu … Bonne lecture et …

Enjoyyyyyy !

**Ps : ** A écouter: *Ludovico** Einaudi _ Nuvole Bianche***pour la partie souvenir de Yuki

**_(je le mets une fois au cas ou, vu que je ne l'ai pas fais avant et que j'ai la flemme de le rajouter : Seul Yuki, sa meilleure amie, le café-resto et leur maison m'appartiennent ! enfin la maison de Rosalya aussi, je ne l'ai pas vu :p il fallait bien que je l'imagine !_**)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ç_a m'a fait .. mal ?_

* * *

_J'étais dans la chambre de mes parents avec ma petite sœur … Encore ce rêve .. Je pouvais encore sentir la tension qui régnait alors … Le regard suppliant de ma mère, et celui sans expression de mon père … _

_Je ne me souviens même pas qu'il ai parlé, toujours avec cette même expression .. _

__ Papa va partir les filles … _

_Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris… du moins je ne voulais pas. Ma sœur et moi nous regardions, quand je compris le sens de ses paroles. Papa allait partir … Mais je compris également qu'il ne reviendrai pas, du moins pas pour nous revoir tous. _

_Je fixais ma mère, la bouche à demi ouverte. Ses yeux étaient humide. Elle allait pleurer. J'aurai pu le sentir sans même avoir croisé son regard. _

_Doucement, je repris conscience d'où j'étais. Pendant une fraction de second qui m'avais paru être une éternité, j'avais oublié où je me trouvais. Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais perdu, presque inconsciente. Puis cette impression disparut. La voix de ma mère se répercutait dans mon esprit « Papa va partir les filles ». Et tout doucement, très lentement, je me mis à pleurer. _

_Je ne voulais pas.. intérieurement je hurlais, je gémissais en me tordant de douleur. Une douleur que je n'avais alors jamais connue me consumait de l'intérieur. C'était insupportable._

_Je fixais mon père. Mon visage n'exprimais rien, mais des flots de larmes coulait dès à présent. _

__ Tu vas revenir ?_

_Après un instant d'hésitation, il avait simplement répondu:_

__ Oui, pour vous deux. _

_Et il était parti. Il avait déjà fait ses sacs et s'en allait. _

_Parfois, certaines images me revenais en mémoire, comme irréelles. Je me voyais, dans le fauteuil de la chambre, recroquevillée sur les genoux de mon père. Je pleurais. Encore et encore. _

_Mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce souvenir en était un. Peut-être étais-ce juste un cauchemar reflétant ce que j'avais ressenti ou ce que j'aurais voulu faire. Qu'importe. Il était parti …_

_Je m'étais précipitée vers la fenêtre. Sa voiture était toujours là. Bleu marine. Pas très grande. Mais c'était sa voiture, alors je l'aimais bien. Et puis je l'ai vu, et il a disparu, lui, et sa voiture. J'ai attendu comme ça toute la journée. Tout le week-end. Toute la semaine. Seuls les moments ou je devais aller à table, aller à l'école ou faire mes devoirs m'empêchaient de rester là, à l'attendre. Tous les soirs je m'endormais comme ça, assis avec les genoux repliés contre moi et la tête poser dessus, et chaque matin je me réveillais dans mon lit, en pleurant, revivant encore et encore le jour où il était parti. Ce même rêve. _

_Je voulais qu'il revienne. Maman pleurait tout le temps. Au début je pleurais avec elle. Mais elle a commencé à se cacher pour ne pas que je la vois. Alors je restais près de ma fenêtre. Et je l'attendais. _

_Petit à petit, je me refermais sur moi. Je ne faisais plus confiance aux autres. Je ne me faisait plus confiance à moi-même. Etais-ce ma faute s'il était parti ? _

…

On était samedi, il était 10h et j'avais mis le réveil pour ne pas me réveiller trop tard. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour voir ma tête.

J'avais encore pleuré. C'était la seconde nuit. Encore et toujours se rêve. Mais cette fois j'étais allée plus loin que la chambre.

Je décidais de prendre ma douche pour me réveiller. L'eau chaude m'avais toujours aidé.

Une fois habillée, je descendais pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuné. Cette fois, Naïade était déjà levée et regardais la télé. Elle m'avait entendu descendre et me fit un grand sourire … qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu lorsqu'elle vit ma tête.

_ Yuki … Avait-elle simplement dit.

Elle s'était levée et était venue m'enlacer. J'aimais ça. Ca remplaçait ce que je n'avais pas eu à cette époque. Elle me regarda et me sourit gentiment.

__ _Faut que tu te changes les idées, dit-elle seulement.

Je ne pris même pas mon petit déjeuné. Après tout, je n'avais pas faim.

…

Nay' et moi nous rendions au centre ville en compagnie de Lysandre qui nous avait rejoint un peu après que nous soyons assis au restaurant-café où nous étions allés avec Alexy.

Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les garçon, je n'avais pas confiance. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Il était différent. Peut-être était-ce le fait que lui aussi ai été rejeté dans son enfance. Il avait les yeux vairons, et ses camarade d'enfance l'avaient toujours rejeté. Je me sentais proche de lui dans un sens, même si je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours et à travers les (multiples) descriptions de ma meilleure amie.

Il n'était pas bavard, il était même très réservé et mystérieux, mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Après tout, je n'étais pas mieux.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui. Tu veux peut-être en parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je n'aimais jamais en parler, pas même à Nayou. Si elle était au courant, c'était simplement parce qu'elle m'avait forcé. Mais je ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins, elle savait ce à quoi je pensais quand j'affichais cette expression.

_ Non … Commençais-je. Peut-être un autre jour.

_ Tu n'es en rien obligée tu sais ? Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

_ Merci .. Mais je t'en parlerai un jours, c'est promis.

_ Très bien, dit-il avec un sourire.

En fait, ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui, c'était ça. Il n'était pas intrusif. Il n'essayais pas de tout savoir en vous forçant la main.

Le serveur vain prendre notre commande. Moi et Lysandre prenions un thé à la menthe et Naïade prit un café.

Un grand blanc.

Voilà ce qu'il y avait en ce moment autour de nous. Nay' se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main et en sorti un paquet de cigarettes.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'aimais faire lorsque j'étais dans un tel état, c'était de fumé un clope. Non pas que j'étais une grande amatrice, d'ailleurs je ne fumais qu'à l'occasion, mais cela avait au moins la faculté de me détendre.

_ Tu veux en prendre une ?

_ ouais s'te-plaît.

Naïade ne fumait pas non plus, enfin pas plus que moi. Elle gardait toujours un paquet 'au cas'.

_ Et toi Lys' ?

_ Non merci, je ne fume pas.

…

Nous parlions de tout et de rien et ça m'avait permit de penser à autre chose.

_ Bon je dois vous laisser, je doit aller chez Castiel.

Gros blanc. Je l'avais presque oublier celui là …

_ Je lui passerai le bonjour pour vous, continua-t-il en partant juste après avoir payé l'addition.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'avais encore oublier ma carte bleu.

_ Euh .. ok.

Naïade et moi nous regardions sans trop savoir quoi dire.

_ Bizarre …

_ Quoi bizarre ? Lui demandais-je

_ Sa phrase.

_ Eu .. Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, donc il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

_ Il devait surtout y aller et ne voulais probablement pas paraître impoli …

_ Non j'pense pas.

_ Arrête de penser, lui fige en tirant la langue.

_ bah toi aussi !

Notre conversation se finit en rire. Ca faisait sacrément du bien de rire un peu !

_ Bon, on fait quoi ?

_ Je sais pas … comme tu veux ? Finis-je par dire après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Ouais .. Parce que lui laisser la décision de faire le planning de la journée, c'était jamais un bon plan …

_ SHOPPIIIIIIING!

Que venais-je de dire ? JAMAIS ! au combien JAMAIS, il ne fallait laisser Nay' faire le planning …

…

_*Pendant ce temps* _

_**POV Castiel :**_

_TOC TOC. Quelqu'un toquait à ma porte. Ce devait être Lysandre, il avait promit de venir avant que j'aille promener Démon. _

_Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'invita à entrer. _

__ Un peu de rangement ne serait pas du luxe … _

__ Si t'es là pour me faire un sermon, la porte n'est pas encore refermée. Fis-je sèchement. _

_''m*rde .. ''_

__ Désolé .._

_Même si Castiel passait le plus clair de son temps à rembarrer les gens et embêter le monde, il ne le faisait jamais avec Lysandre. C'était son meilleur ami, et c'était bien le seul à pouvoir le supporter plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. Il ne lui parlait pas souvent mal, et quand il le faisait, il s'en voulait toujours. _

__ C'est rien laisse tomber. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas. _

_Il ne répondis rien. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Lui même se le demandait .. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. _

__ J'en sais rien. _

__Je ne peut pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a._

_Touché. _

__ C'est Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il. _

__ Je sais pas, surement aussi. _

__ Commençons par ça alors. _

_Il avait toujours su l'écouter après tout … Et ne l'avait jamais jugé. _

__ Bah d'habitude ça me fait rien quand les gens son tristes. Surtout les filles. Ca me fait rire, même. Mais quand je l'ai vu ça m'a fait .. mal ?C'était trop bizarre. Mais le pire c'est que j'ai pas compris pourquoi je l'ai fais pleurer, en fait. _

__ Je ne pense pas que c'était toi. _

__ Quoi ? Je l'ai quand même vu pleurer. _

__ Je te crois, mais je ne pense pas que c'était à cause de toi._

__ Bah ce serai pour quoi ? Il lui est rien arrivé. _

_Et puis il réfléchis (Je vous vois venir .. Ouais j'en suis capable!). C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas l'air bien la gamine quand elle est arrivée. _

__ Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu m'en parlé ce matin. _

__ Ce matin ?!_

__ Oui, je l'ai rejoins avec Naïade au café. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler._

__ Et t'as pas insisté ?!_

__ Non. C'était inutile, elle n'avait pas envie. _

_(Ce mec me désespérait des fois …)_

__ Pff … _

__ Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la harceler. _

__ Et puis quoi encore ? _

_(C'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à elle non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait chercher …)_

_**fin POV Castiel.**_

* * *

Les choses se coooorsent !Envie de savoir la suite ? MOUAHAHAHA, il faudra attendre demain ! (_A moins que … non non, rien :P)_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ? Sinon bah … tant pis pour vous QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? … Oh, plus d'action ? Ouais 'bin attendez hein ! Moi j'suis pas un robot et nos deux gredins non plus, ils sont humains après tout … Ils vont pas se sauter dessus ? (héhé … :P)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre !

REEEE…REEEEE…REVIEWWWWWWWS !

Ps: La musique citée plus haut, je l'écoutais pendant que je rédigeais le souvenirs de Yuki :P

Signé: PititeYuki la gogole !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut la populas' ! 8h30 je suis déjà levée ! Non je ne suis pas folle (_quoique …)_ mais devais partir à la plage à 10h … oui, devais. C"était sans compter la pluie ! Il pleut comme vache qui p*sse (_admirer mon langage !_). Je pense qu'avec des éclairs comme il y a … je vais m'abstenir d'aller me baigner !

Bref, vous vous en fichez, vous attendez seulement que PititeYuki poste son nouveau chapitre … et TADAAAAAA ! Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !

Il n'est pas très long mais … pour ma défense il était 3H du MATIN quand je l'ai écris ! (_super riposte_).

Pètage de plomb terminé, place à la lecture !

Enjoyyy !

Ps : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à l'univers d'Amour Sucré, sauf bien sûr Yuki et sa meilleure ami.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le KETCHUP ?!

* * *

_Bon t'as bientôt fini !?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je poirotais devant les cabines d'essayages… (_Nan bah nan, pas pour moi_). Nay' avait visité, revisité, et re-revisité TOUS, je dis bien TOUS les recoins de l'unique magasin de vêtements …

J'avais mal aux dos, mal aux pieds … A dire vrais, j'avais mal absolument _partout !_

_ Ouais attend il me reste encore 5 tee-shirts, trois pantalons et le pyjama à essayer et on rentre. Promis !

J'avais des envies de meurtre … _ (Du calme Yuki, du calme .. La tuer n'est pas la bonne solution … Dites, quelqu'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà tué sa meilleure amie ? ça vous a fait du bien ? *se prend une claque derrière la nuque* Ok je vois …) _

…

Nous nous dirigions _enfin_ vers Leigh pour aller payer.

_ Eh bien .. Ca fait beaucoup tout ça dit donc.

_ Elle a oublier qu'elle avait que deux bras et deux jambes en fait, dis-je en me tournant vers Nay' non sans un regard de tueuse sanguinaire.

_ Très drôle Yuki, nan vraiment !

_ J'ai plus d'humour à cette heure-ci… Alors sorts ta carte et BOUGES-TOI !

Une fois que Naïade eu fini de payer, nous sortions, quand …

_ Bouges-toi de l- … Toi ?!

_ Oh ! Tien, Barbie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de me voir apparemment. Moi, j'étais hilare face à sa tête déconfite.

_ Mieux quand je t'aurais fais payer tout ça.

Elle était parti aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

Euuuh … On peut m'expliquer là ?

_ Mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ?

_ Crois-moi, si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de savoir .. Moins tu en sais, et mieux tu te portera !

Après mûre réflexion, je décidais de suivre son conseil et passa à autre chose. Nous étions enfin rentrées quand le téléphone sonna. Nayou s'empressa d'aller décrocher.

_ Oui allô ?

_ …

_ Oh rosa ! Ca va ?

_…

_ Oui oui.

_…

_ Hmm hmm.

_…

_ Ce serai trop fun !

_…

_ Ouais attend je vais lui demander. … YUKIIIII ?!

Je sursautais. Quelle andouille celle là .. J'étais juste à côté d'elle !

_ Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que t'étais là, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Rosalya fait une soirée pizza-film demain et on dormirait chez elle ensuite. Mais t'inquiète, c'est juste à quinze minutes du lycée à pied.

_ Pourquoi pas ! Fis-je avec un large sourire.

…

Après avoir piaillé pendant vingtaines minutes montre en main_ (j'exagère à peine !)_, Naïade raccrochait enfin.

_ Y aura qui à part nous au fait?

Il est vrai que je ne m'étais même pas posée la question avant de lui répondre par l'affirmatif.

_ Oh pas grand monde, juste toi, moi, elle, Lysandre, Violette, Alexy (s'il arrive à décoller son frère de la Playstation 3…), Leigh bien sûre et …

Eu attend .. Elle à fait une pause là ? ELLE A FAIT UNE PAUSE DANS SA PHRASE ? Par tous les Plectrom-à-poil … Naïade me cache un truc et c'est JAMAIS bon signe !

_ Et … ? Commençais-je sur un ton inquiet.

_ Euh bah …

_ Accouche bon sang! Hurlais-je.

_ … Castiel, dit-elle sur le bout des lèvres.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

_ Le KETCHUP ?!

_ Oh ça va … c'est pas la mort non plus …

_ Nan mais le KETCHUP Nay' ! continuais-je.

_ Oui oh c'est bon !

_ Mais si tu me l'avais dis je serais pas v-

_ Oui bah justement ! Tu serais pas venue. C'est bien pour ça que je te l'ai pas dis enfin !

_ … et lui il sait que je viens ?

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres.

_ Eu je pense que Rosa a dû lui dire.

Je crois que je lui aurais sauté à la gorge si je ne risquais pas d'aller en prison pour meurtre.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

_ T'auras qu'à pas lui parler, c'est tout !

_ … Tu crains, puta*n, finis-je par lâcher.

Naïade affichais son sourire de vainqueur. OK, elle avait eu le dernier mot. Pour cette fois !

Je remontais ensuite dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs. Je n'avais aucune envie de les faire le lendemain.

…

Le réveil affichait 18h 34.

_ Vive les contrôles … ! Test d'aptitudes, mes fesses ouais … Je déteeeeste les maths ! Pestais-je. Raaaa' j'ai une dal de poney en plus!

Les nerfs qui lâches … Vous connaissez ? Bon 'bin voilà, ça m'arrivais aussi de temps en temps …

_(Tu veux dire tout le temps?-_

_ Ouais bon CA VA !)_

_-Niark niark niark …-_

_( … Rabat-joie)_

Une fois mon monologue mental terminé, je descendis pour manger.

_ Ca sens bon ton truc, c'est quoi ?

_ Wings à la sauce mexicaine !

En fait … J'ai plus envie de la tuer, tant qu'elle continue me fait de la cuisine comme ça !

_Oui je suis une dalleuse__ et OUI je l'assume !_

…

Une fois le dîné terminé, je montais au premier et me mis en pyjama en vue d'aller me coucher.

_M*rde … j'ai plus de batterie ! Grommelais-je.

En effet, la batterie de mon téléphone était à plat. Une fois celui-ci branché, je rentrais (enfiiiin) dans mon lit.

'VVVvvp '

Rosalya, « Tu m'en veux pas trop :/ ? »

Je ne comprenais pas bien…

**« Je devrais t'en vouloir ? »**

« … Pour avoir invité Castiel »

_Je l'avais zappé celui là !_

**« Sur le coup ouais … Mais c'est l'ami de lys' et le tien aussi alors bon … »**

« J't'adore ! Bonne nuit 3 »

_Eukaaaai … _

« Bonne nuit ! »

Je reposais mon téléphone et m'installa confortablement. Après tout … Pourquoi ça m'embêtais tant que ça qu'il vienne ? On était simplement amis (_et encore …)_ après tout.

Après un long moment à me faire une liste de toute les raisons que je pouvais imaginer pour me forcer à venir à cette stupide soirée, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis en peu de temps.

…

_… Ki ?… Yukiiii ! … Mais bon sang réveilles-toi ! Me hurla Naïade dans l'oreille.

BOUUUUUUMMM ! Je tombais du lit avec l'élégance d'un éléphant mort chutant du haut d'une falaise de vingt-cinq mètres et me releva en position de combat.

_ Q-QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI A ?

Nay' se tordait de rire. Apparemment, le spectacle était génial.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir du lit, madame la marmotte-ninja. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je regardais le réveil. Je déglutis avec peine. QUE …

_ Seize heure ?!

_ haha oui !

_ Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée plus tôt !?

_ Bah … Bonne question. Tu dormais bien alors j'ai penser …

_ Un conseil, ARRÊTE DE PENSER, ça ne te réussis pas DU TOUT !

Elle se remit à rire. Oh nom de tous les Plectrom-à-poil, je vais la BOUFFER !

Après cinq minutes à se foutre de moi, Naïade finis par sortir de ma chambre.

_ Il était temps … marmonnais-je.

Heureusement que j'avais eu la brilaaaante, la suuuuublime, l'extraaaaordinaire, la _– ouais bon on a comprit je pense …_- idée de faire mes devoirs la veille.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir fini ma douche et pris quelques affaires de rechange, je descendais voir ma _merveilleuse_ amie… qui elle était toujours en pyjama

Je ne préférais pas savoir depuis quand elle était levée …

…

Il était enfin dix-huit heures trente quand nous fûmes fin prêtes pour aller chez Rosalya.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin devant chez elle et … Le Ketchup fumait patiemment une cigarette, sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Eeeeeeh bah nan ! Faudra attendre demain pour que ' l'action ' commence ! _*S'enfuit à toute jambe en évitant une tong de justesse*_

Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Si ? Et 'bin c'est pareil ! *_MOUAHAHAH*_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à demain.

ReeeeeeeeeeevIEWWWWs ? :3

Signé: PititeYuki !


	10. Chapter 10

*marseillaise* 10ème chapitre ! Je souhaiterais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lu mes précédents chapitre et ceux et celles qui liront celui-ci. Sachez que même sans me laisser de reviews ou quoi que soit, le simple fait de voir tant de views me fait vraiment très plaisir. En commençant cette fiction, je n'étais pas sûr de moi, j'avais peur que personne ne la lise ou que personne n'y prenne plaisir … Mais quand je vois ça, je me dis qu'au final, ce n'est pas si mal ! Alors merci, merci à tout tous ! C'est vraiment super !

Je voudrais également remercier Nathaniel ofwood (encooooooooore une fois) pour ses nombreux reviews qui ont su me redonner du courage !

Maintenant, place à ce fameeeux chapitre (dont le titre est assez parlant selon moi :p)! Attentions à vos yeux et votre à visualiser les choses : C'EST PARTIII

PS: Seules Yuki et sa meilleure amie sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : C'est à ce moment que je réalisais. J'étais dans ses bras.

* * *

Il était là.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Non pas que j'étais étonnée de le voir, je savais qu'il devait venir, mais j'étais … Contente ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Je renonçais à comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu ressentir à ce moment et passa devant lui en essayant de ne pas attirer son regard … raté. Nos regards c'était croisés.

_Il a de ses ye- … mais qu'es-ce que je raconte moi ! Ressaisis-toi sale andouille ! _

_S_entant la tension, Nay' écrasa la sonnette et salua Castiel.

_ Alors t'es venue finalement ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Bah ouais, tu me vois bien.

_ …

_ Je vous manquais tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Cinglai-je soudainement.

Apparemment, il ne s'y attendait pas mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre. En effet, Rosalya venait d'ouvrir la porte et nous invitais à entrer.

Je me dépêchais d'enlever mes chaussures et m'installa sur le canapé près de Lysandre après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

_ Tu rentres ?

_ Nan j'ai pas fini ma clope, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Rosalya referma la porte et s'installa en face de nous, sur les genoux de Leigh.

_ Bon on commence par quoi ? On commande les pizzas ou on attend d'avoir fini un premier film ?

Je n'avais pas très faim, ce pourquoi je préférais regarder un film. Seul Naïade avait faim, mais se rangea vite de notre côté.

_ T'as quoi comme film ? Lui demandais-je

_ Oulà .. beaucoup trop pour te faire la liste si tu veux mon avis, plaisant Leigh.

_ C'est le meuble sous la télé. Fais-toi plaisir ma belle !

Je m'approchais donc de la télé. DES CENTAINES DE DV ! J'étais au paradis …

_ Oh t'as Skyfall !

_ Ouaip ! Tu l'as déjà vu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Nan justement !

On aurai une enfant de huit ans qui venait de trouver une sucette.

_ Personne n'est contre ?

Et c'est donc sur un accord de chacun que je lançais le DVD.

…

…

20h30. Le film était terminé et nous avions tous le ventre remplie de pizza.

_ Si j'en reprend une, j'ai le ventre qui va exploser ! Lançais-je

_ Ca devrai pas tarder !

_ … Mais c'est qu'il est comique le Ketchup !

J'étais peut-être un peu sensible, mais la remarque de Castiel m'avait blessé. Je tentais pourtant de le dissimuler.

_ Arrête de m'appeler commença !

_ Euuuh …Naaaaaaan !

_ … Gamine.

S'ensuivit d'un combat de _tirage _de langue.

_ Ils sont fais pour s'entendre c'est deux immatures, dites-moi !

_Merci Nay' … je te revaudrai ça_

- _elle a pas tord-_

(_dois-je te rappeler que tu es moi ?)_

- _nan, en fait c'est bon-_

_(_Bien !)

Mode Rouge-cramoisi-dégueux activé ! Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître … Castiel rougissait également.

_Wow … _ARRET SUR IMAGE S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT ! Le Ketchup rougis !

Il dû d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte car il détourna le regard.

_ Bon, on regarde quoi maintenant ? Demanda Lysandre.

_ Un film d'horreur !

Inutile de précisé qui avait lancer ça, n'est-ce pas …

_ Euh …

Naïade était loin d'être une fane de ce genre de film, à ma plus grande peine.

_ T'as quoi comme film d'horreur Rosalya ? Demandais-je.

_ J'ai que Saw.

_ Parfait ! S'écria Castiel en me regardant avec un air de défis.

Ah ouais … Il avait décidé de se la jouer comme ça ? Très bien.

_ Exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! M'écriais-je .

Après lui avoir retourné son si sympathique regard, je m'installais sur le deuxième canapé juste à côté de lysandre et …

_ Si je veux avoir la chance de t'obliger à regarder les scène gores, je suis bien obligé !

_Ouais ouais c'est c'est ça… On te crois tous mon grand. _

__ _J'ai pas peur des scène gores ! Fis-je d'un ton outré.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir …

…

…

Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu regarder ce film ? Ah oui, ça me reviens … J'AI UNE PUTA*IN DE FIERTÉ DE M*RDE !

Nous en étions au trois quarts du film et j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, les genoux repliés.

Castiel s'en aperçu… Et ricanait comme un imbécile heureux.

_ J'ai gagné, me chuchota-t-il.

_ … c'est pas drôle.

OK, j'étais pétée de trouille … mais c'était pas une raison pour se foutre de moi tout de même !

Je finis par me boucher les yeux et me cacher derrière mes genoux.

Une fois le film terminé, je regardais les autres. Naïade et Lysandre était déjà parti, Nay ' parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ces images après les dix premières minutes, et Lysandre car il était fatigué. Violette n'était même pas restée voir le film …

Ne restait donc plus que moi, Castiel, ainsi que Rosalya sur l'autre canapé, caché dans les bras de Leigh. A vrai dire, Castiel avait été plus occupé à se foutre de moi qu'à regarder le film … Pas étonnant qu'il n'ai pas eu peur !

-_Ouais c'est ça, donne toi des excuses Yu'-_

_(__Mais pas du tout …)_

_ Tu peux souffler, c'est fini Gamine.

Je le fusillais du regard, me levais et m'étirait. Le Ketchup fit de même et bailla à s'en déccrocher la mâchoire.

_ Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé à te moquer de moi ?

_ C'était fantastique !

_Mais il m'énèèèèèrve celui là !_

_ Bon, on va se coucher avec Leigh. Vous savez où vous dormez ?

_ Euh … Nan.

C'est vrai que je n'y avais même pas réfléchis, trop occupée à vouloir tenir tête à Môsieur.

_ Bon bah Castiel tu vas dormir avec Lysandre et toi …

_ Moi … ?

_ Eu …

_ Me dit pas que t'as plus de lit …

Seul un énorme sourire forcé me répondit.

_ Ok je vois … Et je dors où moi du coup ?

_ 'bin …

_ Je t'invite si tu veux ? Me lança Castiel avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Quelle galanterie … Mais sans façon. Je préfère encore dormir par terre mon grand !

Rosalya paraissait très mal à l'aise. Apparemment, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il manque un lit …

_ Je peux dormir sur le canapé au pire …

_ Ca ne te dérange pas ? S'enquit Leigh.

_ Nan nan, je l'ai déjà fait. Et puis … C'est toujours mieux que dormir avec Ketchup ! Lequel me fusilla du regard.

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé une corde sensible._

Rosalya et Leigh montèrent à l'étage en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

_ Bon bah bonne nuit la gamine.

Sourire-en-coin-de-la-mort-qui-tue … NAAAAAAAN ! _Et m*rde je rougis …_

__ _Je suis pas une gamine …

_ Tu me traite bien de Ketchup !

_ Parce que c'est la vérité.

_ …

_ Va te coucher Ketchup-ambulant !

_ Encore mieux dit-donc … dis en ricanant.

Je finis par me recoucher et Castiel parti se coucher dans la pièce à côté… Pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Eu …

Je sursautais.

_Oui, j'ai eu peur .. Pour ma défense, on a regardé un film d'horreur je vous rappelle ! _

_ … PUNAISE ! Tu m'as fais flipper. Qu'est-ce qui as, t'as peur du noir ?

_ Superbe réparti mais nan c'est pas ça.

_ Bah alors, accouche !

_ … Je devais dormir avec Lysandre mais il a prit toute la place et c'est à peine si j'ai la place de mettre un bras sous la couette.

_ Ca va j'ai compris. Je lui désignais le second canapé. T'as de la chance qu'y en est deux.

Par chance, ils étaient plutôt larges et assez rembourrés, ce qui les rendais moins inconfortable que des canapés ordinaires.

…

…

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que notre père nous prenait un week-end sur deux moi et ma sœur dans sa nouvelle maison. J'avais enfin compris qu'il était inutile de l'attendre devant la fenêtre, qu'il ne reviendrai jamais avec maman. Après plusieurs années de procédures de divorces et après plusieurs passages au tribunal, tous les papiers étaient signé et nos parents étaient officiellement divorcés. Nous avions plusieurs fois failli être mis à la rue, mais nous nous en sortions toujours. Notre appartement était enfin à nous et nous pouvions souffler._

_J'en voulais beaucoup à notre père. C'était de sa faute si toutes ces choses nous arrivais. J'avais enfin compris que tout ce qui était arrivé avait été prémédité, et que le but principal était de faire souffrir notre mère. Pourquoi ? C'était une question que je commençais à bannir de mon esprit. Je ne comprenais rien, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Nous étions ses enfants, sa chaire, et ce qu'il tentait de faire endurer à ma mère, nous l'endurions également. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il cela ? Se fichait-il complètement des répercutions que cela pouvait avoir sur nous ? _

_Il nous prenait de moins en moins souvent. _

_Je n'avais même plus envie de lui répondre à ses appels. Après tout, il ne méritait pas de nous avoir … c'était du moins ce que je tentais de me dire par dessus la colère et la tristesse qui me consumait de jour en jour .. Et puis un jour où j'avais enfin répondu, il s'étais énervé contre moi, me disant que si je ne répondais pas au téléphone, il ne viendrai plus nous chercher. _

_Depuis ce jour, je ne lui ai plus jamais répondu._

_Ma colère s'est dissipée, jusqu'à ne rester que de la tristesse … _

_Abandonnée. Je me sentais abandonnée. Les mois et les années passaient, et se sentiments ne disparaissait pas. Il s'amplifiait. Mon père nous manquait, du moins il me manquait à moi. Mais je n'arrivais plus à lui répondre … C'était beaucoup trop dur. Arriva même un moment où je n'avais même plus la force d'écouter ses messages sur ma boite vocale …_

**_PVE:_**

Elle pleurait de tout mon être, et c'est au bout de cinq minutes que Castiel se réveilla, les sens en alerte. Au début, il ne distinguait pas qui pouvait bien pleurer. Il sorti son téléphone. Trois heures du matin … _Yuki ? _C'était bien elle qui pleurait à chaude larme dans son sommeil.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, il s'était approché pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qui pleurait. Elle était recroquevillée sur le côté et sanglotait, la mine crispée d'une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et se décida après une infirme hésitation à se glisser derrière elle et l'entoura avec ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

Elle s'en rendit compte et se crispa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sur le canapé en face d'elle. Castiel n'était plus là.

_ Cast-

_ Tais-toi… et respire doucement.

Je m'efforçais de retrouver une respiration normale, mes sanglots se calmant peu à peu. Et c'est à ce moment que je réalisais. J'étais dans ses bras.

_Je ne comprend pas … _

Mon pou était redevenu normale et mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés. Castiel desserra son emprise et se redressa.

_ Explique moi ce qui va pas maintenant.

Sa voix était calme, posée, presque douce. Je ne comprenais plus rien …

_ Je …

_ Eh …je vais pas te mordre …

Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

_ Tu vas te moquer de moi …

_ Je suis réveillé par des pleure, je vois pas bien pourquoi je me moquerai.

Il paraissait tellement sérieux … Alors je lui expliquais tout. Je lui expliquais le divorce de mes parents, le départ de mon père, mon incapacité à l'accepter, ces longs moments à attendre son retour en regardant pas la fenêtre … Il écoutait tout, sans jamais m'interrompre et sans rire une seul fois.

Non vraiment je ne comprenais pas …

Je lui expliquais alors mon manque de confiance en moi, mon incapacité à faire confiance aux autres et encore moins aux hommes …

Je lui parlais également de ces cauchemars, de ses souvenirs qui revenaient me hanter presque chaque soirs …

Et alors doucement, il s'était allongé sur le dos en m'attrapant la main. J'était allonger sur lui, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais bien …

Après deux longues, une main posée sur mon ventre et l'autre dans mes cheveux, nous nous endormions.

Je n'avais encore jamais aussi bien dormis depuis que mon père était parti …

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à demaaaaaain pour la suuuite !

Reviews ? Allleeeeeez les amis !

Signé: PititeYuki la gogogogogogoolle !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 en ligne ! J'espère que le précédent vous à mit l'eau à la bouche !

Bonne lecture et …

ENJOOOOOY !

Ps: Seules Yuki et sa meilleure amie m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

* * *

J'avais dormis six heures et pourtant, je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi reposée depuis très longtemps.

Je tentais de me remémorer les événements : J'avais encore revécu ce souvenir, je m'étais mise à pleurer, j'avais été réveillée par Castiel, il s'était glissé dans mon dos avant de m'entourer de ses bras, j'avais repris contenance et on avait fini allongé, moi sur lui…

_ATTENDEZ… QUOI _?!

J'ouvrais grand les yeux… J'avais déballé ça tellement vite que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé.

En effet, j'étais toujours allongée sur lui. Sa respiration était calme et je pouvais sentir son souffle près de moi. Je tournais la tête, à de centimètres de la sienne. Il dormait, le visage détendu, un petit sourire en coin.

_Même en dormant … _Je riais intérieurement.

Je regardais mes mains. Elles étaient dans les siennes, posées sur mon ventre. Le plus étrange dans tout ça ? C'est que je me sentais totalement en sécurité.

Je souriais quand un murmure me sorti de mes pensées :

_ Enfin réveillée la gamine?

Je rougis violemment, ce qui le fit rire. Je n'osais plus bouger et me crispa.

Il dû le sentir car il libéra mes mains … Pour entourer mon ventre et poser sa joue contre mon front.

_Rouge-cramoisi, contre-attaque !_

_ Détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer, dit-il en riant une nouvelle fois.

_Il n'a pas tord … Yuki reprends-toi !_

___ Merci… fis-je timidement.

_ Merci ?

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Je souriais finalement et lui répondis :

_ Rien laisse.

Pour unique réponse, j'eu droit à un sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Un sourire franc et sincère. Pas un sourire coincé ou en coin. Non, un sourire naturel.

Je soupirais. J'étais vraiment bien … et le sommeil commençais revenir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je regardais ma montre :

_ Il est temps de se lever Ketchup, insistais-je en levant ma main pour lui montrer l'heure.

_ Hmmm …

Il fini par dé-serrer son étreinte et nous nous redressions.

_ … tu m'énerves, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Je me relevais et me tourna pour lui faire face.

_ C'est mon boulot ! Lui fis-je en tirant la langue.

Je fouillais dans un des placards dans la cuisines et trouva quelques bols et des céréales. Une fois tout préparé, j'amenais le tout sur la table basse du salon avec un plateau pour attendre que tout le monde se réveil et vienne prendre le petit déjeuné.

_ … merde.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a ?

_ J'ai oublier de prendre des verres… Tu voudrais pas aller les chercher ?

_Souris Yuki, souris. _

___ Et puis quoi encore ? T'as cru que j'étais qui ?

_Castiel est de retour …_Ca ne pouvait pas durer, en effet.

_ Une personne avec un grand cœur qui aurai bougé ses petites fesses pour aller chercher des verres pour tout le monde ?

Et ô miracle, l'impensable se produisit, Ketchup se leva. Une fois entré dans la cuisine, je sautais sur le canapé pour lui piquer la place et alluma la télé pour mettre une chaîne de musique. J'avais toujours fais ça chez moi, alors pourquoi je perdrais mes habitudes ici ?

_ T'as pas perdu de temps toi ! C'était ma place là.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté que je lui ai piqué sa place.

_ C'est qu'une place. Fis-je sans détacher la tête de la télé (non sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil).

Castiel se posta devant moi, me cachant la télé.

_ Dernière chance de pas mourir, ici c'est ma place, insista-t-il.

_ Crèves ! Lançais-je avec un sourire triomphant.

_ T'es sûr de toi là ?

Son visage affichait un sourire … démoniaque. Cela ne me plaisait, mais alors pas DU TOUT. Mais je ne voulais pas céder pour autant.

_ Affirmatif mon grand !

Soudain, il me pris pas les poignais, me tira vers lui et sans que je comprenne comment nous en étions arrivés là, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux. J'étais coincé, les bras croisés et les mains de nouveaux emprisonnées dans les siennes.

_Joues rouges un jour, joues rouges toujours ! _

_ Je t'avais dis que je voulais reprendre ma place … Maintenant on y est tous les deux, je trouve pas ça si mal.

_ …

J'ouvris la bouche, et la referma. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre…

_ … Tu m'énèèèèèrves !

Mais je devais avouer qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas si mal… _Ok ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Je dis ça parce que … parce que … Parce que je suis énervée VOILÀ !_

Castiel me relâcha un peu et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Salu- … oh ! Je dérange je crois ! Fis Rosalya.

Ketchup et moi sautions d'un seul coup du canapé, rouges écarlates. (_Au moins, j'étais pas toute seule cette fois_)

Leigh suivis de Lysandre était arrivés au même moment.

_ C'est pas ce que vous - … commença Castiel.

_ Nous n'avons rien dit je te ferai remarquer, fis Lysandre avec un petit sourire.

Et moi ? … Et bien j'étais sur le point de faire un malaise tellement le sang affluait dans ma tête.

Naïade arriva à ce moment.

_ Vous êtes tous déjà debout ?! … Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Vous êtes bizarres …

_ Absolument rien ! Dis-je précipitamment pour aller ramener mon bol dans la cuisine. Je passais ensuite en vitesse devant tout le monde pour aller me laver dans la douche à l'étage.

…

…

La matinée c'était écoulée tranquillement, Nay' et Rosalya assis l'une à côté de l'autre, moi à tenter d'écouter les cours, et Castiel, avachit sur sa table à tenter de dormir.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi calme.

Dernier cours de la journée, physique. Je vous laisse imaginer qui était mon voisin ? … Pardon ? Castiel ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Et bien … BINGO ! Vous avez gagné … RIEN DU TOUT !

Ce dernier ne passa pas son temps à dormir comme il l'avait au précédant cours mais plutôt à essayer de me battre au morpions. Non, vous n'hallucinez pas.

Une fois la journée terminée, Nay' et moi rentrions chez nous (_comme d'hab' vous me direz …)._

J'enlevais mes chaussures et me précipita sur le canapé pour allumer la télé. Heureusement que n'avions rien à faire pour demain.

_ Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle me fusillait littéralement du regard.

_ De quoi ?

_ Ne fais pas semblant.

Ok, au moins c'est clair, elle est en colère.

_ Vous étiez tous bizarre ce matin, surtout toi et Castiel. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Et moi qui voulais éviter de parler de ça … C'était complètement raté.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu me cache Yuki. Insista-t-elle.

Je lui racontais tout. En commençant par le souvenir et terminant par le fait que Rosalya nous ai ''surpris ''.

_ Et tu es arrivées juste après. Finis-je.

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air de ne pas y croire.

_ J'en étais sûûûûûr ! Hurla-t-ell.

_ hé hoppopopopo ! On se calme. De quoi t'en étais sûr ?

_ Fais pas celle qui n'a pas à compris …

1, 2,3,4 … 10 secondes :

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'es pas malade un peu toi ?! T'as fumé quoi ce soir ?!

Naïade explosa littéralement de rire. Ce qui dura à peu près … un bon quart d'heure.

_ Bon c'est bon ? T'as bientôt fini ?

_ Oui pardon … dit-elle en faisant mine de reprendre contenance. Nan mais plus sérieusement, vous deux, c'est le top !

_ Le … Quoi ?

_ T'es aveugle ?

_ … N'importe quoi.

_ Soit tu es complètement bouchée, soit tu es aveugle … ou peut-être même les deux tien !

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu dis n'importe quoi …

En réalité, cette idée me plaisais beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas y croire … Après tout, le seul homme à qui je me soit attachée m'avait lâchement abandonné …

Tout ça, Nay' le savait.

_ Ouvre un peu les yeux et crois-y un peu, tu veux ?

_ Hmm …

_ Bon… tu sais que je t'adore, mais il est tard ma Yuki … je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Ouais, t'as raison …

_ Toujours !

_ N'importe quoi !

C'était à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait toujours me faire rire.

_**POV Castiel :**_

_La pendule affichait 23h 34. Ce soir, je dormais chez Lysandre. Leigh était allé dormir chez Rosalya, et Lysandre m'avait donc invité à venir. _

_J'avais allumé la télé, mais il me fixait avec une expression étrange. _

__ Quoi ? Ca va pas Lys' ? _

__ C'est à toi de me le dire …_

_Il était franchement bizarre ce soir. _

__ Bah moi rien … mais toi t'es bizarre depuis cinq minutes. _

__ Il y avait comme un malaise ce matin chez Rosa'. _

__ Ah ça …_

_Yuki … Je savais bien qu'on en viendrai à parler d'elle. _

__ Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tout le monde dormais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre cette nuit là. _

_J'étais devenu cramoisi … Ca ne me ressemblais pas du tout. _

__ Ouais … Cette nuit j'ai dormis dans le salon …_

_Un ange passa._

__ Continus, m'encouragea-t-il. _

_C'est alors que je lui racontais tout. Mes sauts d'humeur encore plus fréquent que d'ordinaire (on va pas s'mentir …), lui qui prend toute la place dans le lit déjà trop petit pour deux, Yuki qui sanglotait…_

__ Je sais pas si j'ai bien réagis en fait …_

__ Tu n'as rien fais ? _

__ 'Bin si justement …_

_J'étais légèrement embarrassé. _

__ Mais encore ?_

__ Bah …_

__ Tu sais bien que je ne te jugerais pas ? _

_Et il n'avait pas tort. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui je pouvais tout dire, c'était bien lui._

__ J'me suis allongé derrière elle et … je l'ai prise dans mes bras. _

_Je regardais mes pieds. AAAh mais BON SANG ! C'était pas moi ça ! Jamais j'aurais réagis comme ça avant … * ouais, avant, quand elle n'était pas encore là*._

__ Et comment a-t-elle réagis ? _

__ Eu … bah elle était surprise. Mais je lui ai dis de se taire et de respirer. Elle me faisait flipper aussi la gamine! Elle arrivait même plus à respirer tellement elle pleurait …_

__ Je vois … Est-ce qu'elle s'est calmé ?_

__ Bien sûr. De toute façon je l'aurai pas lâché tant que ça aurait pas été le cas. _

__ Hmm … Je pense que tu as bien réagis. _

_Ce qui était bien avec Lysandre, c'est qu'il savait se mettre dans la peau de n'importe qui. Et je devais le reconnaître, là ça me rassurait à mort …_

__ Ensuite elle m'a raconté pour ses cauchemars. _

__ Ses cauchemars ?_

__ Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'elle était bizarre depuis deux jours …_

_C'est alors que je lui racontais tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit pour son père et son manque de confiance dans tous ce qui l'entourais et surtout son manque de confiance en elle. J'ai compris qu'il l'avait brisé… _

_J'avais trop de fierté pour le dire devant qui que ce soit, mais quand elle m'avait raconté tout ça, j'avais mal pour elle. Je ne voulais pas la laisser et aller me recoucher. J 'avais trop peur qu'elle se brise en mille morceau …_

__ Et c'est pour ça que je me suis r'allongé avec elle et qu'elle s'est endormies… sur moi. _

_Pendant tout le temps où je lui avais raconté ça, il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de me regarder d'un air concentré. _

_Il s'était finalement levé et s'était arrêté à ma hauteur. La main posée sur mon épaule, il me souriait._

__ Je crois que tu as trouvé une fille aillant un passé aussi dur que le tien … Si j'étais toi, je ne la laisserai pas s'éloigner. _

_**Fin POV Castiel.** _

* * *

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'écrire plus loin que le chapitre 12 … Je vais essayer de m'y mettre dans la soirée ou avant de m'endormir, mais je ne vous promet rien. J'ai beaucoup de travail avant la rentrée … Je vous dirais demain si j'ai pu prendre de l'avance !

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain !

Reviews ? FONCEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! :D

Signé: PititeYuki la gogolucheee


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me fois-iu une fois de plus un nouveau chapitre, le 12 !

N'ayant plus de chapitre en avance hier, j'ai veillée jusqu'à 3h du matin pour vous montre le chapitre n°14, espérons qu'il vous plaira tout de même ;) _Ouui en fait j'avais zappé mais j'avais déjà fait le 13 … *Coup de stress* … * Vois arriver une horde de flambeau au loin* Aaaaaah nan ne me tuez pas ! Pourquoi ça ? Et bien tout simplement … car … car c'est moi qui écrit les chapitres VOILÀÀÀ ! NAMÉooow !_

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous et …

Enjoooooooy !

Ps: Seules Yuki et sa meilleure amie sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : … tout le lycée dit que vous êtes ensemble …

* * *

J'avais dormi toute la matinée, n'aillant cours que l'après-midi. Il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais je me rendis au lycée pour travailler un peu plus tôt sous le saule. Une fois arrivée, je regardait ma montre.

_J'ai une heure et demi devant moi … Tranquille ! Allé Yuki, fais-toi violence, t'es archi nulle en maths !_

Je m'assis donc contre mon arbre, mis mes écouteur et me concentra sur mon cours.

Je fus interrompu cinq minutes après par l'arrivé d'un message sur mon téléphone.

_Mince, j'avais oublier de l'éteindre …_

Castiel, « Tu fais quoi ? »

Ok … soit il s'ennuyait à mourir, soit il s'était trompé de numéro.

« _**je révise et toi ? »**_

_**« **_J'me fais ch*er »

_BINGOOOO Yuki , il s'ennuit! _

_«_Je peux squatter ?:P »

« _**Eu tu vas un peu te faire ch*er vu que je travaille »**_

_Ehé ! Tu peux plus rien répondre à ça ! Yuki, ou l'art de se défiler … _

« Pas si je t'embête !T'es où ? »

… Et m*rde ?

« _**Dans la cours du lycée … »**_

« T'es bizarre toi … Bouges-pas j'arrive ! »

_M*rde, m*rde … trouve un truc Yuki ! _

_**« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »**_

« Nan »

_Super Yu'… _

Plus aucun message. Je me remis à mes révisions.

Cinq minutes encore passèrent, et quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Inutile de relever la tête, je savais déjà à qui j'avais affaire.

_ T'écoutes quoi … fit Castiel en décollant mon casque de l'oreille, … Bob Marley, t'écoutes ça toi ?

Ca avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

_ Ouep.

Il débrancha mon casque de mon ipod.

_Hé !

_ Attend, me coupa-t-il en rebranchant ses écouteurs. Moi aussi je veux entendre.

_ Hmmm … Ronchonnais-je juste avant de me remettre à réviser.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3, 4, 5 …

_ Mais arrête ça ! Hurlais-je en essayant de récupérer mon cahier des mains du Ketchup.

_ … Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu révisais vraiment ? Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Bah si. Maintenant rends-le moi !

_ Nan.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que ça t'embête et que j'suis venu pour ça. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais intérieurement je bouillonnais. Finissant par abandonner, je m'allongeais dans l'herbe en récupérant au passage mon écouteurs qui était tomber dans ma tentative désespérer de récupérer mon cahier. Je croisais les bras bras,ferma les yeux et fis mine de bouder.

Une ombre vint interrompre mes pensées.

_ Bah tu vas pas bouder pour ça quand même … ?

Visiblement, ma réaction l'amusait beaucoup.

Imaginez donc bien la scène qui va suivre :

Je décidais donc de lui tirer la langue, en grande fille mature que j'étais. Sa réaction ? Se pencher au dessus de moi, me faire un grand sourire digne d'un enfant de cinq ans qui aurait trouvé un yoyo et me faire une pichenette sur le nez. S'ensuit alors de ma merveilleuse réaction qui fut de fermer les yeux, froncer les sourcils, faire une mimic étrange avec mon nez et ma bouche, et rentrer mon menton.

C'est bon, vous l'avez bien imaginé et êtes entrain de vous étouffer avec votre salive ? Et bien je peux vous l'annoncer, le rire de Castiel est mille fois plus accentué que le votre.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

_ Je sais pas, mais c'était marrant, fit-il après avoir fini de se tenir les côtes.

La cloche retenti alors, annonçant l'heure du déjeuné. Je me rassis donc, en ne manquant pas de me frotter le nez avec vigueur, ce qui fis repartir Castiel dans son hilarité. Je m'interrompis en remarquant que quelqu'un nous observait depuis le font de la cours. Il y faisait trop sombre et je ne pus par conséquent pas voir qui s'y trouvait, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette finisse par disparaître.

_ Tu pars déjà ?

_ Oui, j'ai promis à Violette et Naïade de manger avec elles.

_ Ah ok. Tu vas en cours cette après-midi ?

La question mis du temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau tellement elle me paraissait aberrante. Après réflexion, c'était l'expert en la matière qui me posait la question.

_ Je ne sèche pas moi, monsieur ! Lui répliquais-je.

Ce dernier ne trouva alors rien de mieux que de me tirer la langue avant de partir. _J'ai trop d'influence sur lui, pffff … _

_ Bon bah à plus !

Je rentrais ensuite dans lycée en direction de la cafétéria, sous les regards des élèves que je croissais.

_Bah qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ceux là … ? _

Leur expression était étrange, et sans plus essayer de les comprendre, je me rendais au près de Violette et Nay' qui m'attendais déjà. Nous nous rendions donc près des plateaux pour prendre notre repas et prenions la première table que nous trouvions.

_ Ca à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, Yuki.

C'était la première fois que Violette me parlait sans hésiter.

_ Oui, ça fait un bien fou de sourire de nouveau !

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire complices, quand Naïade me parla la première.

_ Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Castiel ?

_Rougis paaaaas, rougis paaaaas ! … Et m*erde !_

_ M-mais pas du tout !

_ … tout le lycée dit que vous êtes ensemble … dit timidement Violette.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! O-on est juste amis, c'est tout !

_ Hmm… juste amis hein ?

Naïade et ses fameux clin d'oeil qui veulent tout dire …

Je décidais de ne pas répondre de peur de m'enfoncer, et de regarder ailleurs… Hmmm ? Vous avez dis mauvaise idée ?

_ Moi je dirais qu'il est pas indifférent ! Continua-t-elle en pouffant de rire

_ Pff … n'importe quoi, fit-je en rougissant d'avantage.

Je piquais ma fourchette et décidais de détourner la conversation, ce qui ne fut pas facile.

Une fois le déjeuné terminé, il nous restait une demi heure de battement. Je quittais alors les filles en aillant pour idée d'aller voir Nathaniel pour lui faire par de ma décision pour mon choix d'activité quand quelqu'un me poussa visiblement de façon délibérée. Je finis donc par terre, sur les fesses …

_Ma fierté prend un grand coup là … _

_ Je te préviens, arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Je relevas la tête, et aperçue avec horreur que mon agresseur n'était autre que …

_ Barbie ?!

_ Arrête de donner des noms stupides aux gens ! Me hurla-t-elle.

Je dois l'avouer, elle me faisait peur avec son expression de je-vais-te-dépecer-et-éparpiller-les-morceaux-aux- quatre-coins-du-monde-avec-un-grand-sourire-sadiqu e …

_ … mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Je sentais mes yeux se border de larmes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir à toute jambes et me cacher là ou elle ne pourrait pas me trouver.

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Hurla-t-elle d'avantage.

_ M-mais je sais pas de quoi tu parles … commençais-je.

_ Arrête de jouer avec moi !

J'étais littéralement terrifiée par cette poupée grandeur nature qui menaçait de me retirer mes entrailles (et vu sa tête, elle prendrait bien son temps).

_ Je te le dis tout de suite, ne t'approche plus _jamais _de _mon _Castiel. C'est _mon_ petit- ami. T'as compris ?

Elle avait soigneusement prit la peine d'appuyer sur le 'jamais' et ' mon '.

Elle n'attendit pas que je réponde et parti telle une harpie en fureur.

Je me relevais avec peine et alla me réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Cette altercation entre moi et Ambre m'avait profondément blesser. J'avais un peu repris depuis mon dernier cauchemar, et je revenais au point de départ … Mais surtout, j'étais plus qu'en rage contre Lui. Lui qui c'était bien moqué de moi, qui c'était amusé avec moi et m'avais laisser espérer … Espérer quoi ?

Et c'est là que je m'en rendis compte …

J'avais enfin compris qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour moi…

* * *

Tadadaaaaaaaaaaaaa *_sourire de triomphe*_ Ca vous a plus ?L_e premier qui me dit non … eu … je … lui fais rien en fait (en même temps, vous êtes derrière un ordinateur) _

Bref passons. Pas de meurtre aujourd'hui. Bonne nouvelle donc, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre demain sans faute !

Merci d'avoir lu !

REVIEEEEEWS ? Allllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Signé: Gogolito-PititeYuki


	13. Chapter 13

(Réponses aux Reviews à la fin !)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le nouveau chapitre est là, tout frais rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et …

ENJOOOOY !:D

Ps: Seules Yuki et sa meilleure amie m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : … Comment je pourrais te croire ? - … Parce que c'est la vérité …

* * *

Il restait un peu moins d'une demi heure avant le début des cours. Je m'essuyais les larmes et scrutais mon visage dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient encore enflés, mais je pouvais aisément faire passer ça pour de la fatigue. Je sortais ensuite en direction de la salle des délégués, où Nathaniel devait m'attendre pour que je lui donne mon choix d'activité.

_ Salut Yuki, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Tu vas bien ?

_ Un peu fatiguée, mais sinon oui.

_ Parfait. Tu connais les matières ?

_ Non pas toutes.

En réalité je n'en connaissais aucune, et je n'y avais même pas réfléchis.

_ Alors …

Nathaniel sorti une liste. … Il reste le club de jardinage, de musique et de basket.

Jardinage, aucune chance. J'allais tuer les fleures … Les seules plantes que l'on m'ai jamais offertes n'avaient durées que deux semaines … Je passais mon tour pour ce club là.

Quand à la musique … j'avais beau adorer cela, je ne chantais que sous la douche. Et pour ce qui était de jouer d'un instrument, c'était simple … Je n'en avais jamais touché un seul.

Ne restait plus que le club de basket. Je n'étais pas vraiment une grande fane du sport de ballons quelqu'il soit, mais le basket était de loin celui que je préférai.

_ Le basket.

_ V-vraiment ? Fit-il apparemment surprit.

_ Bah ouais, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

_ Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le sport, voilà tout. Je te pensais plus jardinage ou chant. Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

_ Ah non pas du tout ! Dis-je en riant.

Nathaniel me tendit ensuite un papier à signer (_faut tout signer ici non de Dieu!)_ pour que l'administration prenne mon choix en compte et me fasse parvenir mon emploie du temps complet dans quelques semaines.

_J'espère qu'ils le mettront pas le mardi matin … je m'y étais fais à me lever tard ! _

La journée se termina enfin et moi et Nay' rentrions enfin à la maison. Une fois le dîné prit, je montais dans ma chambre, m'affalais sur mon lit et tenta de faire le point sur ma journée.

Toc' toc'.

_ Yuki ? Ça va ?

Naïade se trouvait derrière la porte. N_iahah, tu pourras pas rentrer Nay', j'ai verrouillé la porte … _

__ _Euh ouais ouais, pourquoi ?

_ Je sais pas … t'étais pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

_En même temps, j'avais mangé que du pain … Pas trop besoin d'assiette ! * Naaa mais quelle ironie *_

Puis soudains, le visage de Castiel apparut dans mon esprit … Je commençais à trembler.

_ Nan, trois fois rien je t'assure, tentais-je de la persuader. C'était sans compter ma voix un peu trop tremblante …

_ Oh toi tu me caches quelque chose ! C'est à propos de Castiel ? … Il t'as fais quelque chose ?!

_ … S'il-te-plaît Nay', laisses-moi tranquille …

Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, une vague de remord me parcouru, me faisant frissonner.

Je fixais le plafond pendant durant un moment et fus rapidement interrompue par mon téléphone.

Rosalya, « Mon amouuuuur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel ?! Répond, sinon je vais m'inquiéter ! »

_Merci Naïade … _

_« **Rien, laisse c'est pas grave. »**_

Je décidais de ne pas donner de réponse à Rosa quand un second texto fit sonner mon téléphone.

Lysandre, « J'espère que je ne te dérange pas à une heure si tardive … Je viens de recevoir un message de Rosa, elle avait l'air en colère. S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Castiel ? »

_J'en étais sûr … _Et maintenant, même Lysandre était au courant ! _Tout ça parce que mademoiselle Naïade ne sait pas tenir sa langue …_

Je ne savais pas mentir à ce mec … Aussi je préférais tout simplement ne pas lui répondre.

Je jetais mon téléphone sur mon bureau après l'avoir mis sur silencieux et m'installa pour terminer mes devoirs. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, j'avais enfin terminé. Je m'apprêtais à me mettre en pyjama quand mon téléphone vibra, annonçant que quelqu'un cherchait à me joindre.

_Ketch- … QUE-WOAAAA ?! 'manquait plus que lui …_

Je laissais le téléphone sonner dans le vibre une fois, deux fois, trois fois … Le téléphone finit par s'arrêter après un long moment. _Il est coriace dit donc ! _

Il était bientôt minuit quand la sonnette retentit. Comprenant que Naïade n'allait pas ouvrir, je descendait les marches (non sans une très grande classe d'éléphant) et vint ouvrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Juste devant moi se trouvait le Ketchup, trempé par la pluie. Plus tôt dans la journée, ce tableau m'aurait fait rire, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

_ Tu répondais pas au téléphone.

_ Oui et alors ?

_ … bah j't'ai fais quoi ?

Visiblement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

_ Ta gu*ule et rentre chez toi.

_ Att-

Je lui claquais la porte au nez et remontais dans ma chambre, mes larmes coulant de nouveaux.

Castiel avait dû comprendre que je ne lui ouvrirais pas car la sonnette ne re-sonna pas.

…

…

Mercredi … Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je commençais à détester ce jour … Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire … TP DE BIOLGIE. Et devinez avec qui je suis ? … Vous voyez maintenant ?

Je m'essayais à ma payasse, me promettant ne pas le regarder dans les yeux… Ce que, bien au contraire, je fis !

_Débile un jour, débile toujours !_

Je croissais son regard et baissa iméditement les yeux.

_ Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais ? Dit-il en pressant son scalpel sur le pauvre œil de bœuf que nous avions à disséquer.

Je pris mon sac, et alla le poser au fond de la classe comme nous l'avait gentiment suggéré le professeur. Durant le reste de l'heure, j'évitais soigneusement de lui répondre, quitte à détruire cette oeil par simple rage _(de toute façon, il en aura plus besoin …), _sauf pour parler de la dissection.

Les deux heures d'enfer passèrent encore plus lentement que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer et je me précipitais à l'extérieure de la salle pour fuir la bombe à retardement qui menaçait de s'écraser sur moi, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le poignet (_rassurez-moi, vous avez tous compris de qui il s'agit ? …)_

_ Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi et tu vas me répondre ! Je t'ai fais quoi puta*n !?

Castiel était hors de lui, ce qui me terrifia littéralement… (_mode liquéfaction activé!)_

J'esquivais un geste brusque pour libérer mon poignet et tenta de fuir quand il me plaqua contre le mur du couloir, les mains placer contre le mur de part et d'autre de ma tête, si bien que je ne pouvais plus prendre la fuite.

_ J'attend ! Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

_ …

Je sentais mes forces disparaître et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Castiel se rapprocha de moi, de sorte que je ne puisse plus éviter son regard.

_ J'te lâcherai pas tant que tu m'auras pas dis … murmura-t-il.

La colère et la tristesse bouillaient en moi, me faisant exploser.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre c*n ! T'as juste jouer avec moi ! Et moi j'ai été trop c*nne ! Trop c*nne pour me confier à toi, pour te dire tout ce qui me faisait peur, pour croire que tu comprendrais, que ça pourrais marcher et que je pourrais aller mieux ! Mais tu m'a menti, depuis le début ! T'avais tout prévu ! C'est ça hein ?!

_ … Mais de quoi tu parles … ?

_ T'es vraiment un sal*p, tu le sais ça ?! Tu voulais jouer avec moi ? Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ?!

Je fondis en larme. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je l'avais trop fais.

Castiel, manifestement décontenancé avait baissé les bras et m'observait.

_ Qui t'as dis ça ?!

Il était de nouveau en colère, celle-ci lui déformant les traits. En plus de pleurer, la peur s'empara de nouveau de moi.

_ La pouffiasse qui te sert de petite-amie ! Lui avais-je craché à la figure.

_ La pouffiasse qui me sert de … avait-il commencé à répéter.

Soudain, son visage passa de la fureur au rire. Je restais couac.

_ Tu parles d'Ambre là ?

Mes joues s'empourprèrent de rouge. Je n'osais de nouveau plus le regarder dans les yeux.

_ T'as quand même pas cru que ce qu'elle t'a dit … ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurai menti ?

J'étais de nouveau pris d'une subite envie de meurtre. Il m'avait fais du mal et se permettait de m'infliger ça ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel …

Castiel reprit enfin son sérieux, me prit par la main et m'emmena sur le toit. Cela faisait trop d'émotions pour moi en aussi peu de temps … Je me laissais donc tomber au sol, un quelques mètres du mur et le Ketchup vint s'assoir devant moi.

_ Je suis jamais sorti avec elle, et ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ma peur envolée. _Bah vas-y accouche, au point où on en est …_

_ Quand j'étais petit, son frère lui a cassé sa poupée préférée. Je lui ai réparé et depuis ce jour elle me colle au c*l … Elle raconte à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, mais c'est bien la dernière personne avec qui j'aimerai sortir !

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout … J'ouvris la bouche, la referma … et finis par répondre.

_… Comment je pourrais te croire ?

Castiel se leva après une brève hésitation, vint s'assoir dans mon dos en s'adossant au mur et passa ses autour de moi, m'obligeant à me coller contre son torse.

_ … Parce que c'est la vérité …

Pleins de sentiments me parcoururent en même temps … J'étais en colère contre Ambre, en colère contre moi d'avoir pu la croire mais également d'avoir jugé trop vite sans même écouter la version de Castiel, mais j'étais surtout et pardessus tout très embarrassé … Je m'étais en effet rendu compte que j'avais tout simplement balancé à la tête de Ketchup que je l'aimais … Et en plus de ça, je me retrouvais une seconde fois dans ses bras …

Nous somme restés ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je n'avais pas osé bougé durant tout ce temps …

_… On va être en retard en cours. Fis-je timidement.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. C'était la seconde fois que je le voyais avec ce sourire … Ce sourire que j'aimais tant, ce sourire sincère. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule et ses yeux était clos.

_ M'en fou, je suis bien là. Fit-il en braquant ses yeux sur moi.

Je ris doucement.

_ C'est bien dommage, mais j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver collée en maths …

Après un petit soupire, Castiel finis par me lâcher et m'aida me relever.

Il allait me falloir du temps pour m'y faire …

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nathaniel ofwood :**

**1°) Ouuui ! Je trouve super tous les deux ! Mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Yuki et Castiel après tout … On est pas au bout de nos surprises )**

**Ah le passé de Castiel … C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais Yuki le saura un jour. Car après tout, elle s'est confié au Ketchup, alors pourquoi pas lui ? (_Namééééow !)_**

**Oui, j'aime laisser du suspens à la fin ^^C'est assez insupportable pour les lecteurs, mais en même temps, je trouve que ça donne plus envie de lire la suite encore !:D**

**2 °) Ambre, Ambre, Ambre … Elle ferai presque de la peine avec ses répliques pitoyables !:P Mais bon … Que serais ce lycée sans elle ? Bien trop clame si tu veux mon avis !**

**On a pas finir d'entendre parler d'elle ) Après tout, elle a dit à Yuki qu'elle se vengerait (on sait maintenant pourquoi) …**

****A demain pour la suite !

Reviews :D C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

signé: PititeYuki


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ! Pour tous ceux que je n'aurais pas perdu jusqu'ici, voici le 14 ème chapitre de Mon Ketchup!.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, Enjooooooy

Ps: Rie n'est à moi, sauf bien sûr Yuki et Naïade.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : _J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir …_

* * *

Est-ce que je l'aimais ? C'était la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis maintenant deux semaines. Et comme chaque matin, j'envoyais cette idée le plus loin possible. Peut-être avais-je peur … Peur de quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… Surement pas de lui.

En effet, cette épisode sur le toit nous avait beaucoup rapproché, ce que Naïade ne se privait pas de me faire remarquer. Nous n'étions pas ensemble, bien que ce soit l'idée de chacun dans le lycée.

_Bon les deux idiots, vous vous dépêchez ? Hurla Rosalya.

_ Demandes ça à l'autre crétin de Ketchup pour qu'il me rende mes affaires alors !

_ C'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que je vais te le rendre, fit le dit Ketchup avec son éternel rictus.

Comme depuis ces deux semaines, Castiel passait son temps à jouer avec mes nerfs. Cette fois-ci ? C'était mon portable qu'il m'avait prit. J'étais entrain d'envoyer un message à ma sœur quand celui-ci me l'avait prit des mains.

_ Dis-moi de qui vous parliez et je te le rend !

_ C'est mort. Rends-le moi !

Vous vous en doutiez, ce message parlait de lui, et il le savait très bien. Ces temps-ci, Castiel prenait un malin plaisir à me faire rougir. A croire que mon embarra l'amusait !

_ T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis !

_Oui j'ai rougis, pas besoin qu'il me le rappel ! _Le simple fait qu'il me l'ai fasse remarquer me fis rougir d'avantage.

_ Bon allé, rends-lui avant qu'elle ne rôtisse sur place ! Plaisanta Naïade.

_Toi j'te retiens …_

_ Rends-lui Castiel. Nous allons être en retard et tu sais que la directrice déteste ça, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, acheva Lysandre.

Castiel me rendit enfin mon téléphone et nous nous rendions enfin dans la salle où tous les élèves de la classe avaient été convoqués.

Une fois tout le monde assit, la directrice prit la parole.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, j'aimerai vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Votre classe a été choisit parmi toutes celles de terminale, étant celle possédant les résultats les plus élevés, pour partir une semaine en voyage scolaire en Bretagne. Ce voyage sera entièrement financé par le lycée, vous n'aurez donc rien à débourser.

La directrice finit enfin de parler et la classe fut parcourue d'un grand brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que Mr Faraize ne prenne la parole, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Ahem … Vous serez priés de bien vouloir chercher le formulaire d'inscription auprès de votre délégué principal. Le départ est prévu pour … euh … dans trois jours…

Plus personne ne disait mot.

La directrice et le professeur quittèrent ensuite la salle, sans en dire plus.

_ Trois jours ?! M'époumonais-je.

_ Apparemment, ouais ! Ricana bêtement Castiel.

_ Arrête de te marrer comme un débile Ketchup !

S'ensuivit d'une grande discussion sur qui allait venir.

_ Moi je ne viens pas, fit Rosalya.

_ Bah pourquoi ?! Avais-je répliqué en même temps que Naïade.

_ Leigh ne fait pas parti du lycée, il ne peut donc pas venir avec moi. DONC, je reste.

Et elle disparu.

Tout le monde acquiesça l'un après l'autre, et nous sortîmes enfin de la salle pour aller cherche nos fiches.

_ Tu peux m'en prendre une s'te-plaît ? Me demanda face-de-Ketchup. Je vais fumer une clope.

_ Dis plutôt que tu veux pas avoir affaire à Nathaniel…

_ Ouais aussi, répondit-il sur un ton désintéressé.

Autant je l'adorais, autant je trouvais que parfois il pouvait se comporter comme un vrai gamin …

Nos nous rendions donc tous (sauf Castiel) dans le bureau des délégués pour demander la feuille.

_ Départ à 6h ?! avais-je une fois de plus hurlé dans le salle.

_ Eh oui, fit Nathaniel visiblement embarrassé.

_ … On y va en car en même temps … Nan mais quelle idée ! … Ils vont nous faire croire que le voyage va durer 17 heures en plus ?!

C'était le bouquet …

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de rester assis trop longtemps sans bouger … Et puis il faut compter les pauses pour le petit-déjeuné, le déjeuné, le goûté et le repas du soir … Rajoutes aussi les pauses café pour le chauffeur afin qu'il puisse se reposer !

_ Oui enfin de là à faire 17h de route …

Je prenais ensuite ma feuille et celle de Castiel, en m'apprêtant à me rendre à mon prochain cours quand Nathaniel nous stoppa.

_ J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Pour savoir comment bien tout organiser, tous les professeurs sont réunis pour discuter. Les deniers cours de cette après-midi sont donc annulés.

_ Géniaaaaaal ! Dis-je en disparaissant pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon Ketchup préféré.

_Euh … est-ce que j'ai bien dis ça ? … ok … oubliez ça alors ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

Je me rendais ensuite dans la cours, en direction de notre saule. Bien-évidemment, il était là.

_ Devine la bonne nouvelle ! … et la moins bonne.

_ Eu … Je sais pas.

_ T'es pas drôle ! Allé, essais de deviner Ketchup!

Long moment de réflexion …

_ Hmmm … tu vas arrêter de m'appeler par ce surnom débile ?

_ Nop ! Essaie encore !

_ … Tu vas arrêter de me faire ch*er et me dire cette puta*n de bonne et mauvaise nouvelle?

_ … T'es relou … Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur d'un coup ?

_ Hmm … maugréa-t-il.

Il m'exaspérait …

_ Bah vas-y dit. J'suis pas Sherlock Holmes ! et je vais pas chercher comme Nathaniel!

_ Arrête de parler de lui aussi !

_ Ah je vois … T'es jaloux en fait ! Fis-je avec un sourire de triomphe.

_ M-mais n'importe quoi toi ! Arrêtes de dire des conner*es plus grosses que toi ! Beugla-t-il en rougissant.

_Touchéééé le Ketchup ! _

_ Hmmm Hmmm …

J'adorais faire ça. Vous savez, comme les psychologues quand ils font mines que ce que vous racontez est « intéressent … » en prenant un air concentré/constipé. (clichés quand tu nous tieeeeeens)

_ Arrêtes de faire ''Hmmm hmmm '', c'est énervant ! … Bon alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle et cette moins bonne nouvelle !?

_ Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Eu … Je commence par la moins bonne ou par la bonne ?

_ La moins bonne.

_ On part dans trois jours …

Grand silence …

_ C'est ça une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ? Reprit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

J'avais beau être avec lui presque H24 depuis deux semaines, je ne me ferai jamais à ses sauts d'humeurs !

_ Bah ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour le demander à tes parents …

_ Ah ouais c'est vrai ! T'es pas courant toi !

_ Au courant de quoi ?

_ Je suis émancipé.

_ Sérieux ?! Mais tu me l'as jamais dis …

_Il est sérieux lui à me cacher des trucs pareils ?_

_ Bah tu me l'as jamais demandé en même temps.

_ Comment je pouvais te le demander sans même le savoir ? M'offusquais-je.

_ Bref ! … Et la bonne nouvelle ?

_ On pas pas cours de l'après midi ! !

_ Aaah ! Bah ÇA c'est une bonne nouvelle !… Ca te dis de venir avec moi promener Démon près de l'étang ? me demanda-t-il après hésitation.

_Dis nan Yuki, dis nan ! Trouves-toi une excuse ! Mais dis naaaaaan !…Et ne rougis pas par pitié !_

_ Euh … ouais pourquoi pas ?

_ Génial ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je passerai te chercher en bas de chez toi à 17h30 alors.

Et sur ces mots, Castiel quitta la cours et disparut …

Quant à moi, je restais ça là, comme une andouille …

_MAIS POURQUOI T'AS DIS OUI BON SANG ?!_

C'est après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à me taper la tête contre l'arbre que je me décidais à rejoindre Naïade à l'entrée du lycée, qui m'attendait visiblement depuis un bon moment.

_ Bah tu fouta*s quoi ?

_ R-rien !

Nous rentrions ensemble comme à notre habitudes à la maison, moi en retrait derrière Nay', elle devant, non sans me lancer quelques regards furtifs pour savoir ce que je lui cachais probablement.

C'est seulement après avoir franchis le seuil qu'elle me posas enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas cette fois ?

_ Euh trois fois rien …

_ Ecoute, ça fait deux semaines que ça va super bien, Dieu seul sait comment Castiel se débrouille, mais je sais reconnaître quand ma meilleure amie vas mal !

_ Bah justment … c'est lui le problème …

Un ange passa …

_ Bah vas-y racontes !

_ J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir …

* * *

Croyez-moi, Yuki n'a pas fini de rougir!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ? Je vais me répéter (_Oui, je sais. Vous adorer le harcèlement !) _mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mes chapitres, ce qui au contraire vous plais plus etc etc. Dites-moi tout simplement si la fiction vous plait ! Vous ne vous en apercevez peut-être pas, mais rien que ça motive énormément ! Pas besoin d'un long paragraphe de quatre-cent pages d'éloges … Ce n'est en aucun ce que je recherche. Mais comme toute personne travaillant sur une histoire, j'aime avoir des avis (_constructif c'est encore mieux ;) )_ Donc n'hésitez surtout pas. Même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas, après tout les goûts ne se discutent pas ;)

Merci d'avoir lu (_si vous n'êtes pas passé à la fin parce ce mini roman ne vous intéresse pas)_ et à demain pour la suite !

Signé: PititeYukiiiiii


	15. Chapter 15

Terrible nouvelle … Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ! Je voulais en écrire un hier soir (ou plutôt ce matin, ça dépend du point de vue) mais à trois heure du matin, ma mère m'a prit en flag' … J'ai donc été contrainte de fermer la lumière et de dormir. Je vais donc me m'y atteler le plus vite possible pour éviter de me faire assassiner !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et enjooooy !

Ps : Seule Yuki et sa meilleure amie m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Des canards ?

* * *

Naïade hurla dans tout l'appartement.

_ J'le savaaaaaais !

_ Arrête Nay', c'est pas drôle …

_ Mais t'as un rancard !

_ N-n'importe quoi ! C'est pas un rancard !

Vu le visage de ma meilleure amie, j'étais la seule à y croire.

_ Déjà t'as un rendez-vous, me fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_ On est juste amis !

_ … J'ai rien dit à propos de ça.

_Coincée Yu' …_

__ _ Peut-être … mais tu l'as pensé très fort !

_ Hmm … Mais si vous êtes _juste _amis, pourquoi ça te met autant mal à l'aise ? Dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

J'ouvris la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que répondre. _C'est vrai ça … pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? C'est pas la première fois que je traîne avec lui après les cours… Mais … il me la demandé de façon étrange cette fois … _

C'est vrais qu'en y repensant, il avait l'air beaucoup plus enjoué à l'idée qu'on soit tous les deux …

Je secouais la tête. _Ca me stress encore plus d'y repenser que d'en parler …_

_ Je sais pas.

_ Moi je sais … !

_ … NAN ! Tu sais rien ! OK ? Je ne veux pas entendre tes hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres …

_ Si tu veux. Juste c'est à quelle heure ?

_ Il passe me chercher à 17h30. On va promener Démon et il m'avait demandé si je voulais venir avec lui.

Naïade fit un grand sourire mais, heureusement pour moi, ne fit aucun commentaire.

_ Tu veux manger avant ou une fois revenue ?

_ Après, là j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

_ Comme tu veux Juliette ! Dit-elle en riant et en partant en courant pour que je ne puisse pas l'étriper.

_Je l'aurais un jour celle là …_

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que je restais bloqué devant mon armoire sans trop savoir quoi me mettre.

_Raaaaaaa' t'es pitoyable Yu', tu t'occupais pas plus de ça avant … Avant quoi d'ailleurs ? _

Oh et puis zut ! Je décidais de rester dans ma tenue actuelle, quand Naïade toqua à la porte.

_ C'est bientôt l'heure Yu' !

_ Arrêtes ça un peu, tu veux ? On croirait que tu es plus stressée que moi …

Seule un éclat de rire me répondit, quand mon téléphone vibra.

Castiel, « Descends, j'arrive bientôt »

Je pouvais déjà sentir mes joues rougir lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsque je sorti en trombe de la maison pour éviter d'affronter le regard hilare de ma colocataire, le Ketchup précédé de son beauceron arrivaient.

Je me sentais bête, attendant sur place, figée telle une parfaite statut de briques rouges … C'était sans compté Démon qui me sauta dessus avec une facilité déconcertante. Visiblement, me voire me faire piétiner pas un son molosse en manque d'affection faisait beaucoup rire Castiel.

_ Bon ça suffit, assis Démon ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le chien s'exécuta, et je ne pu me retenir de lui lancer un regard surpris. _Si ça c'est pas de l'autorité … _

__ _Il t'a pas fait mal ? Dit-il visiblement inquiet.

Je ne comprendrais jamais ce mec … Un coup il se moquait de moi, et l'instant d'après il s'inquiétait !

Je restait sans pouvoir répondre.

_ Hé oh ! Réponds quelque chose !

Castiel me faisait de grands gestes devant le visage, ce qui réussis à me sortir de ma létargie.

_ … Euh comme une personne assise par terre parce qu'un magnifique gros chien vient de l'y mettre.

_ Tel maître tel chien, que veux-tu ? Ironisa-t-il

J'explosais de rire.

_ Ca va les ch'villes le Ketchup ?

_ Oui, merci pour elle.

Castiel m'adressa son plus beau sourire d'hypocrite et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je le regardais, hésitante. Je devais l'avouer, j'avais peur qu'il me lâche pour rire une deuxième fois. Puis je me rappela les deux semaines passées … _C'est vrai qu'il a passé son temps à m'enquiquiner mais bon, il est pas là pour ça… AAAAAh mais reprends-toi Yuki ! On dirai que tu parles d'un amant … _Le dernier mot se perdit dans mon esprit. _Pff ça va vraiment pas chez moi ! _

Après une petite hésitation, je lui pris la main. Il tira plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé et je finis collée sur son torse. Nous rougissons tous les deux …

Démon tira sur la laisse et se mis à aboyer, apparemment mécontent.

_ Je crois qu'il en a marre d'attendre !

Nous partîmes donc en direction du parc et lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'atmosphère était de nouveau dépourvu de toute tension, comme ces deux dernières semaines.

Je regardais Démon tirer sur sa laisse en riant.

_ C'est le chien qui promène le maître on dirai, me moquais-je.

_ C'est ça charries-moi … Prends-le et on verra.

_ Très bien !

Je prenais ça comme un défis. Tenir en laisse Démon sans me faire tracter prouvait dans un sens que je pouvais me faire obéir.

Castiel s'arrêta et me passa la laisse. Nous reprenions la promenade, et comme s'il avait comprit mes attentions, le beauceron resta assez proche de moi pour qu'il n'y est aucune tension dans sa laisse.

Je souriais face au visage déconfit du Ketchup.

Soudains, son expression se mua en un large sourire.

_ Je serais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas aussi vite …

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je détournais le regard pour voir où le sien était plongé.

_ Des canards ?

Castiel n'eu pas le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit. Démon s'élança vers eux … Vers l'étang.

SBAAAAAAAM'.

Je tombais tête la première après quelques mètres, emportée par l'élan, dans l'étang. Ma tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Je lâchais la laisse et tenta de me remettre debout, l'étang n'étant pas profond là où je me trouvais.

_Bon sang ma tête … _Je fus prise de vertiges, tout tanguait autour de moi et mon front me faisait souffrir. Automatiquement, je portais ma main là où la douleur m'assaillait, quand je sentis quelque chose de liquide et chaud couler le long de ma narine gauche.

Du sang ?

Ma vision se troubla et je perdis connaissance.

Je ne saurais combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais lorsque que je me réveillais enfin, une chose était sur, je n'étais ni au parc ni chez moi. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, des rideaux masquant la faible lumière du soleil se couchant.

_Déjà, il ne fait pas nuit … _

Je tentais de me redresser mais fus de nouveau prise d'une migraine. Je renonçais et me rallongea.

_ Yuki … ? Yuki ?

_Castiel …_

Avec tout de même un peu de mal, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Apparemment, je m'étais rendormie…

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Comme si des éléphants s'amusaient à me piétiner le front …

_Et oui ! Même dans les pire moments, MOI, je fais de l'ironies mesdames et messieurs ! _

Soudains je me rappelais la scène dans l'étang. _Du sang … Chez les autres ça ne me fais rien, mais quand c'est moi …_

Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas où je pouvais bien être… Je ne reconnaissais pas cette pièce.

_ On est où là ?

_ Chez moi, fit-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux. Tu penses que tu peux te lever ?

_ Euh je sais pas on va voir … Attend, m'aides pas.

J'enlevais la couverture du lit de Castiel qui me recouvrais et m'aperçu que j'avais toujours mes vêtements trempés. Je tentais ensuite de me redresser, mais cette fois plus doucement. Je m'attendais à ce que la douleur revienne, mais rien ne se produisit. Pleine d'assurance, je me mis rapidement sur mes pieds… Chose que je regrettais aussitôt. La douleurs me reprit, plus violente encore.

Voyant que j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir une fois de plus, Castiel m'attrapa pas la taille, me collant à lui.

En temps normale, j'aurais rougis. Mais là, je n'étais même pas en mesure de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Doucement mais sûrement, nous arrivâmes dans la salle de bain, près du lavabo.

_ Oh mon Dieu … fis-je en découvrant ma tête dans le miroir.

_ Bouge pas Dracula , je reviens avec du désinfectant et de la pommade.

Je lui tirais royalement la langue, n'étant même plus capable de riposter, et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il revint quelques secondes après avec tout le matériel nécessaire. J'avais un peu repris des couleurs, et pus lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour son surnom abominable.

_ … je suis pas Dracula…

Et ce sourire en coin qui revenait toujours … Le jour ou il ne me le sortira pas, je pourrais en conclure qu'il est gravement malade !

Castiel posa sa main sur mon front.

_ T'es brûlante la gamine !

Maintenant que j'y pensais, il est vrai que je grelotait. Mais étant trempée, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de mes habits dégoulinants.

Comprenant le sens de mes dents calquant violemment, il retira son tee-shirt, me le passa et sorti de la pièce.

_ Enfile ça et dis-moi quand t'as fini.

Après un temps fou à retirer mon haut et enfiler celui de Castiel, celui-ci pu enfin revenir pour désinfecter ma plaie.

_ Tu t'es pas raté dit donc …

_ Je fais pas les choses à moitié, que veux-tu ?

Une fois que mon infirmière improvisée eu terminé de s'occuper de mon front, nous retournions dans la chambre.

_ T'as faim ?

_ Non merci … prononçais-je avec difficulté.

Je ne sais pas si cela était dû à la fièvre, aux frissons me parcourant ou au coup que je m'étais pris, mais les bras de Morphée réclamaient de nouveau ma présence.

_ Tans mieux, j'avais pas la foie !

_…Hé ! Mais tu fou quoi là ?…

Castiel s'étais effectivement invité à côté de moi.

_ Je te rappelle que c'est dans mon lit que tu es.

Il n'avais pas tord …

Voyant que je ne répliquais rien, ce dernier m'attira contre lui et posa son menton sur ma tête.

Trop épuisée pour le repousser ou tenter quoi que ce soit, j'obtempéra et posa mon front contre son cou sans prêter attention à la douleur qui finie par disparaître au fur et à mesure que nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre …

* * *

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**_Vive Castiel _: **

**1°) Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction te plait:D **

**2°) Euh … Il n'y a pas de titre en fait x)**

**3°) Là je t'arrête tout de suite, cette fiction n'est basée sur aucune autre. Tout viens de ma propre inspiration. Pourrais-je savoir à quelle fiction la mienne te fait penser ? **

**4°) T… vous ? Je suis seule pour écrire cette fiction :P A moins que tu veuilles me vouvoyer x)**

Merci pour la lecture de ce chapitre et à demain pour la suite (que je suis peut-être entrain d'écrire pendant que vous lisiez).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Reeeeeeeview ?

Signé : PititeYuki


	16. Chapter 16

**(Ecoutais The Mortician's Daughter de Black Veil Brides lord de l'écriture du chapitre )**

Salut tout le monde ! Comme prévu, un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre hier, je n'ai plus de chapitre pour demain. Je promet de faire au mieux, mais je ne promet pas en revanche d'avoir fini pour demain …

Bonne lecture,

enjoooooy !

PS: Seule Yuki et sa meilleure amie sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Je te le promet mon Ketchup…

* * *

_Six appels en absence de Naïade ? Ah oui ça me revient …Je sens que ça va être ma fête en rentrant_

J'avais passé la nuit chez Castiel. Enfin AVEC Castiel serai plus exacte …

8h30, je me réveillais enfin. J'étais toujours allongée, le dos contre son torse, ce qui ne m'empêchais pas de grelotter.

Vendredi, la veille du week-end, ou le moment parfait pour tomber malade … Tout ça à cause de son chien !

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs couché au pied du lit. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que je m'étais réveillée hier soir.

_Il me fait de la peine … _

Je me réveillais petit à petit, sentant mon mal augmenter à la même allure. J'avais mal partout et commençais à claquer des dents quand Castiel se réveilla.

_ … Tu verrais la tête que t'as …

_ Arrêtes c'est pas drôle … Je me sens vraiment pas bien là.

En effet mon visage était plus pâle que jamais et des poches violettes commençaient à se dessiner sous mes yeux. _Un vrai zombi mes amis …_

Castiel plaqua sa main sur mon front avant de prendre un air contrarier.

_ Bouges pas, je vais appeler un médecin.

_ C'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de partir …

Un quart d'heure après avoir appelé, une femme vint m'examiner.

_ Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas bien grave et votre blessure est superficielle. Vous avez surement dû attraper froid. Avec du repos et du calme, vous serez remis sur pied d'ici lundi ! Je suppose que vous êtes lycéenne et avez cours cette après-midi ?

_ Euh oui…

_Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous préparer un certificat pour justifier votre absence d'aujourd'hui.

_ Merci …

Elle parti juste après avoir confier mon certificat au Ketchup ainsi qu'une ordonnance pour acheter des médicaments pour mon mal de tête et ma fièvre.

_ Tu as mis où mes affaires hier soir ?

_ A sécher pourquoi ?

_ Pour m'habiller et rentrer chez moi, figes-je en essayant de me lever.

Grave erreur … Une centaine d'éléphant déguisés en mariachi jouaient à la marelle dans ma tête.

_ Tu tiens même pas debout ! Dit-il en riant. De toute façon j'avais pas l'intention d'aller en cours aujourd'hui … Je préfère dormir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Castiel se remit au lit et ferma les yeux en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

J'ouvris de grand yeux.

_ Tu vas dormir toute la journée?!

_ … Et t'emm*rder aussi, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

_Oh nan m*rde …_

_ Impossible ! Répliquais-je.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_ P-parce que … Parce que le médecin a dit que je devais rester au calme …

_Sheeei ! Prends-toi ça dans tes dents Ketchup-man !_

_ Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer une journée entière avec toi pour te voir dormir, peut-être ?

Je rougis illico presto …

_C'est bien le moment … Relativises, au moins ça te redonne des couleurs !_

___ Ca m'aurais pas dérangé …

_ C'est ballo Gamine ! Parce que j'adore t'embêter ! Dit-il en me mettant une pichenette sur le nez ce qui m'arracha une grimace. Bon je te laisse comater le temps que j'aille chercher ton médicament.

_Oh non pitié pas ça … Faites que ce soit pas un truc infecte ! _

Castiel revint peu de temps après avec un flacon de sirop.

_ Y a écrit « deux cuillères par jour » … commença-t-il.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et me cacha sous le drap.

_ J'aime pas le sirop ! Hurlais-je aussi fort que je pus (c'est à dire pas très fort…)

Castiel était évidemment mort de rire.

_ Gamine te va de mieux en mieux je trouve.

_ Fous-toi de moi autant que tu voudras, je sortirais pas de là !

Je resserrais mes doigts sur le drap qui me recouvrait pour ne pas me le faire arracher, ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Castiel fit en effet voler la couverture, me laissant en proie au supplice du sirop.

_ Maintenant redresses-toi et prends-le. Je vais pas te donner la béqué quand même.

Je croisais les bras et lui tira la langue en adolescente mûr que j'étais.

_ T'es désespérante …

Il posa le flacon sur sa commode et monta sur le lit.

Il était maintenant au dessus de moi avec un sourire qui me fit frémir (et rougir … _bah oui ! Il est à quatre pâtes au dessus de moi aussi!)_

__ _Je te le ferais gober de force s'il le faut !

Je ne bougeais pas, du moins n'en trouva pas la force, et le défia du regard.

Il me prit alors par les bras et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand à moi je laissais mollement retomber mes bras sur le matelas non sans une expression étonnée sur le visage.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je passe mon temps à dormir quand je ne suis pas en cours ? Fit-il avec un sourire, visiblement très fière de lui.

Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais posée la question…

_ Je prendrais pas ton truc … dis-je en détournant le regard tout en recroisant les bras.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir …

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre. Castiel me prit les poignets et me décroisa les bras avec force en me poussant. Je me retrouvais de nouveau allongée sur le lit … les bras tendus derrière la tête, le Ketchup encore une fois au dessus de moi.

Ma réaction fut à prévoir … Je ne fis rien du tout. J'étais complètement figée, les joues en feu.

Sa réaction ?Un petit sourire en coin, vous dites ? Dans le mille mes amis … Il était apparemment très fière de voir que ma réaction était celle qu'il espérait.

_ Je t'embêterai jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ce foutu sirop.

Toujours aucune réaction de ma part … _mais fais quelque chose Yuki, fais quelque chose ! _

Je continuais à ne rien faire. Castiel décida alors de lâcher mes poignets et de se mettre en appuis sur ses deux avant-bras, de part et d'autre de ma tête, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du mien …

Mon pou s'accéléra et je devins rouge écrevisse.

_ … Ok, dis-je dans un souffle.

Durant une fraction de seconde, son visage exprima un air de déception.

_De la déception … ? _

Il soupira et fini par se rassoir devant moi en affichant un sourire en coin.

_ Bien, dit-il en croisant les bras. Maintenant prends ton sirop.

Je m'exécutais et versa la dose prescrite. Comme je m'y attendais, le goût était on ne peut plus amère, ce qui m'arracha une grimace de dégout.

Castiel était hilare, «ta tête est géniale ! ».

Ce dernier, après avoir ris comme un idiot pendant un moment, descendit du lit en m'ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

_ Je vais t'chercher de l'eau.

_**POV Castiel :**_

_* Tout ça pour un foutu sirop ! N'empêche que sa tête était épique… * Son sourire disparu en se rappelant le moment où il était au dessus d'elle, leur deux visages se frôlant presque. _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. _

_* Fais pas l'imbécile … T'es juste un pote pour elle*_

_Cette idée le fit soupirer de nouveau, de tristesse cette fois … _

_Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la cuisine, et remplit un vers d'eau pour sa gamine._

_**Fin POV Castiel.**_

Ketchup revint dans la chambre et me tendit un verre d'eau.

_Vraiment d*gueulasse ce sirop ! _

_ Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je

Il sortit son téléphone.

_ 11h 46, t'as faim ?

Mon estomac gronda avant que je ne puisse lui répondre. Castiel rit et m'aida à me mettre debout.

Après maintes précautions, nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Démon sur nos pas. Visiblement, lui aussi avait très envie de manger.

_ Il me reste deux steaks et un peu de pâtes, ça te vas ?

_ Oui, dis-je avec un sourire.

Le sirop commençais à faire son effet.

Vingt minutes plus tard, castiel et moi avions finis de manger. Je finis mon verre et le regarda.

_ Ca va pas ?

Il n'avais pas l'air dans son assiette depuis qu'il était remonter avec mon verre… _ .ah, mais quel humour moi ! (assiette, déjeuné … vous avez saisis ?)_

_ Euh … si pourquoi ?

_Il me traite de mythomane mais il est pas mieux celui là !_

__ _Je sais pas, t'avais l'air triste.

Il ne répondit rien et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

Quand à moi, je restais là sans rien faire. A dire vrai, je ne savais ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il était évident que quelque chose le tracassait, mais il ne voulait pas me le dire. Pourquoi ?

_ T'es plus jolie quand tu souris, dit-il en reprenant son petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Moi rien, mais toi ça va pas et tu veux pas me dire pourquoi.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_Il est sérieux là ?! _Je réagis au quart de tour, sa remarque me blessant profondément.

_ Ca me fais que je tiens à toi et que je t'aime beaucoup et que ça me fais ch*er que tu me dises pas pourquoi ça va pas subitement !

J'avais débité ça d'une traite, sans faire attention à ce que j'avais réellement dits. En voyant le visage choqué de Castiel, je me repassa la bande son dans la tête … Ma colère laissa place à l'embarra …

_Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? _Est-ce utile de vous décrire la couleur de mes joues ?

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce quand il se mit à rire. Un petit rire suivit d'un sourire en coin, _encore_ …

_ T'es mignonne quand tu rougis gamine.

Je rougis d'autant plus.

_ … Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!… s'il-te-plait, le suppliais-je.

_ Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ?

_ Non.

Il soupira et détourna le regard en direction du salon.

Je me levais sous son regard étonné et me dirigea vers le canapé. Une fois assise (non sans quarante mille précautions pour ne pas déclencher une migraine) je reportais mon regard sur Castiel et tapota à côté de moi du plat de la main.

_ Bouche tes fesses au lieu de rester planter là face-de-Ketchup.

_ M'appelles pas comme ça toi… dit-il en ricanant.

Castiel vint s'affaler à côté de moi.

Je haussais les sourcils.

_ Quelle classe …

_ Toujours gamine, toujours.

Je hochais négativement de la tête.

_ Alors ?

Son sourire s'effaça. _Eh non ! Yuki ne lâchera pas l'affaire mon grand ! _

_ … problèmes de cœur ?

Il parut surprit.

_ C'est écrit sur ton front mon grand, lui fis-je juste avant de lui pousser le front de l'index. Dis tout à tata Yuki !

Il hésita un moment et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je t'en parlerai un autre jour, quand tu iras mieux, d'accord ?

_ Tu veux vraiment pas en parler ?

Il était vraiment étrange. Il y a quelques secondes, j'étais persuadée qu'il était triste. Là, il souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

_ Nan t'inquiètes pas , fit-il en m'ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux. On regarde un premier film ?

_ Ok … Je peux même pas savoir de qui il s'agit ?

_ Pas aujourd'hui, mais je te promet que je te le dirais…

Je fis une mine boudeuse puis céda. Je m'approchais de la télé et chercha le premier film qui ne me ferai pas faire de cauchemars pendant un ou deux jours. Mon regard tomba sur Hunger Games. _Parfait ! _Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas regardé. Je lançais ensuite le DVD et vint me rassoir à côté du Ketchup.

_ Je peux même pas t'aider ?

Il eu l'air de réfléchir (_si je vous assure, il en est capable ! )_.

_ Promets-moi juste deux choses ?

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ! … enfin presque.

Il m'attira doucement contre lui et je me retrouvais sur ses genoux. Je m'adossais à son torse, ses bras autour de mon ventre comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis quelques temps.

_ Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi …

Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Bah je vais pas partir …

_ Promets-moi Yuki qu'on restera toujours aussi proche …

Je ne comprenais toujours pas … Pourquoi avait-il si peur que je le laisse tomber ? Ce n'était plus le Castiel sûr de lui qui envoyait promener tout le monde, celui qui se moquait de moi et prenait plaisir à me voir rougir. Celui-ci paraissait fragile et vulnérable. Visiblement, j'en apprenais tous les jours sur lui … C'était la première fois que je voyais cette facette de son caractère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais triste. Je commençais enfin à le connaître un peu…

Je tournais la tête et lui embrassa la joue, comme pour sceller ma promesse.

_ Je te le promets mon Ketchup … Avais-je murmurer.

Castiel soupira de soulagement et sourit. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette expression sur son visage, une expression de soulagement, comme si ma promesse lui avait retirer un énorme poids…

* * *

Je sais ce que vous pensez … " Mais elle débile ou juste aveugle ?". Je crois que je ferais bien de créer une boutique pour lui faire acheter une bonne paire de lunette x) Non plus sérieusement… La plupart du temps, dans ce genre de situation, vous êtes bien la dernière personne à vous en rendre compte ;) Petite Yuki deviendra grande … Mais il faut attendre xP

Merci d'avoir lu et, je ferais de mon mieux, à demain pour la suite !

Signé: PititeYuki !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**Nathaniel ofwood :**_** Ca pour être malchanceuse, elle bat tous les records notre Yuki ! =D **

_**Vive Castiel : **_**A dire vrai, que tu me vouvoies me gêne un peu … Je ne suis ni quelqu'un d'important ni un adulte x) Enfin si ça peut te faire plaisir … vouvoies-moi hein =P **

**Effectivement j'ai lue cette fiction il y a longtemps mais en aucun cas je ne m'en suis inspirée. Après, nos deux fictions sont sur Amour Sucré ET sur Castiel donc il est normale qu'il y est quelques ressemblances je pense … Mais je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que je l'ai plagier. **

**Dieu ? Je suis flattée x) C'est peut-être un peu (beaucoup) exagéré tout de même, tu ne trouves pas =P ?**


	17. Chapter 17

Petite révélation du jour bonjour ! Ces derniers chapitres manquent cruellement d'humour, le comble pour une fiction basée en parti sur de l'humour ! Va falloir que PititeYuki rectifie ça, sinon on court à la .TROPHE!

Maaaais pas pour ce chapitre que j'ai écris _avant _d'avoir la révélation qui va sauver tous les pléctromes-à-poil !

Bonne lecture à tous et enjooooooy

Ps: Seule et Naïade et Yuki m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : « Bonne nuit ma gamine »

* * *

J'adorais ce film ! Je l'avais regardé au moins une centaine de fois ! Seulement, un détail ne me plaisait pas …

_ Katniss a beau être super forte, elle est complètement aveugle …

Castiel ne comprit pas ce que je racontais et fronça les sourcils .

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ 'Bin ça crève les yeux que son meilleur ami l'aime. Mais elle, elle voit rien et elle s'affiche avec l'autre … C'est pour le jeu mais bon, c'est horrible !

_ … On est d'accord.

_ C'est nul … en plus ils iraient trop bien ensemble !

J'étais restée assise sur ses genoux pendant tout le film. J'étais vraiment bien, mais je devais l'avouer … Je commençais à avoir un peu mal partout à force de ne pas bouger ! Je décidais donc de me lever sans prêter attention aux protestations de mon fauteuil improvisé.

_ On s'en regarde un autre ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Ouaip ! T'as quoi d'autre ?

_ …

_ Oh nan … Ne me dis pas que t'as que des films d'horreur ?

Il ne me répondis rien et afficha un énorme sourire.

_C'est bon j'ai compris … _

Je m'étirais en faisant craquer mon dos et me rassis à côté de mon meilleur ami.

_ Juste une condition alors.

_ Hmm ?

_ T'évites de me faire encore plus flipper quand j'ai peur !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ D'acc c'est promis.

En plus du fait que je sois malade, cela amplifiait ma paranoïa, je n'avais aucune envie de rester planquée sous les drap ce soir…

Ketchup se leva ensuite pour aller choisir le film.

_ Par contre je ne te dis pas tout de suite ce qu'on va regarder !

_Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle chose ? _

_ Je redoute le pire …

J'allais me lever pour aller voir ce qu'il allais choisir quand mon téléphone vibra.

Naïade, « Donnes-moi des nouvelles Yu' … je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! »

_Ah oui c'est vrai … J'avais complètement oublié que Nay' n'était au courant de rien …_

_«**Je te raconterais tout ce soir, promis. T'inquiète pas je suis avec Castiel, je vais bien. J'ai eu un léger … accident hier et là je suis malade, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue en cours. J'avais complètement oublier de te prévenir … Désolé Nayouuuu (L) »**_

**« **Avec Castiel …;) »

« **Ta gu*ule toi … »**

**« **T'es en forme dis-moi ! =P »

_ C'est sûr que t'es toujours en forme pour une petite insulte !

Je sursautais. Castiel était juste derrière moi.

_ Tu m'as fais flipper !

_ C'était pas fait pour, cette fois

_ C'est bien la première fois tien …

Je lui tirai la langue aussi fort que mon manque de force ne me le permettait.

_ Pourquoi elle a parlé de moi ?

_ Euh… ça ne te regarde pas ! Fis-je en rougissant.

Même a distance, elle réussissait à me mettre dans le pétrin … _Je t'aime aussi Nay' …_

Ketchup-man passa ses bras autour de mon cou, de sorte que je ne pouvais plus me lever pour aller ranger mon téléphone.

_ Je crois que si moi

_ Arrête de rêver le Ketchup !

Ce dernier poussa un soupir d'exaspération et retira ses bras. Il passa ensuite par dessus le canapé pour se rassoir à côté de moi.

_ Bon, on le commence ce film ?

Son sourire machiavélique ne m'inspirai vraiment pas …

_ C'est quoi le film d'ailleurs ?

_ Devil Inside.

Ce mec était un psychopathe ! J'en étais maintenant sûre et certaines: Admirer son sourire fière de lui, ce regard de dément …

Il voulait ma mort, je le savais !

_ Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque, en fait ?

Castiel reprit son sourire en coin. Apparemment, ma réaction était prévue … _Il m'éneeeeerve celui là ! Je lui aurais mis une bonne paire de claques si je l'aimais pas autant ! _

… _Houla, on revient en arrière … J'ai dis ça ? Ok c'est flippant … _

Je rougis en me repassant ce que je venais de penser, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'imbécile heureux qui me servait de meilleur ami.

_ Avec un peu de chance, tu voudras plus rentrer chez toi …

_ Bien essayé Ketchup mais c'est raté, je dormirais dans mon lit ce soir, pas avec toi ! Lui dis-je avant de lui planter mon doigt dans le ventre.

Résultat, je me prenais une pichenette sur le nez … _Nouvelle grimace ! _Castiel explosa de rire.

J'avais passé une bonne moitié du film à prendre sur moi mais mon courage finit par s'estomper … Je finissais le film avec la tête cachée dans sa veste. L'après-midi avait continué ainsi, à regarder des films plus horribles les uns que les autres (je ne sais toujours pas comment ce fait-il que mon cœur batte encore).

_ Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ?

Je lui aurais lancé des éclairs si j'en avais été capable. Il avait passé son temps à se moquer de moi. Le seul moment où il avait arrêté avait été lorsque je lui avais sauté au cou, complètement apeurée par le hurlement subit d'une femme possédée.

_ Oui, sale psychopathe.

_ Tiens, mets ça !

Castiel me passa sa veste, sous mon regard ébahit. Qu'avait-on fait du méchant Castiel qui se moquait de moi il n'y pas vingt minutes ?

_ Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça et mets-la ! Tu trembles comme une feuille… Naïade va croire que c'est ma faute si t'es malade.

_ En même temps c'est un peu la tienne …

_ Que dal !

_ C'est qui qui m'a donné la laisse ?!

_ Je t'y ai pas obligé !

Ok … Il marquait un point.

Mon absence de réponse lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville de Sweet-City, ce qui ne me rassura pas d'avantage.

_Ressaisis-toi ma pauvre, tu es ridicule à trembler comme une pétocharde ! _

Voyant que n'arrivais plus à avancer, Castiel me prit la main en soupirant.

_ Allé grouilles-toi, il va faire complètement nuit après et on y verra plus rien !

Rougissant au contacte de sa main, je sorti de ma léthargie. J'avais passé le chemin à sursauter à chaque bruit, ce qui amusa assurément le cinglé qui ne me lâcha pas la main jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

_ Merci …

Je baissais les yeux et m'aperçue que ma main était toujours crispée, dans la sienne. En réalité, je n'étais absolument pas rassurer.

Un bruit dans l'arbre voisin me fit sursauter, faisant rire Castiel.

_ Y a rien t'inquiète pas. Me fit-il d'un sourire rassurant.

Je continuais malgré tout à fixer l'arbre afin de m'assurer qu'aucun esprit ou autre créatures surnaturel de me saute dessus. Mon visage était encore plus pâle qu'à mon réveille et mon corps plus raide qu'une branche.

Je finis par reporter mon regard sur celui de Castiel quand une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas passa sur son visage. Celui- ci m'attira doucement contre lui, passant une main dans dos, l'autre derrière ma tête. Sans réfléchir, je passais mes bras autour de son cou et y enfoui mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par le rythme régulier des battement de son coeur. Nous restions ainsi pendant un moment. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête pour rester ainsi pour toujours. Ma tension redevint lentement à la normale et mes tremblements diminuèrent jusqu'à redevenir réguliers. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêter.

Je finis par me reculer avec regret.

_ Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre, Naïade va me tuer, dis-je avec un petit rire timide avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Castiel me sourit et commença à repartir avant de lancer un « Bonne nuit ma gamine » et de disparaître.

Je rentrai ensuite, accueilli par Naïade qui me sauta au coup. Elle fini par revenir sur ses pas et me détailla du regard. Je ne compris pas tout de suite et finis par baisser les yeux … sur la veste de Castiel que j'avais oublié de lui rendre.

**POV Castiel : **

_Je rentrais chez moi en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire débile collé sur les lèvres, j'étais heureux._

_* Ma gamine…*_

_Finalement, j'avais peut -être une chance…_

**Fin POV Castiel.**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ? Bien ! _  
_

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle … Enfin pas plus mauvaise que celle d'hier : Je n'ai de nouveau plus de chapitre d'avance ! Inutile de vouloir m'éviscérer, je vous promet d'essayer d'écrire le suivant d'ici ce soir pour ensuite le poster sans retard. Satisfais ?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'oublier pas comme toujours de me donner vos avis, des conseils, des critiques (si elles sont fondées) etc etc !

A demain si tout va bien !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Vive Castiel **_**: ^_^' ils font un peu rêver, je dois l'avouer ! **

**Pour sa conscience, déjà merci de l'avoir dit ^^Ca montre que tu t'intéresses à l'histoire et que tu fais attention aux informations ! Donc pour te répondre, elle va revenir ;) Tu auras par la suite ta réponse =P Patiente encore un peu …**

signé : PititeYuki la gogole


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour Bonjour ! Comme vous le voyez, nouveau chapitre ! Et bonne nouvelle, j'ai écris un chapitre cette nuit en plus d'un dans la journée, ce qui fait que j'ai un chapitre d'avaaaaance… Alors heureux ? (_trèèèès heureux ! *ok je sors* )_

__Par contre je rentre ce soir à Paris (Snif … j'aimais bien la côte d'azure quand même … _nan en fait ça veut surtout dire "c'est bientot la rentrée ma grande ")_ Et je repart dans notre maison de campagne demain matin très tôt, et là-bas je n'ai encore jamais trouvé le réseau. Donc désolé d'avance si je n'arrive pas à me connecter et à poster pendant **une semaine …** "ME TUEZ PAAAAAAS !

En attendant, vous pouvez être sûr que j'aurais des chapitre d'avance en tout cas (_bah oui, vous croyez quand même pas que je vais à la campagne juste pour m'exiler et taffer pour la rentrer hein ? … OK … C'est pas vrai … :P)_

Bonne lecture et enjooooooy !

Ps: C'est utile de le dire ? … Ok : Touuuuut est à l'univers d'amour sucré **sauf** Yuki et sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : « Mais t'aimes quoi chez lui ? »

* * *

Nous étions dimanche matin, et il était …

_ 15h ?! … Puta*n Naïade ! Avais-je hurler.

Visiblement, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je n'étais pas encore guérie, mais le fait que je puisse de nouveau maudire ma meilleure amie était bon signe.

Après avoir pesté pendant un long moment contre elle pour ne pas m'avoir réveillé, je me levais pour aller inspecter mon visage dans un miroir.

Mes cernes avaient la poudre d'escampette, mon teins pâle digne de Frankenstein commençais à disparaître. J'aurais pu penser que j'étais remise sur pied si ma fièvre n'était pas là pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, je descendais pour aller remonter les bretelles à ma colocataire.

_ La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée !

Je lui lança un regard des plus désagréable juste avant de lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

_ T'as de la chance que je sois encore malade … grommelais-je.

Mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. Certes il n'était plus l'heure de manger, mais j'avais faim puta*n !

Naïade me regarda en riant avant de me demander si je préférais prendre un petit déjeuné ou prendre directement le goûté.

_ Y a des pains au sucre ?

Je vous ai déjà dis que j'adorais les pains aux sucre ? _**Non et s'en fou ! **_

Gros moment de silence dans mon esprit … _**C'est possible ?**_

_Ma conscience est de retouuuuuuuur ! _

_**Je t'avais tant manqué que ça ? **_

_Ouaaaais ! Enfin surtout tes répliques inutiles … Je me sentais un peu seule à vrai dire. _

_**Perso, ne plus t'entendre m'a fait le plus grand bien ! **_

_T'es toujours aussi méchante …_

**_On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ma chère. _**

C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant … Comme vous avez surement dû vous en rendre compte, ma Conscience à longtemps été absente. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est très simple … Je ne sais pas non plus ! Intéressent me direz-vous ? La seule chose que j'ai remarqué soit le fait qu'elle disparaisse lorsque qu'un cauchemar approche … J'en viens à être heureuse d'entendre ses insultes, c'est pour dire !

Bref, revenons-en aux choses intéressantes.

_**Mais je suis intéressante !**__ …_

Je sortis enfin de mon moi-intérieur.

_ Yuki ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

J'avais oublier que j'étais la seule à entendre ma conscience …

_**Mais quelle andouille celle-là …**_

_Hé je t'ai entendu !_

_ Pardon, tu disais ?

_ Qu'il en restait deux ! Et qu'il est hors de question que tu ne m'en laisses pas !

Je pouffais de rire et rapporta un pain au sucre ainsi qu'une tasse de thé à la menthe pour enfin m'assoir dans le canapé avec mon amie.

_ Ah au fait, Castiel est passé ce matin.

_ Quand ?! Pourquoi ?!

_ Du calme la folle ! Ce matin vers 11h. Il a déposé un sirop -d'ailleurs faut que tu le prennes- et s'inquiétait parce que tu répondais pas au téléphone. Donc je lui ai dis que tu dormais.

_ Ah ok. Et il a dit quelque chose?

_ Que si tu voulais pas avaler ton 'foutu' sirop, il se chargerai lui-même de te le faire avaler.

J'allais répliquer que je ne prendrai jamais cette chose, mais me rappela assez vite la tête que j'avais fais la veille devant ce cher Ketchup, ce qui me fis rapidement changer d'avis.

_**J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !**_

_N'importe quoi, t'es ma conscience. Tu peux pas voir ma tête. _

_**Merde …**_

…

La fin de la journée arriva très vite sans que je n'en ai rien fais. Il était maintenant tard et cela faisait cinq minutes que je tentais de refermer ma valise pour le voyage en Bretagne …

_ NAÏAAAAAAADE ! Hurlais-je.

Cette dernière accourue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'air affolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Poses tes grosses fesses avec les miennes pour que j'arrive enfin à fermer cette puta*n de valise !

_**Quelle vocabulaire … **_

_Je l'enrichis chaque jour !_

Après de longs efforts, la valise fut enfin fermée. Naïade s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand elle se retourna, hésitante.

_ euh … Yuki ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vu que tu me l'a pas demandé, j'ai dis oui à Violette … Elle voulait se mettre à côté de moi pendant le voyage… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

_ Si, c'est la mort, je te déteste !

Mon ton faussement offusqué ne trompait personne, mais sa question me paraissait tellement stupide !

_**Faut se mettre à ton niveau ma chère !**_

_Ca m'avait pas tant manqué que ça en fait …_

_ Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon tu me connais, je vais mettre mon casque pendant tout le voyage et je ne vais rien dire …

Naïade parut visiblement soulagée et me fit un magnifique sourire avant d'aller se coucher.

J'allais faire de même lorsque mon téléphone vibra, me faisant sursauter.

_ Qui est le malade qui m'envoie un sms à une heure moins cinq ?!

… En fait, la question était stupide.

Castiel, « T'as pris ton sirop la gamine ? =P »

« **J'ai une baby-sitter maintenant ;) ? Et oui, tata Nay' m'a donné mon sirop … Content ? »**

« Aux anges ! »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit -même si je ne voyais pas trop ce que j'aurais pu répondre-, qu'un deuxième message fit vibrer à nouveau mon téléphone.

« T'as fais ta valise ? »

Euh … Il est sérieux là ?

« **Tout compte fait, c'est pas une baby-sitter, c'est une nouvelle mère ! »**

**« **C'est ça moques-toi … »

« **Parce que j'ai besoin de ton accord pour le faire maintenant ? =D »**

**« ** T'as bientôt fini ? »

« **Hmm … oui je pense que c'est bon ! »**

« Parfait, maintenant vas dormir »

**« Oui Mama-Ketchup ! Tout de suite ! Bonne nuit »**

« C'est ça, bonne nuit gamine ! »

J'éteignis ensuite la lumière. Il me fallut par la suite deux bonnes heures pour réussir à m'endormir… La faute à qui ? Castiel !

La journée de la veille me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il avait été tellement différent des autres jours … Tellement différent du premier jour où je l'avais vu, ou plutôt percuté (ça dépend de la façon dont on voyait les choses). Toutes ces parties cachées de son caractère…

Naïade avait peut-être raison tout compte fais. Je l'aimais peut-être vraiment plus que comme mon meilleur ami … Cette idée ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça quand j'y repensais. Il est vrai que j'étais tellement bien avec lui…J'avais tellement bien dormi malgré ma fièvre et mes tremblements cette nuit là. Je me sentais enfin en sécurité.

**Mais t'aimes quoi chez lui ?**

Euh … C'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais chez lui ? Parce qu'autant le dire, c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était pas le coup de foudre on va dire. Il me faisait carrément flippé ! Trois têtes de plus que moi – **c'est pas dur en même temps … **_Mais chute toi ! Casse pas tout ! -_, un regard à faire fuir un vampire atteint de la rage, des cheveux rouges comme du Ketchup (d'où son super surnom qui lui allait si bien). Et puis d'un côté, se prendre un mec avec un ventre dur comme de la brique (Ok j'exagère un peu … J'AI LE DROIT DE FANTASMER NON ? **Non … **_Toi ta gu*ule) _en plein dans le menton, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus rassurante quand on s'appelle Yuki Onhoa et qu'on à peur de tout …

**Et si tu revenais à la question principale ? **

_Pas bête … _

**Merci bien.**

Ce que j'aime … ? Tout je dirais ! Sans son vieux caractère à deux balles, ce ne serait pas mon Ketchup après tout, celui qui change d'humeur plus vite que son ombre, qui se moque de moi sans aucune retenu … Et puis ce foutu sourire en coin qu'il utilise sans arrêt pour m'embarrasser ! (ce qui marche très bien, vous l'aurez remarqué)

Je repensais ensuite à ces moments où il posait ses bras autour de mon ventre et posait ensuite sa tête contre moi… (Non sans un sourire de crétine amoureuse sur mon visage, _nan mais vraiment j'ai l'air ridicule là_). Mais également au moment où il m'avait forcé à prendre mon sirop en rapprochant nos deux tête si proche l'un de l'autre que mon visage avait pris une teinte rouge-cramoisie … Et puis quand il m'a prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer hier soir …

_**J'espère que tu t'en ai rendu compte maintenant ? **_

_Rendu compte de quoi ? _

_**Que Naïade à raison depuis le début.**_

_Hein ? _

_**Tu es décidément désespérante … T'es dingue de lui Yuuuuu'**_

… _T-tu crois ? _

Ma conscience ne répondit rien, mais je pouvais clairement m'imaginer une ombre se rouler au sol dans mon esprit (s'il y a un sol ? ) en se tordant de rire.

Je soupirais, la fatigue commençant enfin à prendre le dessus … Quand une idée germa dans mon esprit (_Aucun commentaire conscience-à-deux-balles ! __**Hé ! J'ai rien dis ! **__Nan mais je le voyais venir …)_

Je me levais d'un bon et enfila la veste de Castiel que j'avais toujours. J'enfoui mon visage dans la col imprégné de son odeur et ferma enfin les yeux.

* * *

Pour yuki hip hip hip ?! Houraaaaaaaa ! Nan sérieux, merci à sa conscience, sans qui elle aurait mit bien du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait hein …

Merci à tous d'avoir lu.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre critique, qu'elle soit positive ou non, tant que c'est une reviews constructive, j'accepte tout !

J'essaierai de poster demain, donc. Sinon on se revoit dans une semaine *sniif* :'(

En attendant, vous pouvez vous dire que je ne chaumerais pas =P !

Bonne fin de vacances à tous ceux comme moi qui reprennent bientôt …

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nathaniel ofwood : ****Hahah ça c'est sûr ! Elle critique Katniss alors qu'elle commet ****_extactement_ la même erreur qu'elle x) … Je pense que ce chapitre à répondu à ta question quand à sa prise de conscience ? (_Jolie jeu de mot =3 … Merci à sa conscience dira-t-on!)_**

**__  
**Signé: PititeYukiiiiii


	19. Chapter 19

Hello hello tout le monde ! ici PititYuki qui vous parle, celle qui a mis son réveil à 8h15 pour pouvoir avoir le temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !

Je pars en fin de matinée donc j'ai tout juste le temps de passer.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à dans une semaine si je ne trouve pas d'accès wifi et pas d'internet mobile ! _Prioooons ensemble mes amis !_

_Ps:_ Je le redis à chaque fois mais bon … Seules Yuki et sa meilleure amie m'appartiennent ! (_Pas touche cou-couche)_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : « Je t'avais bien dis de dormir… »

* * *

_ DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Je suppose que tout le monde avait comprit qui avait sauté sauvagement sur mon lit pour me réveiller avec la plus grande délicatesse ? Je vous le donne dans le mille … NAÏADE !

_ Non d'un Plectrom-à-poil !, mais t'es complètement MALADE ou quoi ?!

_ Bah estimes-toi heureuse que je n'ai pas utilisé un saut d'eau cette fois …

_Petit souvenir des plus agréables …_

_**Cette fille est cinglée …**_

_On est d'accord._

_ Y a plus sympa comme réveil que de sauter sur le lit de sa meilleure amie en mode Tayo-la-pampa …

_ C'est ça … Bon maintenant va te laver et on part !

_ On va même pas prendre de p'tit dej ?!

Mon estomac protestait déjà …

_ Ça t'arrive des fois d'écouter ce que dit Mr Faraize ?

Évidemment, je ne répondis rien. Nan sérieusement, qui écoutait ce type ? Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas. C'était un mec bien, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais sa technique pour se rentre intéressant était vraiment nulle à ch*er !

_On prendra le p'ti' dej là bas. Aller vas te laver !

Je courrais donc en direction de la salle de douche pour éviter de ne me prendre un coup pied au derrière par un babouin de l'espace enragé. En regardant dans le miroir, je pus observer que mon expression vampirique avait enfin disparu.

Heureusement pour moi, les dires du médecin s'était avérés justes. Je n'étais plus malade et pouvait donc partir pour la Bretagne !

J' . la Bretagne (_Quand on a des origines bretonnes, ça aide non ?_ **Non**) !

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Naïade, violette et moi montions dans le fond du car (les quatre places du fond étant bien sûre prises par Barbie et ses sbires).

Tout le monde était enfin là, ou presque.

« _**Le car va partir sans toi le Ketchup ! Bouges tes petites fesses ! T'es où ? »**_

__ _Tout le monde est là … ? Demanda Mr Faraize d'une voix toujours aussi peut assurée.

Je me sentis obligé de lui répondre, comme personne ne l'avais apparemment entendu (je vous l'avais bien dit. Personne ne l'écoute ce pauvre homme!).

_ Euh non Mr … Il manque encore Castiel.

Le visage du professeur en disait long … (un air de déjà vu? - **C'est sur que vous aller bien tous le deux ! - **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? - __**Rien du tout l'amoureuse … - **J__uste … ta gu*ule_)

Je sorti une seconde fois mon téléphone, y brancha mes écouteurs et mis en route la première musiques sur laquelle mes yeux se posèrent. Gold, de Owl City.

« **Sérieux je plaisante pas là, t'es où ? »**

Je posais mon téléphone sur la place libre et me tourna vers la fenêtre.

_On va finir par partir sans lui …_

_**Ce serai dommage !**_

J'eu à peine le temps de répondre à ma conscience qu'une main retira un de mes écouteurs.

_ Juste à côté de ma gamine ! Fit Castiel en s'assaillant (non sans sa grande classe légendaire -Ahem-) à ma droite.

_ On a failli partir sans toi, le sermonnais-je avec un air de reproche.

_ T'inquiètes, la vielle bique à l'habitude. En plus sinon j'aurais dû aller en cours tout seul …

Je levais un sourcil avant de lui répondre :

_ Comme si tu y serais aller …

_ C'est pas faux … En fait je t'aurais harceler tous les jours au téléphone rien que pour le plaisir de te faire enrager.

Là, ça lui ressemblais plus.

_ Heureusement qu'on t'a attendu alors !

Le car démarra enfin.

Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. 'Bin quoi ? Il est six heures dix … et je ne suis pas _du tout_ du matin.

_ Je t'avais bien dis de dormir… plaisanta Castiel.

Ah oui c'est vrai … THE nuit. Celle où _il _m'avait empêché de dormir ! Oui, exactement. C'était entièrement sa faute si j'avais pensé à lui jusqu'à une heure du matin passé ! Du coup, je n'ai pas eu une nuit assez longue …

_ C'est ta faute.

_ C'est ça ! Rit-il.

_ Parfaitement !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_Aaaaarêtes ce puta*n de sourire en coin face de Ketchup !_

_**Avoue que tu adores quand il fait ça !**_

Je rougis à l'idée que ma _charmante_ conscience m'imposait.

_ P-parce que !

Je détournais ensuite le regard pour tenter de dissimuler mes joues qui avaient subitement viré au rouges vif. Castiel ricana de nouveau et me piqua une nouvelle fois mon écouteur.

_ Encore Aerosmith … T'écoutes Dream On alors que tu bâilles depuis dix bonnes minutes. T'as pas peur de te rendormir ?

_ C'est justement le but … (Nouveau bâillement) Elle m'apaise.

Le Ketchup ne répondit rien. Je posais la tête contre la vitre après avoir poussé un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Je fus réveillée une demi heure après lorsque ma tête se décolla de la vitre et y ré-atterrie brutalement à cause d'un dos d'âne.

_ Aille puta*n … Grommelais-je en me massant le coin du front, ma cicatrice encore superficielle.

_ Ca va pas ?

Je le fusillais du regard.

_J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! _

_**T'as plutôt l'air furax je dirais …**_

_Toujours aussi perspicace toi. _

_ Nan … Je viens de me prendre la vitre dans la tête …

_ Pauvre Gamine brimée va! Fit-il en souriant bêtement.

_ T'es méchant …

_ Merci pour ce compliment.

Je ne lui prêta même pas un regard et referma les yeux, gardant la tête droite.

_La matinée va être longue …_

_ Tu vas dormir comme ça … ?

J'ouvris un œil.

_ La vitre m'a gentiment repousser … J'ai plus d'oreiller du coup. On va dire que j'ai pas vraiment le choix. A moins que …

_ A moins que ?

_ … Que je ne trouve une âme charitable qui veuille bien me prêter son épaule ?

_ Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

Je tentais alors que coup du grand regard du chat potté :

_ … Pour mon meilleur ami ?

Castiel allait répondre mais je ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et installa confortablement ma tête sur son épaule.

_**Je dois reconnaître qu'il est confortable.**_

_Tout doux bijou ! _

_**Serai-ce de la jalousie que j'entend là ? **_

_N'importe nawaaak'_

D'accord c'est vrai. Son épaule était _vraiment_ confortable …

_ Ca va, t'es à l'aise là ?

Visiblement, Ketchup-man ne semblait pas très à l'aise, lui … Je ris un court instant avant de me redresser.

_ Il manque un truc !

_ Une couverture ? Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Exactement !

Je pu voir du coin de l'oeil sont air surprit.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir celle-là … **_

Je me penchais et fouilla dans mon sac. Au bout de quelques secondes, je trouva enfin mon bonheur.

_ Eh mais c'est ma veste ça ! Rouspéta-t-il

_ Pas ce matin. Là, c'est ma couverture provisoire…

Je la déplia et la posa sur mon épaule gauche croisant les bras puis reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Celui-ci soupira.

_ … Là c'est parfait … fis-je me laissant de nouveau emporter dans un rêve.

Je fermais les yeux quand la tête de mon meilleur ami se posa doucement sur la mienne. Je rougis instantanément mais resta figée, de peur qu'il ne retire sa tête. J'étais entrain de m'endormir, bercée par le souffle du Ketchup somnolant.

Je n'avais alors pas remarqué le regard haineux d'Ambre à ce moment …

**_En même temps, elle est derrière toi … _**

_Boucles-là ! Tu __gâche l'effet de suspens là_ !

* * *

****Voilà voilà ! On se retrouve demain si internet me suis jusque dans la campagne, sinon à dans une semaine!

N'oubliez pas les revieeeeeeews =3

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**Vive Castiel :**_** 1°) Owi elle a la veste :3 …**

** 2°) Tu peux toujours essayer de rentrer mais je ne pense pas que tu réussisses x) Enfin qui ne tente rien n'a rien …**

**Je la refait : C'est une Mama-bouteille-de-Ketchup ;) **

**Je reconnais qu'elle a de trèèèès bonnes idées oui ! **

_**Mimikila **_**: Haha tu as bien travaillé alors =P C'est vrai qu'il comme à y avoir pas mal de chapitre =3 … Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Je viendrai également faire un petit si je trouve le temps (et surtout si je trouve internet) et laisse 2-3 rerev':D**

**Signé : **PititeYuki !


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne nouvelle puisque je suis là (_Oui merci mes chevilles vont très bien)_. J'ai trouvé tout juste assez de réseau dans la chambre de mon frère ici, donc comme il n'est pas venu avec nous (_pour réviser qu'il dit … Ahem … *ontecroit*)_ je lui pique sa chambre. Donc me voici par miracle sur internet avec de connexion internet pour vous publier ce chapitre plus qu'intéressent (_surtout pour Yuyu_')

Bonne lecture et enjoooooy !

PS: Bon bin comme le veut l'usage … Seules Yuki et Naïade sont à moi ! (_pas touche quand même !_)

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Sa réaction ? « Je lui pète la gu*ule »

* * *

Deux heures, c'est le temps que j'avais dormi sur mon meilleur ami.

_**Juste ça ? **_

_Juste quoi ? _

_**Juste ton meilleur ami …**_

_Mais dis pas n'importe quoi toi._

Ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil ? Naïade … Je relevais la tête, ce qui fis grommeler Ketchup.

_ Hmm bouges pas ! Je dormais bien là …

_ Deux secondes.

« J'ai bien fait de dire oui à Violette alors =P ? »

« **Oui … »**

**« **T'as entendu l'annonce de la directrice ? »

«** Nan, elle a dit quoi ? »**

« Qu'on va faire une pause dans 2 min »

« **T'aurais pu me laisser dormir … »**

**« **Sorry mais nan Mme la marmotte, je m'ennuyais ! »

Je cherchais mon amie du regard et lui tira la langue une fois celle-ci trouvée, avant de reposer ma tête sur mon nouveau coussin au Ketchup.

Lorsque le car s'arrêta pour une courte pause, seules quelques personnes restèrent à l'intérieur.

Je ne m'étais bien sûr pas encore rendormie, mais préféra rester pour me reposer tant que Castiel ne décidais pas de se lever.

Lysandre ne tarda pas à venir voir son ami.

_ Pas trop malade ? Demanda Ketchup-man.

_ Un peu mal, mais je vois que tout va bien pour toi.

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui fit rire Castiel.

_ Génial je dirais, même !

_ Tu ne veux pas descendre ? Lysandre marqua une pause. … Elle dort tu crois ?

Ketchup se pencha légèrement au dessus de moi pour vérifier. Je gardais soigneusement les yeux fermé, passant pour endormie. J'avais (_vaguement … )_ l'impression d'espionner mes amis, mais tan-pis.

_ Ouais. Apparemment elle a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, c'est pour ça que j'ose pas bouger et la réveiller.

Lysandre dû s'assoir sur la rangé à côté car je reconnu le bruit caractéristique.

_ C'est quoi ce regard ? Bougonna Castiel.

Cette remarque fit rire son ami.

_Tu lui as dis ?

_ Dis quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas non plus de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

Je senti mon meilleur ami se raidir, ce qui me surpris de sa part.

_Il a l'air mal à l'aise …_

_ Nan je lui ai rien dis …

_ Pourtant tu en as eu l'occasion quand elle était chez toi.

_ Ouais mais nan …

_Quelle intelligente phrase … digne de lui, tiens! _

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais alors ?

_Ok là c'est franchement bizarre… DE QUOI EST-CE QU'ILS PARLENT ?_

__ _…

_ Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu risques de le regretter. Imagines que quelqu'un d'autre lui demande avant toi. Sincèrement, comment tu réagirais ?

_**Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris de quoi ils parlent Yuki ? **_

_Nan … je sais pas … je suis pas sûr …_

_**C'est c'la oui !**_

_ Franchement ?

_ Oui, franchement. Quelle serai la première chose que tu penserais à faire ?

_ Je lui pète la gu*ule.

_**Possessif je crois … **_

_On m'explique … ? _

_**Ouvre grand tes oreilles, tu vas vite comprendre … Mais hurle pas trop fort par contre, parce que je te rappelle que je suis dans ta tête ! **_

_Pourquoi j'hur-_

_ Alors dis lui que tu l'aimes avant de commettre un meurtre !

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaa kami-samaaaa ! _

_**Puta*n je t'avais dis de pas hurler bon sang ! **_

_Pardon … Mais tu te rends compte ?! Naïade avait raison ! _

_ T'es fou toi …

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Imagine elle me dit non ? J'aurais l'air malin moi … Après ça on pourra même plus être amie pace qu'elle va me fuir…

_ Ca tu ne peux pas savoir … Et tu sais ce que j'en pense.

_ Ouais, mais tu vois toujours tout avec trop d'optimisme.

_ Et toi avec trop de pessimisme. Essaie simplement d'imaginer qu'elle dise oui … Je pense vraiment que tu devrais essayer.

_ Hmm …

J'entendis un bruit de mouvement, ce qui m'indiqua que Lysandre partait.

_ C'est une fille bien je pense. Ne loupe pas ta chance, ce serai dommage.

Castiel ne répondit rien.

_Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'aurais jamais dû savoir ça …_

_**Pardon ? **_

_T'as très bien entendu ! J'aurais pas dû faire semblant de dormir. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir menti. _

_**T'es encore plus débile que je ne le pensais …**_

_Merci beaucoup …_

_**'Y a pas d'quoi ! Non plus sérieusement, ça va te permettre de te faire à cette idée au moins ! **_

_Mouais … Mais j'ai plus envie de dormir là … Je fais quoi du coup ? _

_**J'en sais rien moi … Attend encore un peu. Attend que le car reparte tien ! Sinon il va se demander si tu dormais vraiment. **_

_ Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Demanda la directrice. Bien, nous allons pouvoir repartir lorsque le chauffeur sera revenu dans ce cas !

Après ce qui me paru être une éternité, le car redémarra. C'est donc après avoir patienté cinq petites minutes que je fis mine de me réveiller en bougeant un peu.

La lumière me fis cligné des yeux, les aillant fermés depuis près de trois heures. (_**tu les as ouverts pour lire le message de nay' - **Ca ne compte pas …)_

Je me frottais les yeux.

_Meeerde ! _

J'avais oublié que j'étais maquillée … Heureusement pour moi, j'avais arrêté mon geste assez vite et rien n'avait bougé.

_ Ca va ? Pas trop désagréable le nouvel oreiller ? Plaisanta Castiel.

_ Je pense que je pourrais facilement m'y faire …

_ Tu vas encore m'exploiter ?

_ Surement ce soir, oui, lui fige avec un énorme sourire (_presque_) pas forcé.

L'intéressé rit à ma réponse.

_ Une vrai gamine !

_ Arrêtes-ça Ketchup-man !

Et c'était parti pour une vingtaines de minutes à se lancer des insultes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et comme prévu lorsque le soir vint, je ne tardais pas à me rendormir sur son épaule.

Il était tard lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôtel.

_ …ki !…Yuki ! Hé la gamine, on est arrivé. Mon épaule est peut-être géniale, mais tu continueras de rêver dans ton lit.

_ Hmm … fis-je en m'étirant. Déjà ?

Nous descendîmes ensuite du car pour aller chercher nos valises et nous rendre dans le hall pour connaître nos chambre.

Naïade m'attrapa par le bras avant que je n'entre dans le bantiment.

_ Tu me hais si je te dis que j'ai dis oui à Violette pour me mettre avec elle dans la chambre ?

_ T'es sérieuse ?! Dis-je sur un ton suppliant

_ Oh mais Yuki ! Elle déteste le noir… Je pouvais pas la laisser la pauvre !

_ Mais moi aussi j'en ai peur ! T'es bien mignonne à vouloir aider cette pauvre petite Violette sans défense …

_ J'suis désolé ma Yuki …

_ C'est bon c'est pas grave … Je prendrai une chambre toute seule si je peux. De toute façon c'est soit ça, soit je partage avec barbie (_Non merci ! ),_ les autres filles sont toutes déjà ensemble …

_ Je t'aaaaaaaaime Yu' !

_Ouais c'est ça … LACHEUSE ! _

J'avais croisé les bras et m'apprêtais à rentrer quand on une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Lysandre avait un mine inquiète.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

_ Si… C'est juste que Naïade m'a planté pour les chambres.

_ Oh je vois.

_ Je suis pas contre le fait d'avoir mon intimité, mais à deux c'est toujours mieux quoi …

_ Je suis d'accord. Mais vois le côté positif des choses : Naïade est une pipelette, au moins tu seras beaucoup plus au calme ! Dit-il en riant.

_ C'est pas faux.

…

Heureusement pour moi, Mr Faraize avait gentiment accepté de me mettre seule dans une chambre.

_ Lysandre ? Avait-il demandé

_ Avec Castiel, Mr.

_ Très bien, voici la clef. Ne la perdez pas, il n'y a pas de double.

Le Ketchup se tourna vers moi en riant.

_ Alors comme ça tu te retrouves toute seule … Pas trop peur du noir ?

Je lui lançait un regard haineux et répliqua.

_ Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

_ Déjà ça c'est ma réplique. Ensuite, pour une gamine !

_ C'était tentant de te la piquer.

_ pff

_ Je vais me faire ch*er cette nuit …

_ Quel vocabulaire dites-moi … se moqua-t-il. Bah tu vas surement dormir de toute façon. C'est ce que les gens normaux font la nuit en principe.

_ Oui sauf que j'ai dormis deux fois aujourd'hui et que je ne suis pas dans _mon _lit. Donc je vais pas y arrive avant au moins trois heures du mat' !

_ T'auras qu'à me harceler avec tes messages débiles, comme d'hab !

J'ouvris de grand yeux, choquée. _Il est sérieux là ? _

_ Euh n'inverse pas les rôles …

Castiel rit de nouveau et m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

_Aaaah puta*n nooon ! Pas les cheveux ! _

_**Mais quelle chochotte celle-là…**_

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé toi !_

_**Depuis quand j'ai besoin que tu me le demandes ?**_

_Certes … _

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le numéro 123 pour défaire ma valise et tenter de dormir … Ce qui, comme je l'avais prévu, s'avéra impossible.

_Bon, j'emm*rde Castiel ou Naïade ?_

**_La réponse est toute trouvée …_**

* * *

Bon ok, il se passe pas beaucoup de truc niveau action… Mais pour ma défense, ILS SONT DANS UN CAR QUOI ! Il peut pas non plus se passer des trucs de fou … On va rester dans le réaliste tout de même non ?  
Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ? … (De toute façon est-ce que vous avez vraiment le choix x) ?)

À demain donc, si la force d'internet reste en moi !

Reviews =3 ?

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**Nathaniel ofwood :**_ **Tout Ketchup qui se respect se doit d'avoir plusieurs fonctions ;) **

_**Vive castiel :**_** 'Bin dis moi, ta conscience est bien bavarde … **

**Je pense que c'est justement parce qu'elles sont si différentes qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Si elles étaient toutes les deux pareils en tout point (surtout au sujet de leur rapport avec le réveil:P), ce serai bien ennuyant pour elles deux . **

**Oui sur ce point … Je reconnais qu'elle fait peur x) C'est comme si elle était jalouse d'elle même … **

**Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, cette fille est suicidaire:p **

_**mimikila :**_** Merci:) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Haha perso je n'ai pas non plus souvent écouté ma conscience … à vrai dire, il y a un moment où je me demande encore où elle était x) Maintenant j'essaie de l'entendre et surtout de l'écouter =P**

**Signé :**_ PititeYuki La Jédaï ! (Je ne sais absolument pas comment on écrit ce mot =P ) _


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde ! Comme vous le voyez, toujours du web à la campagne pour le moment ! Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre pour vous.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture et enjooooy

Ps: Les choses n'ont pas changé, seules Yu' et Nay' sont à moi.

PPS: J'écoutais Done For You_ Black Veil Brides lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : « Nan reste … »

* * *

Minuit passé, et toujours pas trouvé le sommeil … Doudou sur les épaules -plus communément appelée Veste de Castiel-, et roulée en boule sous mes draps, je soupirais.

_Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens je crois …_

_**Je crois aussi ! **_

Je me lève avec élégance (**_ahem … -_**_ Ouais ok j'me suis cassés la gu*ule en me prenant les pieds dans la couette, ça va!)_ et va chercher mon téléphone, en quête de distraction.

_On le réveil ? _

_**C'est parti mon kiki !**_

Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac et reviens m'assoir dans sur mon lit.

_**« J'me fais chier … donc je viens gentiment te sortir de ton précieux sommeil »**_

Moins de trente secondes après l'envoie de mon _sublime_ messages, la réponse arriva.

« '_Savais bien que t'avais peur du noir;) »_

_-Au taquet le Ketchup !_

_**-Surtout pour toi …**_

_**« Même pas vrai ! J'arrive juste pas à dormir:( Du coup je m'ennuie »**_

_« C'est quoi ton numéro de chambre déjà ? »_

_« __**Euh 123 pourquoi ? »**_

Aucune réponse … j'allais lui renvoyer un message quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

_C'est qui ?

_**-T'es stupide ?-**_

_-On ne sait jamais …-_

_ Qui peut bien toquer à minuit à la porte d'une gamine ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Castiel. Celui-ci vint s'assoir à côté moi, un lecteur DVD portable sous le bras.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ T'as jamais vu de lecteur portable ? Se moqua-t-il

_ Si merci, mais dedans c'est quoi ?

_Nan sérieux, il a cru que j'étais inculte à ce point ? _

_**-…-**_

_-Ouais non, ne dis rien.-_

_ La suite de The Walking Dead qu'on avait pas fini chez moi.

J'ouvrai de grand yeux et le fixa.

_ T'es sérieux là ?

Cette réplique fit beaucoup rire mon ami

_ Absolument gamine.

_ On est dans un hôtel inconnu, loin de chez nous, en pleine nuit et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que te ramener avec ton sourire et cette série ?

_ Bah … ouais.

Visiblement, il était très fière de lui, ce qui m'exaspéra …

Je laissais échapper un long soupir.

_ Je te prévient, si tu me fais flipper pendant ou après le film, je te frappe et ensuite je te met dehors !

_ Tu oserais me frapper ?

_ Tout à fait !

Castiel ria de plus belle et me mis une pichenette.

J'ai déjà dis que je détestais quand il faisait ça ? _Aaaaah puta*n j'aime pas !_

Je croisais les bras et fis mine de bouder… Ce qui n'eu pour seul effet que de me recevoir une seconde pichenette.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter ça ?! Fis-je après mon épique grimace.

_ Mais allé, boudes pas…

Je ne bougea pas d'un iota et planta mes yeux dans les siens avec un air de défis.

_ J'boude si je veux …

_ Une vrai réplique de gamine !

Le Ketchup se tourna finalement et s'adossa au mur après avoir mit en route le lecteur.

En général, être ignorée ne me déplaisais pas (au contraire) mais là …

Je décida donc de me placer face à lui, juste devant l'écran, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voir.

_ Arrêtes de bouder !

Je ne céda pas et garda mes yeux rivés sur lui sans pour autant lui répondre. C'est fou ce que j'aimais l'embêter !

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que déjà j'aime pas les pichenettes, commençais-je. Ensuite, ça à l'air de t'embêter donc je continue ! Dis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Ca réaction fut bien sûr de me mettre une énième pichenette …

_ Mais arrêtes-ça _toi _!

Je lui avais enfoncé l'index dans le ventre en appuyant sur le _toi_ .

_ Hé ! Répliqua-t-il.

Bon ok, mon attaque l'avait à peine chatouillé…

Je réitérai donc mon action, ce qui n'eu pour seul effet que de provoquer l'hilarité de mon meilleur ami.

_ Ca te fais rien ?

_Bizarre …_ Je savais que je n'avais pas de force, ce n'étais pas nouveau pour moi. Mais de la à ne pas avoir mal _du tout _!

Je retentais encore une fois pour vérifier qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Parce que quand même, c'était bizarre qu'il ne réagisse pas !

_ Tu t'amuses bien ? Fit-il avec son sourire-en-coin-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

_ Mais … ça te fait rien ?

J'étais vraiment, profondément perturbée ! ('_**Faut pas exagérer quand même …)**_

_**_ **_Nan. Et même en tapant avec tes bébés-poings tu me feras rien ! Tu te ferais plus mal qu'autre chose …

Je brandis mon poing en inspectant sa taille pendant un moment et pris un air pensif, ce qui fit rire ketchup-man de nouveau.

_Il est pas si petit que ça …_

Je dépliais ensuite mes doigts, pendant que Môsieur jouait d'une main avec une de mes mèches.

_ Elle est normale ma main …

_ Nan regardes elle est toute mini !

Castiel posa sa main ouverte contre la mienne (me faisant devenir rouge-croimoisie-dégueulasse).

Sa main était _vraiment_ plus grande que la mienne …

__ … C_'est la tienne qui est pas normale, protestais-je.

_ Ca dois être ça.

Je m'étais rapprocher pour inspecter la différence de taille.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'une lueur étrange était passé dans ses yeux, son visage virant au rouge… Il avait arrêté de jouer avec ma mèche et posé sa main contre ma joue.

Mon visage s'enflamma lorsque je m'en rendis compte.

Nos deux visages s'étaient rapprochés, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres nous séparer.

_ … T'es mignonne quand tu rougis la gamine, avait-il murmuré.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je restais là sans pouvoir bouger ni parler,le fixant, rouge comme un coquelicot.

Lui ne paraissait pas embarrassé, mais plutôt content de l'effet que son geste avait eu sur moi, ce qui le fis doucement rire.

_ Détends-toi ma gamine … je vais pas te mordre.

Je n'aurais su dire la température qu'avait prit mon visage tout entier.

Je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard et émis un petit rire.

Castiel embrassa mon front et m'attira à lui en me faisant pivoter par les épaules.

Je me retrouvais assise à moitié sur lui et sur le lit. Son menton était posée sur le dessus de ma tête, ses bras m'entourant comme pour me garder pour lui tout seul.

Après plusieurs minutes, je repris enfin mes esprits et m'installa plus confortablement en soupirant de bienêtre.

_ On regarde la suite de notre série alors ? Avais-je donc finalement dis après un long moment.

Ketchup parut surprit :

_Tu veux vraiment voir la suite ?

_ Oui, avais-je simplement répondu.

Nous passions donc un bon moment à regarder les épisodes les uns après les autres. Bien évidemment, je sursautait à chaque fois qu'une attaque de zombis-moisis-dégueux survenait subitement et me réfugiait dans le cou d'un Castiel hilare.

Je commençais à somnoler après deux heures de visionnage, lorsqu'il éteignit le lecteur et embrassa une deuxième fois mon front.

_ Je vais te laisser dormir, t'en peux plus là, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il commençait à se lever quand je m'accrocha à son tee-shirt.

_ Nan reste …

Ces deux mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Sans un mot, il s'allongea à côté de moi avec un air étonné et repassa ses bras autour de moi, me faisant de nouveau rougir.

Songeant qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, je finis par me blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux.

_ Eu tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone pour que j'envoie un message à Lys' ?

Je rouvris les yeux et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste que j'avais toujours.

_ Tu me rendras ma veste un jour, au fait ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

_ Je sais pas encore… Je lui tendis ensuite mon téléphone. Tiens.

**« _Désolé Lysandre, je reste avec Yuki cette nuit donc t'inquiètes pas »_**

_« Je suis content pour toi. Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais, alors ? _

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, ce qui fit rougir Castiel à son tour. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu que je lise sa conversation.

_**Bah il s'attendait à quoi franchement ?**_

_C'est sûr que c'était obligé…_

«_**Non mais tu viens de le faire à ma place …=p »**_

_« Oh bonsoir Yuki ! Mince, je suis désolé. Je vous laisse, bonne nuit »_

Ketchup me rendit mon téléphone que je fourra de nouveau dans ma (_enfin sa …?)_poche et posa ma main sur son torse après une brève hésitation.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et je commençais à m'endormir.

_Yuki … ?

_ Hmm ?

Je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux et me contenta de tourner la tête en direction de la sienne.

_ … Je…je t'aime .

Mon cœur rata au moins une centaines de battements et repris deux fois plus vite qu'à l'accoutume.

_**Mais bon sang dit lui merde ! Il va partir après ! **_

_ … Moi aussi, avais-je finalement réussis à articuler malgré la fatigue et l'émotion qui me submergeait.

Je souris en espérant qu'il l'avait vu et enfouis de nouveau mon visage dans son cou.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous finîmes tous les deux par nous endormir …

* * *

C'était pas trop tôt on va dire … =P

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A demain si ça fonctionne toujours !

Signé: PititeYuki


	22. Chapter 22

TaaaamTadadam ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! (_donc toujours du réseau)_

Mesdames (_j'aurais du mal à croire que des garçons lisent ça à vrai dire xP)_ vous vouliez de l'action ? En voici en voilà !

Bonne lecture et Enjooooooy !

Ps : Je dois vraiment dire ça à chaque fois ? … Seules Yu' et sa meilleure amie m'appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : « Il ne t'aime pas, et moi tu me dégoûtes. »

* * *

Il était sept heure du matin. Dans deux heures, je devais me rendre dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel pour retrouver la classe et aller prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Quelque chose de légèrement chaud et brillant transperçait mes paupières closes. Quand je les ouvris enfin, je fus immédiatement éblouie par un rayon de soleil.

_(Ahhhh puta*n ! J'ai oublier de fermer les rideaux hier soir ! Non mais quelle andouille…_

**Ca tu l'as dis !)**

Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits une fois ma crise de nerfs intérieure passée. Après m'être enfin accoutumée à la lumière, je me frottais les yeux en tentant de m'éclaircir les idées.

Après quelques secondes, je repris conscience de la où j'étais, à savoir la chambre de l'hôtel, en Bretagne, dans la chambre 123 avec …

(Castiel …)

Un sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres. J'étais toujours à côté de lui, allongée sur le dos, sa main posée sur mon ventre. Je soupirai de soulagement à l'idée que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve.

Je commençais à bailler quand son pouce me caressa le nombril.

_ Pas l'habitude d'être réveillée si tôt ma gamine ?

Je refermais illico la bouche, surprise, croyant qu'il dormait. Je rougis aussitôt et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais lui souris timidement. Même si j'étais terriblement bien avec lui et aurais voulu y rester pour toujours, je n'en restais pas moins la petite Yuki timide …

Je finie tout de même par lever les yeux vers les siens, rougissant bien évidemment encore plus.

J'étais totalement perdue. Certes j'étais maintenant sûr à cent pour cent d'être allongée à côté de Lui, dans mon lit, sous les draps. La veille, il m'avait avoué ce que j'avais entendu dans le car et je lui avais avoué ressentir la même chose. Mais un énorme doute persistait … Cela faisait-il de nous un couple ?

Cette idée me fit rougir encore d'avantage.

_(On va finir par croire que j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil …)_

_ Tu vas finir par prendre un coup de soleil si ça continue Gamine, plaisanta-t-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et la bouche, complètement ébahie. Comment avait-il fait ?

Face à mon mutisme, Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Ca va pas ?

Toujours d'un air pensif, je souris.

La connexion entre deux personnes qui s'aiment…

Ma mère ne croyait pas aux « paranormal », mais elle croyait dur comme fer à cela. Et un jour elle m'en avais parlé, après que je sois rentrée chez nous. Elle ne croyait pas à la télépathie mais à une sorte de _connexion_ entre deux personnes.

Si cela était possible, alors je dirait que c'était ce qui venait de se passer.

Revenant à moi, je levais les yeux vers mon Ketchup et lui sourit.

_ Nan ça va. C'est juste que j'avais pensée à la même chose, annonçais-je en riant.

Après avoir également rit, ce dernier se leva en attrapant sa veste pour retourner voir Lysandre et se laver. Quand il fut partit, je ne pu me retenir de sourire comme une enfant de cinq ans qui aurait vu un poney pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je me rappelais de chaque instant passer avec lui, comme pour me prouver que tout cela était bien vrai. Je me souvenais de tout dans le moindre détails. Mais ce que je me souvenais le mieux, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. Ce simple « je t'aime ».

J'étais encore dans un état second quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Naïade hurlante.

_ Bon sang mais tu réponds jamais au messages toi ?!

Je fus rapidement projetée dans la réalité.

_ euh quoi ? Fis-je sans comprendre.

_ Je t'ai envoyé au moins une trentaine de textos depuis ce matin ! Et t'as pas répondu à un seul ! Me dis pas que tu dormais quand même !?

_ … non je dormais pas.

Je me levais pour chercher où j'avais bien pu mettre ce foutu téléphone. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à le chercher, je dû me résoudre à l'idée que je ne l'avais plus… quand je me souvins l'avoir mis dans la veste de Castiel.

_ Euh je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la veste de Ketchup, Nay' …

_ Bah tu l'avais encore hier soir.

Je la fixait sans exprimer aucune émotion, le temps qu'elle comprenne. Ce qui était bien avec elle, c'est que je n'avais pas toujours besoin de parler pour me faire comprendre. Il ne suffisait parfois que d'un simple regard.

1 seconde, 2, 3, 4 …

_ Attends ! Tu l'avais hier soir … tu ne l'as plus ce matin … et j'ai croisé Castiel dans les couloirs avec … NAAAAAAAN ?!

(_Quatre secondes pour comprendre … Je crois que je devrai lui faire plus souvent, elle est moins rapide qu'avant.)_

Je souris timidement et lui répondis enfin.

_ Et 'bin si …

_ Vous avez dormi tous les deux ?!

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me croire. A vrai dire, quand votre meilleure amie vous lance tous les jours que votre meilleur ami est fou de vous -et que vous l'êtes aussi- et qu'après un mois la dite amie apprend que vous avez dormis avec le dit ami dans un hôtel (_certes pour les cours_) … Ca fais un choque !

_ Bah il est venu pendant la nuit, on a dormi tous les deux, on a … parlé tous les deux, et ce matin il reparti pour aller se laver.

_ C'est pour çaaaaa qu'il avait la veste sur le dos !

Désespérante … c'était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux à cet instant.

_ Bravo Sherlock ! … Nan sérieux, y a que ça que tu retiens ?

_ Racontes tout !

Je passais donc ensuite un très long moment à tous lui raconter, dans chaque détails. Je n'en omis aucun, pas même les pichenette, que je détestais toujours autant soit dit en passant, ni encore le fait qu'il ne ronfle pas (à mon plus grand plaisir étant donné que je déteste les gens qui ronflent). Je finis tout de même en beauté en lui faisant part de sa déclaration (bousillée par se très cher Lysandre quelques minutes avant). Ainsi que de ma réponse.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Donc maintenant vous êtes ensemble ! C'est génial !

_ Hola ! Tout doux bijou… Je sais pas si on est ensemble.

_ Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?! Il a dormit avec toi dans ses bras, il t'a pas sauté dessus comme un animal en rûte, il s'est pas enfuit en prenant ses jambes à son cou et pour couronner le tout, il t'as avoué qu'il t'aimait … Tu veux quoi de plus ?

_ Merci pour cette magnifique tirade … Non, je sais pas je t'assure.

_ Bah réfléchis pas trop longtemps. Faudrait pas qu'il s'enfuit le Roméo quand même ! Je te laisse, j'ai pas encore défais mes affaires hier soir. On mange ensemble tout à l'heure ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre. Naïade était déjà partie.

Je décidais ensuite que tout comme elle, il serai temps de déballer mes affaires pour les ranger. Je m'approchais donc de ma valise. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, la parti supérieure explosa littéralement. Si j'avais bien un défaut, c'était de toujours trop remplir ma valise ! Je commençais ensuite à les ranger quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, avec fracas cette fois-ci.

_(Oh nan pas elle …)_

_ Toi !

_ Moi ?

Je fis mine de chercher à qui elle pouvait bien parler en regardant derrière-moi, ce qui la fit enrager d'autant plus.

_ Je sais tout !

(_Elle débloque la Barbie ?)_

_ Comment ça tu sais tout ?

Elle me faisait toujours autant peur, mais miraculeusement cette fois-ci, j'avais trouvé la force de lui répondre. Peut-être parce que je la trouvait pitoyable à force … La colère de Castiel avait visiblement une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

_ Ne joues pas avec moi ! Alors comme je suis très gentille, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée. Arrêtes d'essayer de t'approcher de _mon_ Castiel ! Sinon je t'assure que tu vas avoir affaire à moi!

_ Depuis quand c'est _ton_ Castiel ?!

Ok, j'étais légèrement possessive, mais pour ma défense elle m'avais menti la dernière fois !

Je ne me reconnaissais pas … C'était la première fois que j'osais répondre à quelqu'un. Je la défiais du regard avec une expression de défis.

_ Ne fais pas la maligne ou tu vas le regretter ma petite !

_ Parler, tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon. Ca fait bientôt deux semaines que tu me menace de te venger, mais tu n'as encore rien fais. Tu sais quoi ? Il ne t'aime pas, et moi tu me dégoûtes. Alors maintenant fais moi plaisir et vas-t'en de ma chambre !

Ambre paraissait outragée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa ma lampe de poche, posée à côté de mon lit. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, elle me poussa contre le mur en me lançant un sourire plein d'arrogance et s'apprêtait à me frapper quand une main la retint fermement avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur moi.

Juste derrière Ambre se tenait un Castiel fou de rage, un rictus que je ne lui connaissais pas sur son visage. En quelques secondes, il lâcha sa main, la pris par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur à côté de moi. La rage le consumais littéralement. Il l'empoignait tellement fort par les épaules qu'on ne tarderait bientôt pas à voir des marques sur la peau de la blonde.

_ J'peux savoir ce que t'allais lui faire ?! Lui hurla-t-il.

Ambre se liquéfiait sur place … Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Ses lèvres tremblaient, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle me faisait presque de la peine … (_hé oh, elle a quand même essayé de me frapper!_)

_ Mais … rien … mon-

_ Arrêtes de dire de la m*rde ! Tu vas lui foutre la paix c'est claire !? C'est pas la première fois que tu viens l'emm*rde, et me dis pas le contraire !

Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches à force de lui tenir avec force les épaules.

Elle s'était finalement mise à pleurer…

Il la brouillait du regard, la mâchoire serrée. Finalement, je sortis de ma léthargie et posa une main sur son poignet gauche.

_ … J-je pense qu'elle a comprit Castiel, fis-je sur un ton hésitant.

Ce dernier se crispa plus encore lorsqu'il sentit le contacte de ma main, comme s'il venait de se souvenir que j'étais là. Il lâcha un dernier regard plein de haine à la blonde et finit par retirer ses mains d'elle, la laissant tomber au sol sous le coup de l'émotion, encore toute tremblante.

Je tenais toujours le poignet de Castiel dans ma main, quand celui-ci le dégagea pour me prendre la mienne et sortir de la pièce. J'eu tout juste le temps de jeter un regard à Ambre, qui me lança une expression remplit de haine qui me fit froid dans le dos, et sorti de la chambre, sur les talons du Ketchup.

_J'en ai pas fini avec elle …_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. La suite promet d'être tout aussi épique … Je vous laisse imaginer (_filet de bave assuré__). _

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oublier de me donner votre avis et à demain (_si toujours internet_).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Nathaniel ofwood_ : Oui je me souviens quand tu m'avais dis ça ! x) Du coup, j'ai ralenti le rythme :P Peut-être un peu trop du coup … Mais bon maintenant, place aux choses sérieuses ;)**

**_Elwing05_ : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour les chapitres à venir.**

Signé : PititeYuki !


	23. Chapter 23

Salut salut ! Voilà le chapitre suivant avec toujours internet ! (_j'ai bien failli abandonner aujourd'hui …_)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

PS: … seules Yu' et Nay' sont à moi (_donc gardez vos mains prêt de vos fesses)_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : « Je t'aime »

* * *

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une chambre qui, au vu des affaires qui jonchaient le sol, devait être sa chambre.

Lysandre était apparemment déjà descendu dans le hall.

Ne sachant pas où me mettre, je restais debout au milieux de la pièce à regarder Castiel.

Celui-ci le remarqua et s'assit sur ce qui devait être son lit.

_ Me regardes pas comme ça, lança-t-il sèchement.

Vexé par son ton, je croisais les bras et alla m'assoir sur le lit en face.

J'étais énervée contre lui. Pour qui se prenait-il à me parler comme ça ?  
Certes, je n'étais pas du genre à répondre quand on me parle ainsi, je n'en avais pas les tripes, mais je pouvais au moins montrer mon mécontentement.

Je finis par me lever et voulu me diriger vers la porte quand je fus retenue.

_ Attends …

Sa voix était mal assurée, presque suppliante. Je m'arrêtais et pivota pour lui faire face.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il avait baissai la tête, cachant ses yeux avec quelques mèches.

Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'attendais des excuses.

_ Je t'écoutes, répondis-je aussi sèchement que lui.

Voyant qu'il restait muet, je soupira et me retourna en posant ma main sur la poignée.

_ Désolé …

_J'ai gagné niark niark. _

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire après un moment et me tourna vers lui de nouveau.

_ Ca marche Ketchup, commençais-je avec un regard amusé, mais ne me parle plus comme ça. Ok ?

Il releva enfin la tête en plongeant son regard dans le mien et finit par reprendre son sourire en coin.

_ De toute façon, t'aurais pas pu me bouder très longtemps, finit-il par lâcher après m'avoir longuement scruté.

J'étais adossée à la porte, le regardant avec un air de défis. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Automatiquement, je passa mes bras autour de son cou, nous collant l'un contre l'autre.

_ Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Le défiais-je en osant un sourcil.

Castiel sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et mon cœur battait la chamade. Santant une multitude de papillons élire domicile dans mon ventre, mes joues s'empourprèrent d'une belle teinte rosée.

Bien évidemment, j'était la fille la plus heureuse: L'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde se trouvait juste devant moi, coller contre moi. Je me trouvais plus près de lui qu'aucune personne ne l'avais probablement jamais été… Seulement une petite voix en moi me hurlait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible.

_(**Je vous rassure tout de suite, cette voix, ce n'est pas moi !**)_

Nos deux visages pouvaient maintenant presque se toucher. Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard et son sourire.

_J'en suis sûr. De toute façon, je t'aurais pas laissé repartir … avait-il murmuré.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir quoique ce soit pour lui répondre. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contacte.

Tous mes muscles se décrispèrent, me laissant pleinement goûter à mon premier baiser. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. C'est comme si tous les mauvais moments que j'avais vécus n'avaient jamais eu lieux. Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, rester ici pour toujours, seule, avec lui.

Après un moment, qui me parut bien trop court à mon goût, nos lèvres se quittèrent, ne laissant que nos deux fronts se toucher.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne rougis pas. Au contraire, j'étais très sûr de moi, et abordais un sourire montrant toutes les émotions étant entrées en moi.

_ Je t'aime.

Cette fois, ce fut moi. Le moment était parfait pour lui dire. Pour moi, ma réponse d'hier soir n'était pas suffisante. Pour moi, c'étais comme un rappel de la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé pareil sentiment.

Auparavant, je n'avais jamais cherché à tomber amoureuse, considérant les garçons comme des menteurs pensant plus avec leur **** qu'avec leur tête (_nous n'avez tout de même pas cru que je le dirais, si?)_. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne amie avec ce Ketchup. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite gamine timide puisse tomber amoureuse d'un mec pareil ?

En tout cas, pas moi.

_(**Bon t'as fini avec ton petit roman tout en chewing-gum-rose-gluant-écoeurant ? Tu vas nous faire vomir …**_

_Puta*n tu gâches tout ! _

_**C'était vachement tentant quand même, niark niark ! )**_

_ Moi aussi, ma Gamine.

Je souris comme une enfant et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. J'avais pris cette habitude depuis quelques jours, et cela me plaisais toujours autant.

Castiel mit aussitôt son menton sur le dessus de ma tête et m'entoura des ses bras protecteurs.

Nous restions ainsi une dizaine de minutes quand quelque chose vibra dans la poche de Castiel, le faisant sursauter.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai … A la base j'étais venu te le rendre tout à l'heure, dit-il en me passant mon téléphone.

Je ris et regarda qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message.

_(M*rde déjà neuf heure moins cinq … On va être en retard, ça doit être Naïade qui s'inquiète de ne pas me voir arriver)_

Bingo !

Naïade, « _Mais bon sang t'es où ?! Je te cherche partout depuis 10 min ! Descend tout de suite ou ça va chauffer pour toi »_

Cinq autres messages de ma meilleure amie disaient la même chose.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Depuis quand ça te regarde ?

_ Depuis que t'es à moi…

Cette réplique eu l'effet d'une bombe. Je rougis violemment et replongea sur mon téléphone.

« _**Désolé Nay', t'inquiètes j'arrive ! »**_

La réponse arriva presque aussitôt.

_**« **__Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Dépêches-toi, on attend plus que toi et … Nan ?! »_

_« __**Si »**_répondis-je simplement.

Je relevais la tête afin de répondre à ce très cher Ketchup qui s'impatientait.

(**Pauv' bichon tien!)**

_ C'était juste Nay' qui s'inquiétais de ne pas me voir arriver dans le hall.

_ 'Tin elle te lâche jamais ?!

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente de la façon dont il parlait de ma meilleure amie.

Il dû s'en rendre compte car il s'excusa tout de suite après.

_ … Pardon.

Je pris un air pensif et fini par lui tirer la langue.

_ Mouais, ça passe pour cette fois encore. Mais évite de parle comme ça d'elle, je te rappelle que c'est ma meilleure amie.

_ Reconnais quand même qu'elle te colle tout le temps !

_ …

_ Voilà, je préfère ça ! Rit-il.

_ Hé j'ai rien dis !

_ Non mais tu l'as pensé assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je lui tirais une seconde fois la langue, ce qui me value une petite pichenette sur le nez.

_ Ah mais arrêtes ça sale tronche de coulis-d'tomate !

Castiel parut surpris par cette nouvelle (_et magnifique !)_ appellation.

_ Je me suis laissé faire pour Ketchup, mais je ferai pas la même erreur avec ce nouveau surnom débile !

Je lui enfonça mon doigt dans le ventre (_ce qui je rappelle, ne lui fais __**absolument**__ rien)_ pour manifester mon mécontentement et ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me rendre mon geste en m'enfonça à son tour un doigt dans le ventre.  
Sauf que petit hic, _moi_ je ne faisais pas d'abdos … Ma réaction fut donc à prévoir : Je me pliais en deux sous la douleur (**n'en fais pas trop Yu' …)** et me tapa très élégamment le postérieur contre la porte.

Castiel explosa de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard des plus noirs.

_(Il ose se foutre de moi en plus de ça … Quel romantique ce mec, non mais je vous jure !)_

_ Bon, on descend ? Le coupais-je sèchement.

Je dois l'avouer, intérieurement, j'étais très, _très_ fière de mon jeu d'acteur. Jouer la comédie, c'était mon fort !

_ Oh mais c'était pas méchant Yuki ! Rooh, re-boudes pas s'te-plaît!

Je pris un air encore plus renfrogné, croisant les bras et contractant ma mâchoire.

Castiel me prit alors par les hanches, m'attirant à nouveau contre lui, et prit une expression contrariée.

_ J'aime pas quant tu boudes, la Gamine. T'es cent fois plus belle quand tu souris.

Je rougis instantanément après ce qu'il venait de dire et afficha ensuite un sourire malicieux.

_ Alors arranges-toi pour le voir plus souvent … avais-je lancé avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de l'attirer ensuite en direction du couloir pour rejoindre la classe qui devait maintenant _vraiment_ nous attendre .(_Naïade a la fâcheuse tendance d'exagérer les choses)_

Nous arrivions enfin à l'endroit prévu. Nous étions toujours main dans la main, ce qui attira les regards surpris de tous -et surtout de la directrice- ainsi que les foudres d'une Ambre préparant probablement un plan pour me faire re-faire payer mon impertinence.

Naïade et Lysandre se détachèrent du groupe et s'approchèrent de nous avec chacun un grand sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ 'Bin c'est pas trop tôt vous deux ! Annonça-t-elle.

_ Désolé, j'avais pas vu tes messages …

_ Nan je parle de votre relation !

Je rougis fortement et broya la main de mon Ketchup, ce qui apparemment semblait l'amuser.

_ Il est vrai que nous commencions à désespérer … soupira Lysandre.

_ Comment ça-

_ Tu croyais quand même pas que Violette avait peur du noir ?! Me coupa Naïade.

_ euh …

_ Peut importe ! Maintenant dites-moi tout ! Dans les moindres détails ! C'est pour quand le mariage et les enfants?!

Castiel et moi rougissions tous les deux, ce qui fit exploser de rire nos deux amis.

_(Naïade et son don pour mettre les gens d'en l'embarra …)_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à (_peut-être_) demain pour le chapitre suivant !

N'oublier pas de me donner votre avis ! (_quelque chose de faire vos critiques, constructifs tout de même s'il-vous-plait)_.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Elwing05 :**_**Tant mieux alors ! Oui, heureusement qu'il est là lui x) Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est idiote, mais comme elle n'a pas confiance en elle et très peu envers les autres, elle a du mal à s'imaginer que ce soit possible ;) Donc elle rejetait cette idée sans s'en rendre compte. Mais bon, maintenant elle le sait, et c'est tant mieux pour eux deux !**

Signé: PititeYukiiii !


	24. Chapter 24

Saluuuuuuut les gens ! Toujours du réseau, encore un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ps: WOW ! Plus de 1000 vues !

Oui mesdames (et messieurs ?) ! Nous avons dépassé le seuil des 1000 vues ! Merci beaucoup

Pps: Seeeeeules Yuki et Naïade m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : « Tu as déjà essayée de parler aux mouettes »

* * *

Nous avions jusqu'à dix heure et demi de battement avant de partir de l'hôtel en car. Au programme, visite en bateau sur le thème des châteaux de Bretagne avec récits et légendes du pays en accompagnement, le tout jusqu'en début d'après midi. Nous irions ensuite déjeuner puis finirions la journée à la plage, pour mon plus grand déplaisir …

Pourquoi cela ne me plaisait-il pas? La réponse ne tient qu'en trois petits mots : Maillot de Bain.

Je détestais toujours autant m'exhiber devant tout le monde avec un maillot.

Etant sur la liste des habits éventuels à apporter pour le voyage, j'avais bien sûr eu le temps de me faire à cette idée, ce qui m'avait donc permis de trouver un moyen d'y échapper. Je mettrai certes un foutu maillot de bain, mais pas question de le montrer : Je resterai en tee-shirt sans manche et short.

(_notez l'effort, je déteste les shorts!_

**On ne note rien, t'aime jamais rien … **

F*rme là, conscience de mes deux *** !

**T'en as pas **

Que - … Oh t'es nulle)

_ Bon tu mets lequel Yu' ? Me demanda Naïade en me tendant mes trois maillots.

_ … Comme tu veux.

_ C'lui là !

Elle me tendit le noir avec des gadgets et sorti de la chambre.

_ T'as intérêt à le montrer cette après-midi ! Sinon je demande à ce qu'on de jette dans l'eau toute habiller ! Me hurla-t-elle en sortant à toute vitesse.

(_comptes là dessus ma grande …)_

Une fois habillée, je rejoignis mes amis. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce short un peu trop près du corps à mon goût.

(_rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais laisser Nay' faire la valise avec moi)_

Toute la classe était déjà prête, ce qui m'embarrassa encore d'avantage.

_ Décoinces-toi Yu' ! T'es super jolie !

Je haussais les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désaccord. Naïade savait très bien que je détestais qu'on me dise ça, étant donné que j'en pensais tout le contraire.

_ Elle a raison. Je trouve que ça te vas très bien Yuki, me fit Lysandre avec un sourire confiant.

Comme s'il croyait que je lui faisait confiance… Il avait tout de même pactisé avec Nay' ! Du moins je l'en soupçonnais …

Je lui sourit en retour sans pour autant en être convaincu, quand deux bras m'entourèrent le ventre, me plaquant contre un torse.

_ Arrêtes de bouder et écoutes-le, il a pas tord.

Je rougis instantanément, comprenant tout de suite à qui appartenaient cette voix. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de me retourner, le visage rageur d'Ambre me suffisais.

_ Tout le monde dans le car ! Avait hurler la directrice.

…

…

Après deux heures de voyages mouvementées (_… Deux heures assise à côté de Ketchup, je vous assure que ce n'est pas de tout repos_), nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bateau sur lequel nous allions faire la visite.

Celui-ci était plutôt grand, sur deux étages. Bien évidemment, Naïade voulu tout de suite se mettre en haut. Nous la suivions donc. Une bonne moitié de la classe avait également eu cette idée, et lorsque je voulu m'assoir prêt du rebord, ma meilleure amie de trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me prendre la place.

_ Tu pus Naïade, bon sang ! Lèves-toi, tu te mettras sur moi, ok ?

Ma (_soit disant)_ meilleure amie ferma les yeux, me sourit de façon plus que stupide et hocha négativement de la tête.

Je lui aurai arraché la tête ! Et pour couronner le tout, Lysandre se joignit à elle en riant sur l'inefficacité de mes paroles.

J'allais m'en aller pour trouver une place à l'étage en dessous quand je fus ramener en arrière. Je poussais un cris de surprise et me retrouva assise sur les genoux de Castiel.

Il était évidemment ravit de voir mes joue prendre une splendide teinte rouge-écrevisse et pouffa de rire.

_ Tu vas pas non plus t'y mettre ?! Le menaçais-je.

Ma tentative pour affirmer mon mécontentement fut bien sûre veine et je cédais au bout de quelques secondes. Il fallait le dire … J'étais assez ridicule.

Je tournais la tête pour chercher Naïade et m'excuser du regard quand j'aperçu le regard meurtrier de la poupée Barbie grandeur nature un peu plus loin.

J'allais lui envoyer mon plus beau sourire hypocrite quand Castiel me devança.

_ Toi, mêles-toi d'ton c*l la blonde !

(_**Aussi vulgaire que toi, tien !**_

_Oh ça va hein …)_

Ce n'étais certes pas très classes comme réplique, mais au moins son effet fut remarquable ! Ambre prit un air outré et détourna le regard en croisant les bras.

_ Efficace dit donc ! Fis-je sur un ton admiratif.

_ J'en ai d'autres en réserve si ça t'amuse, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous riions ensuite ensemble pendant près d'une demi heure à critiquer les styles vestimentaires des touristes présents ainsi que celui d'Ambre, qui bien évidemment prit grand soin de ne pas tourner la tête vers nous.  
Je pus cependant remarquer qu'elle nous entendais et que nos remarques ne lui plaisaient absolument pas (_pas très étonnant en même temps …_).

Je finis par me concentrer sur le guide nous racontant les divers mythes et légendes de la régions tout en nous décrivant les nombreux châteaux que nous pouvions observer en y prêtant attention.

Toutes ces histoires de fées et nains fabuleux m'avaient toujours fasciné, et c'est avec beaucoup de concentration que je les écoutais.

Il nous restait encore deux bonnes heures de navigations. Deux bonnes heures me permettant de rêvasser comme j'aimais le faire. Accoudée au rebord du bateau, de petites bourrasques de vents me caressant la joues, assise sur un Ketchup jouant avec une de mes mèches … Toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour passer un bon moment… lorsqu'une guêpe furieuse se posa sur mon genoux.

C'est donc en hurlant un splendide « Maaaaaaaw une guêpe !» digne d'une cinglé et en agitant les jambes dans tous les sens que je réussis à la faire fuir, en récoltant une belle piqûre et l'attention de tout le monde.

Je rougis violemment, couverte de honte et soupira quand tous les regards divergeaient enfin.

_ Ma pauvre Gamine a peur des petites bêtes, tiens , ricana Castiel.

Je me remis à bouder et croisa les bras. Cette fois, j'étais décidée à ne pas céder à son petit sourire en coin, ce pourquoi je ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.  
Ce dernier, comprenant que je ne faisais qu'un petit caprice (_Je dois avouer que je suis une spécialiste)_ resserra sa prise autour de mon ventre et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

(N_e cèdes pas Yuki, ne cèdes pas!)_

Voyant que je tentais de rester de marbre, Ketchup ne trouva pas meilleure solution que de me chatouiller le cou du bout de du nez.

_ Rooooh ça va t'as gagné face-de-coulis-d'tomate ! Fis-je en me retournant avec un petit sourire faussement caché par un regard lançant des éclairs.

_(noooooon pas le sourire-en-coin !)_

Je cherchais quelque chose à lui répliquer mais je fus interrompue par un baisé furtif qui me fit oublier ce à quoi je pensais.

_ Je gagne toujours ma grande, dit-il avec un large sourire.

…

…

La visite se termina plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et nous descendions du bateaux quand quelqu'un me bouscula.

_ Fais gaffe ! Me hurla la personne sans même me jeter un regard.

_ Alors regarde pas ton miroir en marchant Barbie.

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers moi et un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Tien ! Mais c'est l'amie des insectes ! Tu ferais bien de te méfier des guêpes la prochaine fois.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand Castiel m'attrapa par les épaules et s'apprêtait à partir quand il répliqua :

_ C'est de ta conn*rie qu'elle ferai bien de se méfier, ouais !

Il lui jeta un regard de dédain digne de lui et m'entraîna loin d'elle avant que je ne lui saute dessus.

_ T'as un don pour chercher les ennuies avec elle …

_ C'est elle qui me cherche ! Ripostais-je.

Cette réplique le fit pouffer de rire.

_ La prochaine fois je lui saute dessus et je l'étripe ,continuais-je.

_ Comme si t'allais le faire…me défia-t-il du regard.

_ Parfaitement.

En réalité, je n'étais pas du tout persuadée que j'en aurais le courage, si je devais en arriver là. Mais une chose était sûr, je n'avais plus l'intention de me laisse faire par cette poupée.

_ Alors préviens-moi avant. Je voudrais pas rater ça !

Je lui tirai la langue, et nous nous dépêchions d'aller retrouver le reste de la classe.

…

…

Il était deux heure moins vingt quand nous nous dirigions vers le car afin de nous rendre à la plage. Je soupirais.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir hâte d'être à la plage Yuki …

Je sursautais. Violette se trouvait juste devant moi.

Je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu venir …

Je lui adressa un sourire forcée, histoire de. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler … J'aimais certes beaucoup cette fille, mais je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me confier autant à elle.

Détourner la conversation me semblais être la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Et toi tu aimes la plage ?

Elle parut ne pas tilter, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit intelligente, mais j'avais parfois du mal à la suivre.

Elle reporta finalement son attention sur moi.

_ Oh, euh oui. J'aime bien le bruit des vagues mêler aux cris des mouettes. Et puis je peux dessiner le paysage. Tu as déjà essayée de parler aux mouettes ? Moi oui … mais … aucune ne m'a encore jamais répondu.

Elle me sourit timidement et s'en alla.

(_okay …_)

Ca c'était Violette dans toute sa splendeur … Elle vous parlait, et l'instant d'après disparaissait.

J'étais toujours entrain de repenser à sa dernière phrase lorsque Naïade me ramena sur Terre.

_ Ça va pas Yuki ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Oh si si. Dis … tu la connais bien Vio' ?

Ma meilleure amie parut surprise par cet intérêt subit.

_ Euh oui pourquoi ?

_ Je sais pas trop comment demander ça mais … Est-ce qu'elle prend un traitement ou quoi que ce soit ?

L'expression de Naïade me montra clairement qu'elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

Je continua donc sur ma lancé.

_ … Je l'aime bien hein, mais Nayou … elle vient de me demander si moi aussi il m'arrivais de taper la discute aux mouettes ?!

Nay' explosa de rire…

(_**Vu comme tu l'as présenté, c'est pas étonnant !)**_

_ Un conseil ma Yu'. Avec ce genre de question et venant d'elle, 'vaut mieux pas que tu cherches à comprendre ! Ca t'évitera de nombreuses migraines douloureuses et inutiles !

…

…

Après avoir ris toutes les deux pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sur toutes les questions et réponses farfelues que Violette avait pu lui poser, Naïade et moi montèrent ensemble dans le car qui devait nous emmener à la plage.

(_Pourquoi je le sens mal …?)_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Merci d'avoir lu, et à demain pour la suite !

N'oubliez pas, toute critique fondée est la bienvenue ! =)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Urufu-sama :**_** je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait autant ^_^ j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu trop romance et que le côté humour passe à la trappe …:P Mais tant mieux du coup, c'est le but ! **

**Ambre … très chère poupée gonflable … Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un d'autre la crée ! Elle met de l'ambiance on va dire. Qui sait, on s'ennuierait peut-être un peu si elle n'était pas là ? **

**Ambre reste Ambre. Créative comme elle l'est, elle est surement déjà entrain d'élaborer un plan pour faire de la vie de Yuki un enfer et qui sait, l'envoyer _très, très loin ! _ x) Attention les yeux ! … (paaaaaas de spoil)**

Signé: PititeYuki (_vous ne vous ne doutiez pas hein ? … :p )_


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde ! Un peu de retard par rapport à d'habitude … je poste plus tôt en général ^_^ En effet je met toujours mon réveil à 10h pour travailler un peu, et poster ensuite, mais là je ne me suis tout simplement pas réveillée x) (_**On s'en fout d'ta vie**_** …**)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et…

Enjoooooy !

PS: … Rien n'a changé hein … c'est toujours seulement Yu' et Nay' qui m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

* * *

_ On se pose ici ? Demanda Naïade.

La directrice avait laissé le choix à chacun de s'installer où il le voulait, ce pourquoi Lysandre, Castiel, Violette, Naïade et moi choisissions ensemble où étaler nos serviettes. Chacun s'installait et je décidais de m'allonger afin de lire un livre, acheté un peu plus tôt. Mes amis étaient tous dans l'eau et n'aimant pas être en maillot de bain, j'étais restée habillée avec mon tee-shirt sans manche et mon short. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, quand une ombre passa au dessus de moi.

(_Pourtant y'avait pas de nuages …)_

Je fus interrompue par une éclaboussure au visage, ce qui me fit pousser un cris (_plus que ridicule_) et laissa tomber mon livre.

Je relevais la tête et me leva, furieuse. Inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps, je savais déjà qui était le responsable.

_ Puta*n mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête face-de-coulis !?

Ma tête de chien enragé prêt à l'attaque parut beaucoup l'amuser, ce qui m'énerva d'autant plus.

Heureusement pour moi, le livre se rouvrit à la bonne page lorsque je le repris.

_ Ca va ! C'est pas la mort non plus. Tu viens dans l'eau ?

(R_aaaaa m*rde)_ J'avais espéré que personne ne me pose la question, et encore moins lui.

_ Nan !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as peur de l'eau ?

(_Sourire-en-coin-de-la-mort-qui-tue : LE RETOUR …)_

Il ne manquait plus que ça …

_ N'importe quoi ! Tu m'as prise pour qui ?

_ Pour une gamine qui se beigne pas alors qu'elle est à la plage avec ses amis ?

Je lui fis ma plus belle grimace et replongeais dans mon bouquin. Castiel soupira et fini par abandonner, retournant dans l'eau avec Lysandre. J'allais me rassoir, quand quelqu'un m'interpela.

_ Tu ne vas pas dans l'eau avec lui ?

Je sursautais (_encore …)_ et tourna la tête vers Nathaniel. Il semblait étonné.

_ Non, fis-je avec un sourire timide.

J'avais beau ne pas beaucoup le connaître, l'expression qui était passée sur son visage m'était totalement inconnue.

_ Oh … Vous vous êtes disputés ?

(_De quoi je me mêle … Il est vraiment bizarre_). Voyant que sa question me troublais, ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux en rougissant.

_ Désoler, ça ne me regarde pas ! Dit-il sur un ton gêné.

_ T'inquiètes c'est pas grave. Tout vas bien entre nous deux… Ce n'est pas lui le problème.

_ Alors… quel est ce problème ?

Son sourire amicale finit à me persuader de lui en dire un peu plus. Après tout, je pouvais bien lui en parler, il n'était pas du genre à se moquer …

_ Je suis un peu … complexée, on va dire.

_ Je vois… dit-il en prenant un air compatissant.

Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas non plus enlevé sa chemise.

(_**Je pense que tu devrais éviter de t'intéresser à ce qui ne te regardes pas …**_

_Oui, tu as raison -pour une fois-_)

_ … Est-ce que tu aurais de la crème solaire, au fait ?

(_Allé Yuki, déballes ta vie!_)

_ Non désolé, je n'en met pas. J'y suis allergique en fait. Mais je peux te prêter celle de Castiel si tu veux ?

Nathaniel parut très surprit par ma proposition, et déclina. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas très amis mais de là à avoir peur de lui remprunter un tube de crème solaire …

_ Non, en fait ça ira, merci.

Il ne paraissais vraiment pas à l'aise… je décidais tout de même d'insister. Je trouvais ridicule qu'il préfère courir le risque d'attraper un coup de soleil pour une raison aussi stupide.

Je frémis en voyant le regard noir que Castiel portait au délégué, au loin.

_ C'est quoi le soucis entre vous deux ? Il ne va pas te frapper si tu lui emprunte sa crème solaire, tu sais ?

_ Je t'assure que si Yuki … Mais moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera, crois-moi.

J'allais lui répondre quelque chose quand un éclair rouge fonça droit sur nous. Le cinglé qui me servait de petit-ami m'attira contre lui avec force, un regard de tueur braqué sur Nathaniel.

Ce dernier parut d'ailleurs de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Inutile de t'énerver, je ne faisais que lui demander pourquoi elle ne se baignait pas et si elle avait un tube de crème.

Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que j'en avais presque mal pour lui …

_ Ca te regardes pas. Maintenant dégages et fous-lui la paix, c'est clair ?

Nathaniel soupira et s'en alla juste après m'avoir adressé un sourire désolé.

Castiel finit par me lâcher une fois que le délégué se soit éloigné d'une bonne cinquantaine de pas, me laissant me retourner.

_Furieuse. _J'étais absolument furieuse !

_ Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?!

Le Ketchup tourna la tête et croisa les bras en serrant les dents. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment justifier son acte.

_ C'est bon, il allait pas m'agresser non plus !

_ J'm'en fou, il s'approche pas de toi,c'est tout. Maugréa-t-il.

Je compris aussitôt.

_ Naaaaaan ?!

_ Quoi nan ? Fit-il sur un ton irrité.

Je ris doucement en abordant un grand sourire triomphant.

_ T'es jaloux là ?!

_ N'importe quoi …

Petit rappel à partir de ce jour : Castiel était un très mauvais menteur en ce qui concernait ses sentiments !

Ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux le trahissaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Je passais mes bras derrière son dos tandis que mon sourire s'élargissait.

_ Alors comme ça le grand méchant Castiel est jaloux … Intéressent !

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

_ C'est ça, moques-toi.

_ Du calme, je te taquine … Je ne suis juste plus la seule à être mignonne quand je rougis! Me moquais-je de nouveau.

_ Arrêtes ça, je suis pas _mignon _!

Je ris de nouveau. Je prenais ça comme une revanche de toutes ces fois où il s'était moqué de moi pendant ou après avoir vu ses films d'horreurs.

_ De tout façon … continuais-je, c'est pas mon type.

Je pris un air faussement sérieux.

Castiel décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, aillant visiblement reprit son air moqueur.

_ Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton _type _?

Je souris de nouveau et pris un air malicieux.

_ Disons que je préfère le ketchup plutôt que la mayonnaise…

Je ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier souris et passa ses mains dans mon dos en prenant bien soin de les passer sous mon tee-shirt et intensifia notre baisé. Je frémis à son contacte dans mon dos et rougies violemment sans pour autant essayée de l'arrêter.

_ Viens dans l'eau, dit-il finalement.

_ Nan…

_ T'as pris un maillot, et j'ai bien l'intention de te voir avec ! … Je t'enlèverais tes fringues moi-même s'il le faut …

Il avait chuchoté la dernière phrase , me faisant de nouveau rougir. Je n'eu pas le temps de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fut soulevée de Terre. Castiel courrait vers l'eau …

« AAAAAAAAAAH LÂCHES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE SALE FACE-DE-COULIS-D'TOMATE ! « hurlais-je de telle sorte que toute la plage dû m'entendre.

_ Tes désires sont des ordres …

Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre et fus balancée dans l'eau comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Aillant ouvert la bouche de surprise, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avaler un peu d'eau et remonta à la surfasse en toussant.

Mes vêtements étaient complètement trempés et mon haut blanc laissait bien évidemment voir mon haut de maillot de bain. Je rougis encore une nouvelle fois en m'apercevant que mon ventre était lui aussi visible et tenta de le cacher en croisant les bras.

Ketchup le compris tout de suite et me les décroisa immédiatement.

_ Arrêtes-ça et profite. Tu t'en fou des autres, t'es mille fois mieux.

Je le fusillais du regard durant plusieurs secondes et fini par baissais la tête en souriant.

_ Si je te promet de casser la gu*ule à tous ceux qui te regarde, tu te mets en maillot ?

(_**Tu peux pas dire non là ! **_

_Toi, la ferme!)_

_ N'importe quoi … fis-je en riant.

_ Allé, s'te-plait !

De toute façon, est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ?  
Je finis par accepter et retourna aux serviettes pour enlever mes vêtements trempés.

Naïade était visiblement sortie de l'eau et me retourna un sourire plus grand que son visage ne le suposait.

_ Qui aurait cru qu'il fallait que tu tombes amoureuse pour te décider à te mettre en maillot ? Fais moi penser à le remercier plus tard !

Je lui tirais la langue et fini d'enlever mes habits.  
Je la pointa ensuite du doigt d'un air mauvais :

_ Gardes tes commentaires pour toi ! Et attends-toi à ce que je me venge un de ces quatre …

Je rejoignis enfin mon petit ami qui me fixait en rougissant.

_ Tu fais un commentaire et je te frappe !

Je rentrai finalement en hâte dans l'eau (_super moyen pour cacher son corps les filles!_) et regarda autour de moi, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Castiel avait reprit son sourire en coin.

_ Tu sais, je plaisantais pas quand j'ai dis que je tabasserai le premier qui te regarderait mal…

Je lui souris en levant les yeux au ciel et nous finîmes l'après-midi avec Lysandre, ces deux imbéciles tentant de me faire couler à plusieurs reprise lorsque je baissais ma garde.

(_Au moins avec eux, je n'ai aucun complexe …)_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ? En tout cas, c'est le dernier que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire … je vais essayée de me rattraper mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire un d'ici demain … Ne vous attendez donc pas à avoir la suite dès le matin. De plus je rentre chez moi demain en fin d'après midi, donc il faudra faire les valise, ce qui prendra du temps ! 

A demain si tout va bien, et merci d'avoir lu !

N'oubliez pas les critiques !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Elwing05 : **Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres pour Ambre;)**_

_Vive Castiel : **Ca m'étonnerai qu'il lui laisse sa précieuse veste pour toujours x)  
Franchement, si t'aime les zombie, c'est la série qu'il te faut ! Je l'ai vraiment dévoré (et fais une pause que je devrais rapidement terminé après avoir fini de jouer sur la ps3 à Final Fantasy XIII =P bref, je m'égare)**_

Signé: LA PititeYuki (_non, aucune prétention_)


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone ! Je suis vraiment, _vraiment _désolée pour tout ce retard … Je ne pensais avoirs plus de temps malgré mes journées chargées par mon stage au lycée de cette semaine, mais apparemment, je m'étais un peu surestimée :P ! voici donc, avec plus de 1000 excuses encore une fois pour ce retard, le chapitre 26, écrit sur trois jours … j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ayant eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la manière pour mettre mes idées en formes.

Bonne lecture à tous et enjoooy !

Ps: Bon … J'ai certes pris du retard, mais je n'ai pas tout oublié ! Yuki et Naïade sont belles et bien les seules à m'appartenir =P

* * *

Chapitre 26 : "je préfère le ketchup à la mayonnaise"

* * *

La fin de la semaine approchait. Nous étions vendredi et le soleil venait enfin de percer. A vrai dire, nous n'avions pas pu faire grand chose de la semaine … Entre les averses et le vent, les activités possibles s'avéraient vites réduites : Surf et kit-surf.  
Le surf, passe encore. Après une bonne dizaine de fois à entendre le Ketchup se foutre de moi lorsque je tombais de ma planche et ma meilleure amie se liguer avec lui pour me montrer à quel point j'étais nulle … Je parvenait sans peine à le supporter !  
Mais le kit-surf, c'est .NÉ ! Plus jamais je n'en referai. Non pas que la sensation de voler me déplaise, bien au contraire. Non, le vrai soucis était ma peur de ne jamais ré-atterrir ! Une sensation des plus désagréables me submergeait à chaque fois que je décollais …  
Pour ma défense, j'ai trouvé ces jours -ci qu'il y avait trop de vent …

(_**Donnes-toi des excuses, t'es juste une tapette …  
**__Absolument pas!)_

Tout le reste de la semaine alternait entre documentaires vidéos et cours de biologies … Les cours étaient bien évidemment plutôt longtemps et durs à supporter, sans compter les nombreuses interventions du professeur pour donner _quelques_ explications lors des documentaires. Mais bien heureusement pour moi, un bout de papier et deux stylos : Me voilà parti pour de longues heures de morpions ou autres avec cette chère face-de-coulis-d'tomate !

En parlant de lui … Môsieur s'est octroyé le droit de dormir avec moi, ayant refusé de lui rendre sa chère veste. Selon-lui, comme je la garde et que je suis à lui, ces deux raisons sont valables pour rester chaque nuit dans mon lit.  
Raison de plus pour moi de ne pas lui rendre…

(J_e vous vois venir,là ! Il se s'est absolument RIEN passé. C'est clair?)_

_…_

_…_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière journée passée ici. Demain, c'est le grand départ et bonjour les vacances !

Heureusement pour nous, c'est un après-midi de grand beau temps. Nous n'avons malheureusement rien fait de la matinée étant donné la force du vent… Mais celui-ci ayant diminué vers midi, le programme de l'après-midi restait d'actualité : De la Via Feratta!  
Moi qui aimais tout ce qui touche à l'escalade et autres, j'allais être servie !

Après une heure de trajet, nous arrivions enfin au lieu de départ.  
Mr Faraize nous ayant prévenu que nous ne choisirions pas forcément nos coéquipiers, je me demandais bien avec qui je serai.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous regroupions tous devant une petite cabane pour recevoir notre équipement ainsi que les consignes de sécurité. Nous passions ensuite à la répartition des partenaires.  
Et même si nous ne pouvions pas choisir, la directrice avait rajoutée que les groupes seraient construis par trois et de façon mixte pour équilibrer les forces. Violette se retrouva donc avec Armin et Alexy, Naïade avec Lysandre et le Ketchup.  
Il ne restait plus que moi à placer.

_Yuki, vous serez avec Dajan et … Nathaniel. Cela va-t-il à tout le monde ? demanda la Directrice.

_ Ouais ! répondit Dajan

_ Bien sûr !

J'allais répondre par l'affirmatif quand j'aperçu le regard meurtrier de Castiel. Il n'était apparemment pas d'accord …

(_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est possessif celui-là …  
__**C'est ça, pleins-toi !**_)

Son regard était rivé sur Nathaniel, les mâchoires crispées. Voyant qu'il ne me prêtait aucune attention, je décidais de l'interrompre dans ses pensés (surement très inquiétantes).

_ Détends-toi…soupirais-je.

Son regard me fit regretter mon initiative. Pour un peu il me ferait presque peur…

_ Nan. Pas tant que tu seras avec l'autre délégués à la c*n !

_ Il va rien me faire …dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dis, je préfère le ketchup à la mayonnaise !

Ok … L'ironie n'était apparemment pas bien placée. Tout compte fait, j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Mais il avait peur de quoi aussi ?!  
Un nouveau regard meurtrier de sa part me glaça le sang et je sursautais en le sentant prendre ma main.

_ Arrêtes-ça je plaisante pas ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Bah détends-toi parce qu'il ne va rien me faire. Je suis juste son amie, OK ?

Je n'eu pour seules réponses qu'un nouveau regard d'assassin sanguinaire et un grommellement.  
Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens tout en souriant et haussant le sourcils.

Toujours ce regard furieux !

Une dernière solution dont je ne pensais pas à avoir recours dans une telle situation s'imposait …

_ La c'est toi qui boude, fis je en lâchant sa main et passant mes bras derrière son cou. T'es pire que moi en fait !

L'intéressé prit finalement un sourire sadique et pencha la tête sur le côté, décroisant les bras et les passant autour de moi.

_ Qui se ressemble s'assemble …

Quel crétin celui-là ! Avec ce sourire en coin et cette phrase sorti tout droit d'un film, c'était vraiment ridicule !

Je levait la tête vers le haut en riant à gorge déployée quand une sensation étrange dans le cou me stoppa net. L'expression de vainqueur sur le visage de Castiel ne m'inspirant pas, c'était à mon tour de le fusiller du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?!

On aurait dit une mère grondant son enfant …

_ Pas grand chose. J'ai juste fais une marque pour montrer que t'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un !

J'ouvris de grand yeux tout en fourrant ma main dans ma poche arrière de survêtent pour trouver mon téléphone.

(_Ne me dites pas qu'il a fait ça …_)

Une fois sorti, je regardais le reflet de mon cou sur l'écran noir…

_ Put*in il l'a fait … !

(_J__e me disais bien qu'il avait trop vite changé d'expression …)_

Cet abruti était hilare devant mon regard furieux et mes joues s'enflammant.

_ T'es qu'un abruti … fis-je sur un ton boudeur.

_ Tu m'en vois désolé.

(_il m'éneeeeeerve)_

Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence… Je ne n'arrivais pas à rester fâcher très longtemps et fini par lui sourire quand la directrice appela la classe pour que chaque groupe se mettent en place pour prendre le départ.

J'allais rejoindre mes coéquipiers qui m'attendaient quand le Ketchup resserra son étreinte en rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille.

_ Je t'assure que si il te colle trop je lui apprend à faire le saut de l'ange … Avait-il murmuré.

Ce dernier me lâcha finalement et je l'embrassais furtivement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette (_il risquerai de changer d'avis, qui sait_).

Je rejoignais ensuite Dajan et Nathaniel.

_ Salut, c'est toi Yuki alors ?

_ Euh oui … répondis-je intimidée. Tu dois être Dajan ?

_ Ouais ! … Dis ça me regarde pas mais t'aurais peut-être mieux fait de demander à te mettre avec Castiel…

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fis-je sur la défensive.

_ 'Bin il est pas respecté pour son côté bisounours hein. Et puis vu les regards qu'il nous jette …

_ Tu peux le dire, ce n'est rien qu'une brute stupide… commença Nathaniel.

_ Hé oh ! J'suis là moi ! Evites de dire ça s'il te plait!, le coupais-je.

Qu'ils ne soit pas très serein, je pouvais comprendre. Aillant moi-même été totalement effrayée le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré, je ne pouvais que compatir … Mais de là à laisser le délégué dire de pareils choses, c'était hors de question !

_ Oh pardon Yuki … J-je suis désolé, je … j'avais -

_ C'est bon laisse tomber ! Avances, on va se faire disputer après parce qu'on sera en retard.

C'était la première fois que je me mettais en colère sur quelqu'un n'étant pas proche de moi… J'étais de ce fait tout aussi choquée que ce cher Nathaniel qui n'osa plus parler pendant presque toute la durée du parcours.

En parlant du parcours … Je n'avais encore jamais vu pareil vue ! Je me serai cru sur une autre planète, les oiseaux marins volant autour de nous, au dessus de la mer … un vrai régale pour les yeux.

Au bout de plus de deux heures, nous finîmes enfin par rejoindre le reste de la classe ayant déjà terminé, après avoir plusieurs fois encouragé Nathaniel qui n'était visiblement pas rassuré par le fait d'être à plusieurs mettre de hauteur. J'avais même dû passer en tête vers la moitié du chemin, malgré le fait qu'il est insisté pour se mettre à l'avant à notre départ. Dajan à l'inverse avait l'air plutôt serein, visiblement plus absorbé par le spectacle s'offrant à nous que par le vertige du blondinet.

Nous nous rendions ensuite auprès du responsable pour rendre nos harnais, et j'allais m'en aller pour chercher mes amis quand je fus soudainement bousculée.

_ Aïeee … fis-je en tournant la tête. Mais ça va pas ?!

Ambre pivota vers moi, un regard se voulant surement malsain -même si cela ressemblait plus à une stupide grimace-, ses andouilles d'amies ricanant comme des cruches à ses côtés.

_ Oh excuses-moi je ne t'avais pas vu … fit-elle sur un ton faussement triste.

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas me foutre la paix ?

Son sourire/grimace/tête de truie se mua en un regard plein de dégoût.

_ Quand tu arrêteras de tourner autour de _mon _Castiel, aboya-t-elle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, l'espace d'un instant, et finie par me mettre à rire.

Je repris mon sérieux après quelques secondes, sous le regard mauvais de la poupée Barbie grandeur nature.

_Déjà baisse d'un ton le pot de peinture. Ensuite, il va falloir t'y faire … (fis-je non sans un magnifique sourire hypocrite digne des plus grandes scènes cultes), C'est _mon _petit ami, alors fais-toi une raison. En plus, sincèrement … soit tu es légèrement stupide et fait preuve d'un grand manque de logique, soit tu es complètement c*nne : Même si on était pas ensemble, tu le dégoute. Il sortira jamais avec toi ma pauvre … !

J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui déballer mes pensées, lorsque cette dernière me lança la claque du siècle.

PAAAAF !

Ma tête tourna sous la force du choc, ma joue me brulant atrocement.

Je suis d'accord … si j'avais pris du recule et avait laissé ma fierté de côté, je me serai dit que j'y étais peut-être allée _un peu _fort. Sauf qu'à ce moment, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Et sans prendre conscience de ma réaction, une subite colère monta en moi et mon point s'abattit en plein sur son nez.

J'ouvris de grand yeux catastrophés en comprenant ce que je venais de commettre, m'apercevant par la suite que tout les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur moi et la blonde, assise par terre, le nez plein de sang.

(_**Décidément … Il a pas une très bonne influence sur toi le coulis-d'tom-  
**__Ta gu*ule toi ! … Je suis vraiment dans la mouise là … )_

* * *

__J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ? Oui ? … non ? … Et bien vous savez quoi ? vous n'avez pas le choix. Il est 3h 12 du matin à l'heure où je termine de relire (_Aaahem)_ ce chapitre, et je n'ai franchement pas le courage de vous en faire un autre à la place. Merci bien de prendre pitié de votre pauvre PititeYuki qui va travailler sur son programme de terminal d'S.V.T. et de Physique-Chimie demain (Réveil à 7h 45, je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude …) !

Bref, après vous avoir raconté ma vie pour me justifier (oui, j'y ai souvent recours), je vous remercie d'avoir lu et espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça fais toujours plaisir et ça motive !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Vive Castiel:1°) Ahah voilà pour Ambre;) **_

_**Euh ouais pas trop … Castiel et Yuki ne se ressemblent pas vraiment xP**_

_**Oh je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a dans le même cas qu'elle, qui n'aiment pas ça …;)**_

_** 2°) La réponse à ta question est simple : Pas mouillée ! Elle était encore habillée quand elle l'a fait tomber, donc toujours sur sa serviette (et je ne pense pas qu'elle est mise cette dernière dans l'eau x) )**_

_**Elle est châtain foncé en fait xP … **_

_**Urufu-sama : **** haha ravis de voir que ça te plait:D**_

_**Ps: **Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de poster la suite, ne l'aillant toujours pas commencée. Je ferai cependant au plus vite, je vous le promet ! Mais le rythme commençant à s'accélérer, et la rentrée approchant, il va falloir que vous habituiez à ne plus avoir plus de un ou deux chapitres par semaine … *NOOOON PAS DE TONG DANS LA TÊTE !*.  
En plus du fait d'avoir tout un paquet de devoirs en rentrant chaque soir, je devrais également aller m'occuper de 'ma' jument. Je posterai donc plus volontiers le week-end. _

Avec une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses pour mon retard, **PititeYuki** !_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Hello tout le monde !

Eu … Pardon ? Oui je sais ! Je suis vraiment très trèèès en retard sur mon timing … Mais pour ma défense c'était la rentrée et j'étais déboussolée.

Mais bon ! Comme prévu, le chapitre 27 est arrivé ! J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, vraiment en pénurie d'inspiration … Donc excusez si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur des précédent. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ces temps, donc ça n'aide pas !

Bref. Après ce petit paragraphe dont personne ne se soucis, voilà la suuuuite !

Encore désolé pour le retard !

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé, et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, bon courage à tous, et surtout j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux cette année !

PS : Bon je me suis absentée une semaine, mais les personnages autre que Yu' et Naïade ne sont toujours pas à moi … :p

Enjoooooooy !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : « Répètes un peu pour voir ?! »

* * *

Mais qu'avais-je fais ? A quoi avais-je penser pour agir ainsi ?

(**T'as signé ton arrêt de mort ma grande ! **

_Je suis dans la m*rde en effet … _)

Mon poing. J'avais balancé mon poing dans la figure de Barbie … Cette dernière était au sol, se malaxant le nez pour constater les dégâts. Quant à moi, j'étais restée là, debout, les deux mains sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités. Je n'avais jamais encore réagis comme cela. J'avais bien souvent imaginer de pareilles scènes, mais n'avais jamais osé porter le coup.

Tout le monde me regardais, l'air choqué. Seule Ambre restait à inspecter son nez et à essuyer le sang qui ne cessait de couler sans me prêter aucune attention.  
Autour de moi se répandait tout un tas de rumeurs …

_ T'as vu ça ?!

_ Elle est complètement cinglée cette pauvre fille !

_ Je la trouve flippante …

Nathaniel était accouru en troisième vitesse auprès de sa sœur, me jetant un regard emprunt de surprise et de colère.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je m'enfuis vers le car oour me cacher derrière ce dernier.

Je pleurais ainsi pendant un long moment, en me demandant comment avais-je fais pour perdre ainsi mon sang-froid, quand je fus entourée par deux bras et attirée contre quelqu'un. .

_ Yuki …

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris … ? Demandais-je en sanglotant.

_ T'as perdu le contrôle, c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde …

Je continuait à sangloter sur l'épaules de ma meilleure amie (_NAN sérieux, vous aviez cru que c'était qui ? _) pendant longtemps, quand nous aperçûmes la classe se diriger vers nous pour remonter dans le car.

Ambre était toute pâle (apparemment, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé …), le sang ayant arrêté de couler. Son nez paraissait intacte … Tant mieux, j'aurais eu de terribles ennuies …

Elle m'aperçu et son regard me liquéfia instantanément …

Heureusement pour moi, aucun adultes n'avait été témoin de notre ''accrochage'' et à part les regards déplaisants des élèves, je pu monter m'assoir à ma place sans encombre.

_ Magnifique droite !

_ Commence pas face-de-coulis …

Je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça, et le fait que je puisse avoir des ennuis me faisait terriblement peur. Voir cet andouille me complimenter sur ma mémorable patate ne m'aidait pas …

_ Détends-toi ! Les profs étaient même pas là !

_ Comme si elle allait se contenter de me jeter des regards qui feraient frémir Dark Vador…

_ En tout cas elle sait que tu sais te défendre.

_ Je paraîs si faible que ça ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Inutile qu'il me réponde … Son expression désolée et son sourire forcé voulait tout dire.

_ J'économise juste mes forces … continuais-je.

Certes je n'étais ni très musclée, ni très forte en arts martiaux, ni très sportive, ni très courageuse, ni très grande, ni très impressionante ni … Enfin voilà ! Mais … je … je cachais surement des ressources insoupçonnées !

(_**C'est cela oui … **_

_Chute, ils allaient me croire !_)

…

…

Le voyage en direction de l'hôtel se termina enfin et la journée touchais à sa fin. Chacun avait terminé de dîner et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.  
Ambre avait apparemment décidé de faire profil bas et de me laisser tranquille, chose qui me rassura quelque peu même si je continuais à lancer de petits regards furtifs en direction des professeurs.

Je m'apprêtais à monter dans l'ascenseur quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

(_Ca sens les ennuis …)_

_ Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Je n'aurais su comprendre quels sentiments étaient passés dans la voix de Nathaniel à ce moment.

Je me retournais après une brève hésitation en prenant un sourire aussi sincère que possible. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas très envie de parler de mon exploit de tout à l'heure, et j'étais prête à parier que c'était ce dont il voulait parler …

_ Euh oui … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

(_Pour la confiance en soit, on repassera …)_ J'avais voulu montrer de la confiance en moi, et c'est le contraire qui en ressortait.  
PAR-FAIT.

_ J'aimerai comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ai rien…

_ Oh … tu parles d'-

_ Oui ! Me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Visiblement, il était en colère … (_**magnifique Sherlock)**_  
Je décidais donc de la jouer sincère, histoire de minimiser les dégâts.

Je croisais les bras et baissa la yeux, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée …

_ Tu es désolée ? Tu as bien failli lui casser le nez. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Même s'il n'haussait pas le ton, je pouvais non sans mal comprendre qu'il était en colère.  
Aussi je ne savais pas bien comment lui répondre ni comment m'excuser.

_ Je sais pas … Elle m'a giflé et-

_ Elle t'as quoi ?!

_ … E-elle m'a giflé. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, le coup est parti tout seul ! Je voulais pas !

_ Ca ne justifie rien …

Je m'en voulais beaucoup et rougis comme un enfant prit sur le fait entrain de voler une sucette dans sa boulangerie préférée.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais je suis quand même désolé, et je vais déjà me faire faire disputer par la directrice alors inutile de me faire la leçon plus que ça …

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Ambre en parlera à un professeur ou quelque adulte qu'il soit, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Ce serai trop beau pour être vrai … Je vois mal pourquoi elle n'en parlerai pas, c'est pas son genre.

_ Au contraire, je vois très bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Castiel.

(Bon sang !_ Mais il va arrêté de jouer aux énigmes celui-là ?)_

_ Mais encore ? Quel est le rapport … ?

_ Disons que cet andouille a su être persuasif …

_ Eu pardon ?! Répètes un peu pour voir ?!

Ok. Qu'il soit énervé contre moi parce que j'ai mis une pêche dans la poire de sa sœur, c'est une chose (_**Belle image!)**_Mais qu'il le traite, qui plus est devant moi, pour se défouler, c'était hors de question !

_ Tu as très bien entendu.

Je n'aimais pas du tout son ton calme …

_ Oui et bien évites de dire ça !

_ Si tu veux … mais je trouve qu'il n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi …

J'ouvris de grands yeux… (_Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?) _Certes il était sympa, et je l'aimais bien. Mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Yuki est une fille gentille, mais pas si on la pousse à bout !

_ Et bien garde tes réflexions pour toi ! On est amis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux dire des choses pareilles !

_ Je ne comprend juste pas comment tu peux sortir avec lui …

_ Ca, ça me regarde.

_ Bien sur … mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?!

J'étais complètement à bout de nerfs ! Comment osait-il dire ça ? Il ne me connaissait même pas !

Trop loin … il allait trop loin !

_ Vous … vous êtes trop différents ! Tu est bien plus gentille et intelligente, et lui n'est qu'une brute qui agit sans réfléchir !

_ Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir ! Je pensais qu'on était amis, mais là tu m'énerves!

Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient en moi à ce moment : colère, haine, tristesse … déception. Je ne supportais pas qu'on critique les gens que j'aimais, encore moins Lui. Et venant de la part d'un ami, c'était encore plus insupportable … J'étais déçu. Déçu car je ne pensais qu'il serai capable d'être aussi méchant …

_ Fiches-moi la paix maintenant … finis-je par dire pour casser le silence régnant dans le hall.

Je me retournais pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui descendait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût.

Je ne voulait pas me retourner vers Nathaniel.  
Une larme de déception coulait déjà sur ma joue, et je refusais que quelqu'un me voit dans un état pareil.  
Pour moi, une trahison quelle qu'elle soit, commise par un ami qui plus est, était insupportable … Surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un que je croyait aussi gentil.

_ Je suis désolé Yuki …

Je reniflais (_pour la discrétion, c'est mort)_ et entrais dans l'ascenseur en prenant soit de garder mon dos face à lui.

_ Laisses-moi tranquille …

_ T-tu pleures ?

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma. J'appuyais sur le 3ème étage en vitesse, pour éviter qu'il ne rouvre les portes et sorti mon téléphone, comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un message s'affichait.

Ketchup, « Personne dans ta chambre, t'es où Gamine? »

« **J'arrive. **»

« Houla … un point c'est mauvais signe :p »

« **Je t'expliquerai tout »**

J'étais certes très énervée, mais je n'avais enfin de compte aucune envie d'en parler … Et surtout pas à lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'être avec lui et de simplement dormir …

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nathaniel ofwood : _bon … bin déjà ça me fera une tong de moins dans la figure ! =D_**

**Vive castiel : _Alors ça du self-control, elle n'en a pas beaucoup … ou plutôt, elle tente tellement d'en avoir que ça lui échappe ! _**

_**Euh … je pense que le but était justement que tout le monde le vois si tu veux mon avis ;) Et bien sûr d'embêter Yuki (mais ça, tout le monde le sait déjà).**_

_**Personnellement (et nooon je ne suis pas masochiste), les cours ce n'est pas si mal … Enfin le lycée en lui même avec tout ce monde, là ok, mais sinon, le fait d'apprendre, je trouve ça plutôt intéressant même ! Enfin il faut y mettre du sien aussi ^_^**_


	28. Chapter 28

Non vous ne rêvez pas ! PititeYuki est bien là ! Et de prime avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Ce qui explique ce retard impardonnable ? … De la fatigue, un manque de volonté, de temps et beaucoup de travail ! Mais voilà, je suis de retour ! Alors ne m'étripez pas tout de suite, d'accord ? PititeYuki peut encore vous surprendre !

Non vraiment je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps avant d'écrire/finir ce chapitre …  
J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers jours et donc peut de temps à consacrer à la fiction.

J'espère donc que je ce nouveau chapitre de M.K! vous plaira …

Bonne lecture et enjoooooooy

Ps : Non non, ça n'a toujours pas changé. Seules Yu' et sa meilleure amie sont à moi XP

* * *

Chapitre 28 : « Ne change jamais »

* * *

J'étais plus que déçue par son comportement … Comment pouvait-il le juger ? Nous juger ? Le fait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue, ne justifiait pas qu'il parle ainsi de lui. Encore moins devant moi.

Je sortais enfin de l'ascenseur et me rendis ensuite à ma chambre. La porte était entre ouverte …

Je m'approchais avec méfiance, étant pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermé avant de partir.

Je m'arrêtais devant, et tendis une oreille afin de savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. La pièce était baignée dans le noir absolu, ne laissant aucune possibilité de voir quoi que ce soit.

Je poussais donc la porte du bout des doigts, et ne remarquant aucun bruit suspect, entra. Je refermais ensuite la porte en me retournant et appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière …

_ … bout !

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis enfin compte à quel point mon manque d'attention aux cours de box était une grave erreur.

Gigotant tel un lombric prit au piège, je tentais de me défaire de l'emprise de mon agresseur.… En vint.

_ Détends-toi Gamine, je vais pas t'violer …

Je me détendis à l'instant ou je compris qui était l'intrus et soupira de soulagement.

_ Toujours autant la classe … dis-je en riant faiblement.

L'intéressé rit à son tour et me laissa me retourner.

_ Tu voulais que ce soit qui ?

_ Une guêpe vengeresse ? Dis-je en ayant fais mine de réfléchir.

_ Ouais tu devrais te méfier …

Je lui tirais la langue.

_ T'aurais pu éviter de me faire flipper tout de même !

Je lui plantais le doigt dans le ventre, ce qui n'eu pour effet que de me recevoir une pichenette sur le nez … *_Epic face_*** **

Ma grimace fit d'autant plus rire le ketchup que je lui lançais un regard assassin.

J'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais fut prise de court par un long baisé.

_ … C'est pas du jeu, souris-je.

Castiel parut satisfait et se recula pour admirer l'effet de son action : Rouge-coquelicot mes amis!

Il avait beau le faire de temps en temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir ainsi à chaque fois.

_ J'adore quand tu rougis !

_ Pousse-toi saleté de Ketchup ! Dis-je en soupirant. Il est tard, et je ne suis pas encore douchée.

Ce dernier se poussa (non sans un regard de triomphe) et je me dirigeais alors en direction de la salle d'eau.

_ Je peux t'aider à te laver si tu veux aller plus vite …

_ Dans tes rêves sale pervers !

_ J'aurais au moins essayé.

Je lui tira la langue et disparue derrière la porte sans lui laisser le temps d'inventer une autre réplique stupide.

Après une heure sous la douche (_règle d'or : toujours savourer sa douche !_) et quelques « toc » contre la porte, je sorti pour prendre place sous la couette.

_ T'en as mis du temps !

Je ne tourna même pas la tête pour répondre, ferma les yeux et tira la langue une nouvelle fois. J'entendis un soupir et quelqu'un se glisser dans le lit à côté de moi.

_ Je dois donc comprendre que tu vas de nouveau me piquer ma couverture cette nuit ?fis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ J'ai pas amené ma valise pour faire jolie.

_(Ouch …_ _je crois que je l'ai vexé_

_**En même temps, c'était dis tellement gentiment … **_

_Chut.)_

_ Ooh mais c'était pas méchamment quand j'ai dis ça Ketchup …

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai cru que tu l'avais mal pris.

_ Je suis pas vexé pas une gamine, plaisanta-t-il.

Je croisais les bras en prenant un air vexé mais ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Voyant que je ne bougerai pas, il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira contre lui.

Ayant eu ce que je voulais, je décroisais mes bras et me mis à l'aise.

_ Ca avait pas l'air d'aller tout à l'heure ?

_Et m*rde …_J'avais espéré qu'il ai oublié.

_ Rien … t'inquiètes !

_ C'était pas une proposition.

_'raaa il me soul … _

_ C'est à propos d'Ambre ?

_ Eu pas que …

Un silence s'abattit sur nous …

_ Je vais pas te tirer les verres du nez ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ … je suis tombé sur Nathaniel en remontant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?!

_ T'énerves pas !

_ …

_**(C'est 'ti pas mignon ! **_

_C'est ch*ant parfois surtout …_

_**Plains-toi !)**_

__ _Il ne m'a rien fais, il ne m'a même pas toucher, donc détends-toi.

_ Alors pourquoi t'étais énervée ?

_ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit … ca m'a déçu.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa …

Je décidais de continuer.

_ Au début il voulait juste savoir pourquoi j'avais frappé sa sœur … et sa s'est terminé par un jugement sur Nous deux. Du coup je me suis mise à hurler … Il m'a beaucoup déçu …Je comprend si il ne t'aime pas, mais il n'a pas à dire ça devant moi.

Je senti Castiel se crisper et le fixa avec des grand yeux.

Il paraissait …

_ Je vais le frapper !

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire que ce dernier se leva d'un bon en direction de la porte.

Je sautais à mon tour de mon lit et me précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter.

Le Ketchup était déjà sorti de la pièce et une seule idée me vint à l'esprit pour l'arrêter …

_ Tu feras rien du tout !

Je m'était jeter sur lui en m'accrochant à sa taille en prenant soin de peser de tout mon poids.

Cette technique ne sembla même pas l'ébranler …

_ Arrête-toi !

Il me traînait littéralement …

Vous avez déjà fais du ski sur de la moquette en vous accrochant par la taille de quelqu'un ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus … jusqu'à ce soir.

Nous nous rapprochions dangereusement de la porte d'ascenseur, et aucune idée ne me venait à l'esprit …

Une fois le cinglé arrêté, je le lâcha et me précipita devant lui en écartant les bras, de façon à l'empêcher d'entrer ou d'appuyer sur le bouton.

_ Pousse-toi.

_ Non. Tu vas rien faire du tout !

Ce dernier me saisit fermement par les poignet, me faisant grincer des dents.

Je détestais me sentir prise au piège lorsqu'il était en colère …

_ Je le répèterai pas, pousse-toi !

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, sans pour autant bouger, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver d'avantage.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes poignets ce qui m'arracha une grimace et une petite larme.

Castiel me lâcha immédiatement et son expression passa de la colère à une expression que je ne sus décrypter.

_ Ca sert à rien que tu aille le tabasser … En plus tu vas t'attirer des ennuies.

_ Il y a une heure t'aurais pu faire un meurtre et là tu prend sa défense…

Sa voix n'étais plus agressive mais presque triste.

_ Si j'étais énervée c'était pas parce qu'il m'avait déçu. Ca j'ai l'habitude.

Ketchup croisa les bras et repris son air renfrogné.

_ Alors c'était pourquoi ?

Je rougis faiblement et baissa les yeux en croisa à mon tour les bras d'un air gêné …

_ Parce qu'il t'as insulté juste devant moi … Alors je me suis énervée parce qu'il avait pas le droit …

Castiel se mit alors à rire, ce qui m'irrita.

Je relevais la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

_ Tu me fais la morale parce que je veux lui casser la figure parce qu'il t'as fais du mal, mais t'es pas mieux que moi enfin de compte !

Je devins alors plus rouge que ses cheveux, subitement intimidée.

_**(Quel courage … **_

_merci ! _

_**A ton service ma grande !)**_

Ce revirement de situation amusa d'autant plus le Ketchup qui me prit par les épaules et m'attira contre lui.

Je perdis petit à petit mes couleurs jusqu'à me détendre complètement.

Nous retournions sans un mot dans ma chambre et reprenions place dans le lit.

Je fermais les yeux, complètement exténuée par toutes ces émotions et commença à m'endormir …

_ Ne change jamais.

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, préférant me coller d'avantage à lui pour simple réponse. Ce dernier resserra sa prise et je souris tout en poussant un petit soupir avant de m'endormir …

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine ! (Je promet que je vais essayé de ne pas poster trop en retard cette fois u.u …)

**Andrealeone : Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors !**

**Signé : PititYuki la retardataire !**


	29. Chapter 29

*Se prépare à mourir sous un amas de coups de tongues* Pitieeeez ! Je peux tout expliquer ! Je vous assure que ce retard n'était pas prémédité ! :'(

Tout d'abord, j'ai vraiment beaucoup plus de travail que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer… (et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenue par mes professeurs de l'an dernier -_- ). Ensuite, j'ai très souvent fini tard de réviser mes cours et ai donc perdu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil … Vous imaginez donc l'état de votre pauvre PititeYuki le dimanche matin ? Voilà donc _en gros_pourquoi MK! a tant de retard.

Maaaais voici le tout nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

ENjooooooy

Ps : Yu' et Nay sont toujours mes deux seules propriétés … u.u

* * *

Chapitre 29 : « Dépêche ! »

* * *

_ Wake Up ! Hurlais-je

***SBAMM***

_ … Mais t'es pas sérieuse ?!

Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée que de se prendre un coup ? Je venais en effet de me prendre un Ketchup en colère en plein dans le front …

A ne pas oublier : Ne jamais essayer de le réveiller en se mettant à califourchon sur lui tout en hurlant WAKE UP. C'est une _très _mauvaise idée.

Je me redressais avec peine en me massant tout en le mitraillant du regard.

_ Oh ça va ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'as vu comment tu m'as réveillé ?

_ … Touchée. Mais ça fait mal … !

_ Pauvre petite, se moqua-t-il.

_ C'est ça moque-toi, fis-je en me levant.

_ Bah tu vas où ?

_ Oh hé on se réveille ! On est vendredi matin, il est 6h30 et on a rendez-vous dans un peu plus de 30 minutes dans le hall pour rentrer chez nous !

Castiel rabattit la couette par dessus son visage en grommelant.

_ … nan veux pas…

Sa tentative désespérée de rester au lit me fit éclater de rire et je lui retirait sèchement la couette en prenant mon plus grand sourire.

_ C'est l'heure sale Ketch' ! Fis-je en lui tirant le bras à deux mains (sans aucun succès, vous vous en doutez).

Ce dernier attrapa mes poignets et afficha une mine satisfaite en m'attirant à lui, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

_ M'appelles pas comme ça, j't'ai déjà dis !

_ J'ai pas peur de toi !

Le concerné lâcha mes poignets et passa ses mains dans mon dos.

_ Tu devrais …

Je plaquais mon visage dans son cou sans lui laisser l'occasion de me clouer le bec.

_ Raté Ketch' !

_ … Pour cette fois.

_(Tien … le sourire en coin, ça faisait longtemps. _

_**Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ? **_

…

_**Voiiiila)**_

Après une dizaine de minutes à me battre avec lui pour qu'il se lève, je fini par abandonner et me traina vers la salle de bain.

N'étant toujours pas du matin, je pris comme à mon habitude mes quinze minutes pour me laver et m'habiller.

Une fois les affaires rangées et l'imbécile prêt, nous descendions enfin au lieu de rendez-vous…non sans un regard assassin de Blondie, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Je lui affichais alors mon plus grand sourire puis pris l'air le plus détaché possible :

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

Vu la mine qu'elle affichait …

_ C'est ça, rigole bien, dit-elle en montant dans le car.

Décidant de ne pas répliquer, je m'avançais pour laisser ma valise avec les autres et grimpa à la suite de Rosalya et Naïade, le Ketch' sur mes talons.

_ Dépêche !

_ C'est pas ma faute si je suis trop petite pour mettre mon sac en l'air !

_ Allez c'est bon, passe.

Je tendis mon sac à Castiel et m'assis prêt de la fenêtre.

Une fois tout le monde assis, le car démarra enfin. J'allais essayer de replonger dans le sommeil avec un fond de musique quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et retira mes écouteur, pivotant vers la droite.

_ Hmm ?

_ Il faut qu'on se voit plus pendant ces vacances ! Me répondit Naïade.

_ Tu dis ça comme si on ne se voyait jamais … Je te signale qu'on vit sous le même toit.

_ Certes …

_ …Mais ?

_ T'es tout le temps avec l'autre, maugréa-t-elle.

L'intéressé se retourna à son tour, comprenant que le reproche lui était destiné.

_ L'autre il est à moins de vingt centimètres de toi.

_ Merci, j'avais remarqué.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? La relançais-je.

_ 'Bin c'est vrai ! Vous êtes tout le temps tous les deux ! Cette semaine je t'ai presque pas vu en tête à tête !

_ Sois pas jalouse … se moqua Castiel.

_ Ne rêve pas trop ! Répliqua-t-elle. J'm'en fou, la semaine prochaine je te garde avec moi Yu' !

_ Ca va pas être trop possible …

_ 'Beuh pourquoi ?

_ … Je passe mes vacances à la campagne avec ma mère et ma petite sœur.

_ Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux meilleurs ennemis.

Je dégluti difficilement en avisant leur regard meurtrier rivé sur moi et fini par baisser les yeux … Je me sentais vaguement coupable, certes.

M-mais … j'avais complètement oublié ces derniers jours ! Et puis beaucoup de choses m'était arrivées en très peu de temps et je n'avais pas prévu avant de partir que j'aurais à expliquer où j'allais en vacances au Ketchup …

(_**Tu oublis ta meilleure amie ! Tu n'as pas d'excuses Yuki !**_

_Maaaais … eu … c'est que … _

_**N'en dis pas plus … )**_

Un grand sourire forcée made by Yuki fut la seule et unique réponse que j'eu le courage de leur apporter.

(_**Pathétique !**_

_Au pire, je peux me passer de tes commentaires.)_

___Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça Yu ! On s'était dit qu'on passerai les vacances ensemble … fit ma meilleure amie en se reculant et croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

_ … Je sais mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête … Je suis désolé …

Je détestait oublier de telles choses, et encore plus ne pas tenir mes promesses. Imaginez donc ces deux fais réunis, face à une Naïade en colère et un Ketchup m'ignorant royalement.

_ 'Y a pas la place dans ta maison à la campagne ?

_ Aucune idée Nayou. Ca dépend de s'il y a mes cousins ou pas. Je peux demander ce soir si vous voulez … ?

(_**Belle manière de rattraper les choses Yuki ! Tu m'épates sur le coup.**_

_Je ne dois avouer que je suis fière d'avoir eu l'idée._

_**Ne prend pas non plus la grosse tête …**_

_Avec toi, ça ne risque pas!)_

Castiel tourna la tête vers moi d'un air de ne pas s'être attendu à un tel retournement de situation et ma seule réaction fut bien évidemment de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

J'avais beau avoir une raison de ne pas lui avoir dis, mon sens de l'injustice avait encore frappé et ma conscience en avait prit un coup.

L'intéressé allait répondre quelque chose quand Naïade le prit de cours :

_ Ouiiiiii ! Hurla-t-elle toute excitée. Ca va être des vacances de fou !

_ Minute papillon ! J'ai pas dis que c'était sûr à cent pour cent…

La folle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que je venais de lui répondre et se contenta de se trémousser sur son siège tout en tapant des main d'un air ravit.

Je finis par me retourner et remis mes écouteurs en place pour reprendre là où je m'en étais arrêté. A peine avais-je mis la musique en route que mon écouteur droit fut retiré.

_ Mais … commençais-je en me tournant vers le responsable.

Sourire-en-coin-de-la-mort-qui-tue bonjour ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour et fini par poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Mine de rien, se lever à six heures et demi était plus épuisant qu'il n'y paraissait et son épaule était vraiment beaucoup plus confortable que la vitre.

Il manquait cependant quelque chose pour que le trajet retour soit aussi parfait que le trajet allé.

Je soupirais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_ … oh … rien, fis-je sur un ton faussement désintéressé.

_ Accouche.

_ Ce bus n'a pas de chauffage … et puis on est au mois d'octobre … et puis tu es quelqu'un d'adorable et-..

_ Crève !

Je me redressais d'un coup et pris mon air le plus boudeur-mignon-tout-plein… sans obtenir le résultat escompté puisque le Ketchup ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me rire au nez.

_ Raté Gamine ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ … méchant, bougonnais-je.

Ma réplique eu pour seul effet de faire redoubler d'intensité son hilarité.

Une solution me vint alors à l'esprit …

Si cela marchait sur moi … pourquoi pas sur lui ?

(_**Tu n'en seras pas capable.**_

_On pari ?) _

La simple idée d'imaginer la scène me fis rougir telle une tomate (_Notez l'ironie mes amis!)._

_ Hé j'ai rien fais cette fois ! Se défendit Castiel en remarquant la teinte écarlate que prenaient subitement mes joues.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et mis mon plan à exécution en l'embrassant comme je ne l'avais jamais fais.

Je me reculais ensuite à sa manière, afin d'admirer l'effet produit.

Inversement des rôles : Yuki toute fière d'elle, Ketchup rouge-cramoisie.

Je souri d'avantage et il finit par reprendre contenance.

_ Tu commences à prendre le truc la Gamine, fit-il avec son stupide sourire en coin.

Mon courage et l'adrénaline finirent rapidement par se dissiper et mon visage reprit son éclat rose vif.

Le résultat était à prévoir : Castiel explosa de nouveau de rire.

_ C'est ça, moque-toi… !

L'intéressé se calma peut à peu et fini par céder.

_ Allé t'as gagné…

Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur mes lèvres et je m'installais confortablement pour le reste du voyage.

* * *

A quand la suite ? … Eu … on verra en fonction de mes profs et de ma santé les amis ! xD

N'hésitez tout de même pas à me donner vos avis, critiques constructives (négatives or not) et à la prochaine !

Ps : Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ce grand retard … Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fictions vous prévenir. Donc tant que vous ne voyez pas le message fatal s'afficher, c'est que PititeYuki est toujours en service :3 !

Signé : PititeYukiiiiii


	30. Chapter 30

Nooon vous ne rêvez pas ! PititYuki poste le chapitre 30 sans aucun retard ! (Je vous vois venir … je ne promets rien pour la semaine prochaine !)

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent toujours l'histoire.

Bonne lecture, enjoooooy !

Disclaimer : … As usual, Seule Yuk'Yuk et Nayou m'appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 30

Il était 19h lorsque Naïade et moi arrivions devant la maison de Rosa. A peine étions nous arrivées chez nous qu'un appel de notre amie était venu perturber le calme de la maison.

_ « vous me manquez déjà » qu'elle a dit … ? lançais-je en m'arrêtant sur le perron.

_ Exacte. Elle en a peut-être légèrement trop fait pour me persuader de dire oui pour ce soir …

_Très légèrement oui … grognais-je.

Non pas qu'aller dîner avec tous mes amis me dérange, loin de moi cette idée. Mais je m'étais imaginé une bonne nuit de sommeil en rentrant chez moi ce soir …

En acceptant l'invitation, Naïade savait pertinemment que nous ne rentrerions pas avant 22h. Cette idée me rendait _légèrement_ agressive.

_ Oh ça va Yu' ! On reste pas longtemps au pire ! Protesta l'accusée.

_ Hmmm … boudais-je. 'Y a plutôt intérêt. Dormir dans un bus, même avec Castiel, ça ne rattrape pas beaucoup ces journées fatigantes.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à dormir plus tôt pendant cette semaine, plutôt que d'écouter de la musique ou regarder des films avec l'autre zigoto ! S'emporta-t-elle.

_ C'est une crise de jalousie ?

(_**Tien, tu piques les répliques de ton petit ami maintenant ? **_

_Pourquoi pas ? _

… _**Désespérant)**_

_ Ca va pas la tête ?! Arrête de-…

_ Bon vous rentrez les deux immatures où je viens vous chercher ? Lança Armin.

(_Tien ! Il a décidé de sortir de son trou ce soir ! Je me demande comment Rosa et Alexy on bien pu réussir cette prouesse ?_

_**Un mystère de la vie ma chère amie ! **_

_Tu te mets aux rimes maintenant ? _

_**Pourquoi pas ? **_

_Copieuse ! _

_**Tu es moi et je suis toi, donc logiquement je ne peux pas te copier … **_

… _Tais-toi.)_

_ C'est toi qui dit ça, monsieur je-n'aime-pas-la-lumière-je-préfère-mes-jeux-vidéo s ? Répliqua Naïade.

_ Oui tout à fait, répondit il sans être plus touché que ça par le pic de la blonde.

Naïade se contenta de grogner et nous nous dépêchions de rentrer dans la maison.

A peine étions nous rentrés que notre amie nous sauta dans les bras.

_ Vous êtes là ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Non non pas du tout … c'est une illusion. On s'est fait manger par des pandas bioniques roses et bleus à poids verts avant de venir, lançais-je sans aucune hésitation.

Alexy était arrivé avec Lysandre juste avant que je ne dise cette magnifique phrase remplit de bon sens et tous me regardaient à présent avec de grands yeux, l'air de se demander où et comment j'avais bien pu trouver une telle réponse en si peu de temps.

_ Nous aussi on est ravit de te revoir Rosa' … finis-je par lancer pour casser le silence .

Celle-ci rit illico presto et referma la porte derrière nous avant de se retourner pour nous pousser vers le salon.

Une fois les pizzas mangées, la séance d'engueulades entre Castiel et Naïade au sujet du fait que nous avions passé trop de temps ensemble (selon Nay') durant cette semaine et la table débarrassée, tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon, prêt de la télévision.

_ Bon, alors comme prévu, on va jouer à la wii ce soir. Ça va à tout le monde ? Demanda Rosalya.

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit presque à la seconde Armin.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, lançais-je en riant.

Tous se mirent à rire, à l'exception de Naïade qui boudait toujours.

_ Mario carte ça vous dis ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Rosalya lança le jeu. N'ayant pas assez de manettes pour tout le monde, cette dernière fis des groupes de deux : Naïade/Rosa, Lysandre/Leigh, Armin/Alexy et Moi/Castiel.

Après deux heures de lutte acharnée, c'est bien évidemment Armin et Alexy qui gagnèrent, suivis par moi-même et ce très cher Ketchup (qui n'a pas arrêté de se payer ma tête pendant toute la durée du jeu) à la seconde place et de Leigh et Lysandre à la 3ème.

_ C'est ça moquez-vous ! Lança Rosa. Au moins, on prend tout ça avec dignité !

Nous riions tous en cœur et même Rosalya finit par se joint à nous.

_ Bon les gens il est temps qu'on rentre nous ! Fis-je en regardant ma montre.

_ Déjà 22h30 ?!

_ Tout juste Nayou …

_ Oh déjà ? Fit tristement Rosa.

_ Désolée Rosa … Mais demain on a sport pendant deux heures, je me vois mal escalader un mur si je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux et puis-..

Je sursautais lorsque deux bras me plaquèrent contre un torse.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça, t'auras les yeux ouverts …

(_Je le sens pas …)_

_ Comment ça ? Demandas-je avec méfiance.

_ Tu verras.

_ … au secours !

Après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde et avoir étés raccompagnés par la maîtresse de maison, Naïade, Castiel et moi prenions le chemin du retour.

_(Ah oui je ne vous avais pas dis … En fait, le Ketchup habite à deux rues de chez moi_

_**Tu aurais pu leur dire depuis tout ce temps ! **_

_'oublié …)_

Durant tout le trajet, un énorme silence régnait. L'épisode du repas n'avait décidément pas rapproché ces deux là …

Nous finîmes enfin par arriver devant chez le Ketchup'.

_ Je t'attend devant chez toi à moins 10 ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Tu ne veux pas la porter pendant que tu y es Roméo ? Cracha ma meilleure amie.

_ Non, tu critiquerais encore !

_ STOP ! Non mais ça ne va pas vous deux ?! Naïade arrête de le chercher, t'es lourde. Et toi arrête de lui répondre !

Aucun d'eux ne répondit mais au moins, personne ne protesta.

_ BIEN. Oui, moins 10 c'est parfait, finis-je avec un petit sourire.

Le Ketchup sourit à son tour et m'embrassa avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Naïade et moi repartions enfin en direction de la maison sans aucun mot durant tout le trajet.

Ce n'est quand entrant que celle-ci brisa le silence.

_ … J'suis désolée …

_ Oui tu peux l'être.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux, visiblement honteuse.

Je décidai de poursuivre, voulant comprendre les réaction de mon amie.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Je t'ai déjà tout dis avant qu'on parte dîner…

_ Tu me reproche de vouloir être avec mon petit ami en somme ? M'indignais-je.

_ Mais nan … enfin si … mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on est moins amie qu'avant … Et puis je ne te reconnais pas toujours.

_ Pardon ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

_ L'exemple parfait …

_ Hyn ? Fis-je avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

_ Nan rien, laisse tomber … renonça-t-elle.

_ J'ai rien dans les mains. Déballes ton sac Gertrude.

(_**Mais quelle humour … **_

_T'as vu ça un peu ?_

_**Et elle est fière en plus …**_

_Absolument!)_

__ '_Bin on est beaucoup moins complice qu'avant … on se parle moins, on se raconte moins nos problèmes qu'avant … Et puis tu t'énerves contre moi parfois alors que je te dis les choses gentiment. On dirai qu'il déteint sur toi …

_ Mais pas du tout ! Perdis-je patience.

_ … Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Naïade 1 – Yuki 0.

_ Bon ok, je reconnais qu'on se parle moins, et là j'ai élevé la voix pour rien … Mais on est pas moins complice qu'avant et Castiel ne déteint pas du tout sur moi.

_ T'étais plus timide que ça avant … même avec moi.

_ C'est pas plus mal.

_ Certes …

Je fini par lever les yeux vers Nay' et constata que ses yeux étaient humide. Sans dire un mot, j'ouvris les bras et l'y serra fort.

Nous nous enlaçâmes durant plusieurs minutes et finîmes par nous écarter l'une de l'autre.

_ Ca va mieux ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui … fit-elle d'un petit sourire, visiblement contente d'elle. Promet-moi qu'on restera toujours aussi complice ma Yuk'Yuk ?

Son ton soudainement suppliant me fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux …

La dernière fois qu'une demande de promesse avait été faite entre nous deux, avait été lorsque j'avais tout raconté à propos de mon père et que je lui avait fait faire le serment qu'elle ne m'abandonnerai jamais …

_ Je te le promet ma Nayou …

Ma meilleure amie me gratifia d'un sourire étincelant et nous finîmes par monter chacune dans notre chambre après nous être mutuellement souhaité une bonne nuit.

Une vingtaine de minutes c'étaient passées entre notre arrivée et le moment présent.

A peine m'étais-je glissée dans mon lit après m'être mise en pyjama que mon téléphone vibra, m'alarmant que je venais de recevoir un message.

_Castiel : « Bonne nuit ma gamine »_

Je souri bêtement en lisant le message et soupira.

« _**Bonne nuit mon Ketchup »**_

Je posais ensuite mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et m'endormi quelques secondes après.

* * *

Ayéééé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je suis toute ouïe :)

A la prochaine,

Signé PititeYuki !


	31. Chapter 31

Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais … PititeYuki à encore du retard …

J'ai de nouveau eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai quelques petits problèmes personnels, le tout faisant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ni beaucoup d'inspiration pour MK! … Mais voilà pour vous la suite, et il est plus long que le précédent ! Je voulais le prolongé encore plus, mais étant donné le temps d'attente, je me suis dite que vous préfèreriez l'avoir maintenant qu'attendre une semaine de plus xP …  
Enfin après, je peux me trompez ?

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.  
J'aimerai de plus remercier toutes celles qui suivent toujours ma fiction, vos reviews etc. J'ai, comme dit plus haut, quelques problèmes personnels et lire vos reviews ainsi que constater que vous me suivez toujours me fais vraiment très plaisir et me redonne un peu le sourire. Alors merci à toutes !

Bonne lecture et enjooooooy !

Disclaimer: Bon je me répète mais … Il n'y a toujours que Yuki et sa meilleure amie qui m'appartiennent !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : "_**Tu vas craquer ! "**_

* * *

_Debout là dedans ! Hurla Naïade.

_ Hmm … encore cinq minutes… fis-je en rabattant ma couette par dessus mon visage.

_ Hors de question ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard.

Sur ces mots, ma _soit disant_ meilleure amie tira brusquement les draps, me laissant en proie au froid régnant dans la pièce.

_Oh c'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de faire ça … Bougonnais-je.

Naïade s'en alla en riant vers la cuisine tandis que je me rendais dans la salle de bain en trainant les pieds.

Samedi matin, sept heures et demi, deux heures de sport…Autrement dit : Dans deux heures et quelques, j'étais en vacances !

Remotivée par cette pensée et après dix minutes, je descendais pour petit déjeuner.

_ M*rde ! Jurais-je.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ … J'ai plus que cinq minutes pour manger.

_ Avant quoi ?

_ Avant que Castiel ne débarque !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai … répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de poursuivre. Dis, tu as demandé à ta mère pour les vacances ?

_ Euh … et quand ?!

_ C'était juste une question. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

_ Pardon … Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de la joindre. Je le fais dès qu'on rentre.

Naïade finit par me sourire et se leva pour débarrasser ses affaires.

_ Dis Yu' …

_ Oui ?

_ Ca dérange si je viens avec vous deux pour aller en cours ?

_ Non pas du tout, répondis-je en souriant.

Cette réponse eu l'air de la soulager, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus de bonne humeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée du Ketchup.

_ T'en as mis du temps ! Ironisais-je.

_ Ouais, bon c'est pas comme si on étais en retard non plus, ronchonna-t-il.

Sa légendaire bonne humeur matinale …

Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Je _détestais_ qu'il me réponde comme ça. Avec les autres, il faisait comme il voulait, mais avec moi, hors de question !

Il dû se rendre compte de son erreur car son expression changea et deux bras vinrent entourer ma taille.

_ Elle te plait ta nouvelle sonnerie au fait ?

Ah oui j'oubliais … Ce très cher Castiel ici présent m'a gentiment supprimé chacune de mes musiques contenues dans mon téléphone pour n'en laisser qu'une seule : Prise de tête, répétitive et insupportable.

_Un pur bonheur, tu veux la même ? Ironisais-je en prenant mon splendide sourire hypocrite.

_ T'as pas intérêt …

_ Sinon quoi ? Répondis-je en souriant d'avantage.

L'intéressé n'eu pas le temps de répondre.

_ Bon on y va ?

_Merci Naï … _

_ Parce qu'elle vient avec nous ?!

_ Elle, elle a un nom ! Rouspéta Naïade.

_ Oh hé ça va vous deux ! Oui elle vient.  
_ Génial …

Nous nous mettions enfin en route.

Dire que ces deux là se seraient crachés à la figure durant tout le trajet serait un euphémisme … On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient oublié que j'étais également là.

Et dire que je pensais pouvoir aller tranquillement au lycée ! C'était complètement raté …

Le trajet ne durait que dix minutes, aujourd'hui plus longues que jamais. Après avoir passé mon temps à essayer de les séparer, je décidais de tout simplement m'écarter d'eux et de les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

Plus que trois minutes environs, et nous serions _enfin_ arrivés !

_ Yuki, tu peux dire à ton imbécile de petit ami de bien vouloir mâcher son chewing-gum la bouche fermée ? C'est insupportable.

_ Et toi tu pourrais fermer ta bouche ? Parce que t'es insupportable.

Je sentais la rage monter en moi.

_Mais quelle bande de gamins ces deux là !_

Ils pourraient éviter de se disputer devant moi … S'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, c'était tant pis pour eux. Mais quand j'étais là, j'aimais autant qu'ils fassent un effort.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva … Je finis tout simplement par exploser.

_ Non mais vous vous êtes vu ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire cinq minutes ?! C'est trop vous demander ?! J'aimerai aller en cours sans avoir la tête aussi grosses qu'une pastèque alors fermez-là tous les deux ! Si vous ne pouvez pas vous saquer, je m'en fiche. Ca ne regarde que vous. Mais laisser moi en dehors de ça !

Sur ces mots, nous arrivions devant les portes du lycée et avant même qu'un des deux n'ai eu le temps de me répondre, j'en profitais pour m'enfuir à grandes enjambées vers les vestiaires des filles, derrière le gymnase, afin de me changer.

Exaspérée et à bout de nerfs, j'envoyais mon sac et mon pull violemment sur le banc devant moi et me laissa mollement tomber à côté. Je dégoisait pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ma Yu' ? M'interpela Rosalya.

_Mince … _Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un m'entende m'énerver toute seule.

Je levais les yeux dans sa direction et lui souris le plus sincèrement possible.

_ Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle ne paru pas pour autant en être persuadée.

_ C'est généralement quand tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter que ça ne va pas et qu'il faut que je m'inquiète, me répondit-elle en prenant un air contrarié.

_(Un point pour elle …_

_**Il faut que dire que tu sais mal mentir. **_

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !)_

_ C'est juste que j'ai fais l'erreur de dire oui à Naïade pour qu'elle vienne avec nous pour aller au lycée. Ils ont passé leur temps à s'envoyer des compliments au visage, si tu veux tout savoir.

_ Vous ? Toi et Cast' ?

_Oui.

_Je vois … C'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

_ Oui, c'est loin d'être le cas. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y rien à comprendre. Ils ne savent peut-être même pas eux même pourquoi.

_ Mouais …

Mon amie s'assit à côté de moi et nous finîmes ensemble de nous mettre en tenue de sport. Une fois chose faite, Rosalya se tourna vers moi :

_ Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ T'es pas au courant ? On choisit les deux sports qu'on veut faire ce matin !

_ Ah non je ne savais pas … On a le choix entre quoi et quoi ?

_ En première heure escalade, piscine ou danse. En deuxième Foot ou endurance … Alors ?

_ Escalade et endurance. Piscine, non merci, danse encore moins. Le foot, j'ai deux pieds gauches … Et toi ?

_ Piscine et endurance !

_ T'as la foi …

Celle-ci me regarda en riant et s'en alla, me laissant seule avec ma colère.

_Je ferai bien d'y aller … _

En arrivant dans la salle, je pu remarquer que je ne connaissais pratiquement personne de ceux ayant choisis escalade pour cette première heure, sauf évidemment Naïade, mais il était hors de question que je me mette avec elle. Cette dernière fit un sourire en m'apercevant et esquissa un pas vers moi mais se ravisa en voyant apparemment quelque chose derrière moi qui la fis changer d'avis. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille, me faisant pousser un petit cris de surprise.

Je me retournais et soupira en découvrant qui était le responsable de ma frayeur.

_ Tu m'as fais peur put*in !

_Oups …_

_ Pas besoin de me parler comme ça, dit-il en me lâchant brusquement.

Je m'en voulait immédiatement de lui avoir parlé comme ça … Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je m'éloignais vers un des bancs placés non loin. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas craquer en faisant le vide, en attendant que le cours ne commence.

Je ne l'entendis même pas pousser un juron…

_(Ne craque pas, ne craque pas … _

_**Tu vas craquer ! **_

_Mais bon sang tais-toi aussi toi ! _

_**D'acc, je laisse la place à mon nouveau coéquipier. **_

_Que- …)_

Castiel s'était assit à côté de moi.

Aucun de nous n'osa prendre la parole, quand il fini par briser le silence.

_ Tu me fais encore là tête … ?

Je soupirais de nouveau, et leva la tête la tête vers lui.

Il était évident que je lui en voulais toujours, mais je me connaissais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que j'allais vite oublier ça … Je ne pus donc m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui bien évidemment réjouit le Ketchup, se traduisant par l'activation du mode sourire-en-coin-tu-ne-peux-plus-m'en-vouloir.

Je baissait la tête en souriant d'autant plus.

_ Arrête ça …

_ Arrêter quoi ? Fit-il innocemment tout en continuant.

_Mon œil que tu ne sais pas … _

_ Ça ! Dis-je en relevant la tête.

_ Quoi ça ?

Apparemment, la situation l'amusais beaucoup, ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage.

_ Mais ça ! Ton sourire en coin ! C'est pas juste …

_ Ah ça ! … Ca 'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça.

_ Sale Ketch' … fis-je en lui assénant un coups dans l'épaule.

_ C'est qu'elle ferai presque mal la Gamine !

_(Vas-y rougis Yuki … t'es super crédible comme ça ! _

_**Toujours ma grande, toujours. **_

_Pfff !)_

_ T'inquiète, avec un peu d'entraînement je te ferai vraiment mal.

_ C'est cela oui !

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsque le professeur me devança :

_ On ne vous dérange pas trop vous deux ?

_ Non non ça va, répondit fièrement Castiel.

Je me frappait intérieurement la tête contre le mur et lui asséna un deuxième coup dans le torse.  
Celui-ci fit mine d'avoir mal et le prof s'en alla après nous avoir demandé de prendre notre équipement et d'aller nous échauffer.

S'échauffer vous avez dis? Pwaaa c'est pour les nulles …  
Oui, mais je _suis_ nulle.

_ Tu vas vraiment grimper ? 'Fais gaffe, à trente centimètres du sol, sans corde… La chute risque d'être violente ! ironisa-t-il.

_ Très drôle ! Fis-je, vexée.

Après dix minutes d'échauffement et quelques aimables répliques de mon partenaire, la pause arriva.

Autant vous dire à quel point j'étais fière, j'avais même réussis à faire monter le Ketch' !

_(Oh oui très trèèèèès fière même !)_

__ _Je reviens, fis-je en partant vers la porte de la salle.

_ Te permet pas en chemin la Gamine !

_ Ah ah très drôle … lui répondis-je en tirant la langue, provoquant un éclat de rire de sa part.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les toilettes pour aller boire un peu. Mine de rien, l'échauffement en lui-même était vachement physique !

*SBAAM !*

_ Aie … Mais ça va pas ?! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Hurlais-je.

Je venais en effet de percuter une poupée blonde gonflable grandeur nature.

Je me remémorait alors mon coup de point en Bretagne et pris quelques seconde de réflexion.

_**(C'est un peu compréhensible qu'elle t'en veuille, tu ne crois pas ?**_

_Hmm … peut-être oui, en effet.)_

_ Oh pardon, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Son sourire était bien trop grand pour paraître naturel si vous voulez mon avis …

_(Quelle gamine aussi celle là …)_

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte, un papier « fermé » me faisait face.

Je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre aux toilettes de la cours …

_(C'aurait été trop simple … Et puis ce n'est pas comme si la cours n'était pas loin ! _

_**Tais-toi et fonce andouille !)**_

Je m'exécutais et arriva toute essoufflée dans la petite pièce. L'odeur si accueillante de vielles cigarettes régnait comme à son habitude et c'est avec dégoût que je m'approchais du lavabo pour boire.

C'est alors que la porte se referma derrière moi avec un grand fracas.

Je me précipitais en direction de celle-ci et tenta tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir.

En vain … Elle avait été verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Prise de panique, je continuais à m'acharner sur la poignée. A bout de souffle et sur le point de fondre en larme après quelques minutes à hurler et voir que personne ne me répondrait, je fouillais mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone.

… Aucune trace. Je l'avais bien évidemment oublié dans le vestiaire.

Ah oui ! Je ne vous avais pas dis : Je suis claustrophobe.

* * *

Vérification très sommaire de mon orthographe, je vous demanderais donc d'être clément sur ce point :P …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, merci encore à tous et une nouvelle fois : désolée pour tout ce retard !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser (commentaire un minimum construit s'il-vous-plaît … !) afin de m'améliorer, même si vous n'avez pas aimé (c'est toujours bon à prendre, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend).

A plus,

signé PititeYuki !


	32. Chapter 32

Salut à toutes ! Non vous ne rêvez pas. Deux chapitres en une semaine ! Et vous avez encore plus faux si vous vous dite que la raison est parce que "c'est les vacances ". Pas du tout … Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas. En fait, je pars à la campagne la semaine prochaine et comme j'ai changé de téléphone, je ne peux plus me connecter à internet via mon celui-ci. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster de nouveau chapitre à partir de lundi. Je tenais donc à tout de même vous laisser un petit quelque chose pour ne pas vous laisser tomber.

Ce chapitre est à peu près de la même longueur que le précédent, donc sur ce coup là vous n'allez pas être déçu.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la semaine qui arrive. Je vous souhaite un bon Halloween d'avance et une bonne fin de vacances pour celles qui vont, tout comme moi, savourer leur dernière semaine de paix avant de reprendre.

Sur ce bonne lecture,  
Enjoooooy !

**Disclaimer** : Bon bon … je répète ou pas ? Allééééé rien que pour vous : Seeules Yuki et Naïade m'appartiennent. Le reste appartient exclusivement au monde d'amour sucré !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : « _Point positif : J'ai raté l'endurance ! »_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que je m'acharnais à taper contre la porte de l'entrée des toilettes et cette dernière refusait toujours de s'ouvrir … A bout de souffle et sentant mon courage s'estomper peu à peu, je fini par me laisser tomber au sol, adossée contre la porte visiblement fermée à clef.

Que devrais-je faire en pareille situation ?  
Une personne normale, douée d'un minimum de bon sens, aurait prit son mal en patience et aurait attendu bien sagement en silence, en se disant que quelqu'un finirait bien par avoir une envie pressente… Sauf que le problème était bien le suivant : Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne.

J'avais finalement par abandonnée toutes les idées me traversant l'esprit pour pouvoir me sortir d'ici au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de plus et fini par me résoudre à l'idée que je ne pourrais pas sortir par moi-même. En grande fille courageuse que j'étais … je fini par me laisser aller en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, espérant pouvoir aller mieux une fois ma crise terminée.

* **_Flashback_** *

__ Arrêtes de sauter dans l'ascenseur Naï' ! On va rester coincer!plaisanta Naïade._

__ N'importe quoi … dis-je en riant._

_Après une longue journée au collège à passer ce foutu brevet blanc, il me fallait bien décompresser un peu. Nous étions enfin en vacances et j'avais pu inviter Naïade à venir à la maison pour le week-end. _

_Ma mère m'avait souvent raconté que l'ascenseur pouvait se bloquer si l'on sautait trop fort, mais je ne l'avais jamais prise au sérieux. Après tout, elle voulait simplement que j'arrête de courir et de sauter dans tous les sens. Essayer de me faire peur était plutôt une bonne idée. C'est donc pour cette même raison que je racontais souvent cela à Naïade lorsqu'elle venait dormir à la maison. _

_Voulant jouer un peu avec ses nerfs,je décidais de prendre mon élan et de sauter un grand coup._

_*****Craak*** **_

_L'ascenseur s'était brusquement stoppé, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter. _

__ Yuki c'est pas drôle … _

_Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. _

_Impossible. C'était impossible qu'il s'arrête. Je n'avais pas appuyer sur un seul bouton et on ne pouvait pas le bloquer depuis l'extérieur. Je commençais intérieurement à paniquer, sans pour autant pouvoir dire un seul mot. _

__ Yuki ? Fit Naïade en claquant les doigts devant mon visage. C'est vraiment pas drôle, fait le repartir maintenant, j'ai faim moi ! _

_Cela dû me sortir de mon état de transe car je fini par la regarder. _

__ C'est pas moi Naï … _

__ C'est ça, très drôle. _

__ J-je plaisante pas ! _

_Coincées. Nous étions coincée. _

_Voyant que je commençais à paniquer, Naïade se mit à appuyer sur tous les boutons et à taper contre les portes de l'appareil. _

_Criant à l'aide pendant un long moment sans obtenir plus de réponse, ma meilleure amie fini par tourner les yeux vers moi. _

_Complètement tétanisée, j'étais recroquevillée au sol en face d'elle et me balançais d'avant en arrière sans même m'en rendre compte. _

__ Yuki ! Fit-elle en s'accroupissant devant moi. C'est pas en paniquant qu'on va se sortir de là ! _

_Autant vous dire qu'elle ne me rassurait pas du tout … _

_Après un long moment à me parler, Naïade fini enfin par me rassurer un peu, du moins assez pour me permettre de me remettre debout. _

_Cette dernière, satisfaite par mon initiative se recula et fouilla dans ses poches pour chercher son téléphone. _

__Avec un peu de chance on pourra appeler quelqu'un ! _

_Malheureusement pour nous, aucune de nous deux ne captais le réseau. _

_Réalisant que nous ne pourrions pas appeler à l'aide, la panique reprit le dessus sur ma raison et je me précipitais vers les portes et tapais sur celles-ci de toutes mes forces, sans pour autant observer de résultat. _

_Probablement poussée par l'adrénaline, j'entrepris d'écarter les portes afin de les ouvrir manuellement. _

__ Mais qu'est-ce que tu- …_

__ Tais-toi et viens m'aider ! Lui hurlais-je en tirant de toute mes forces. _

_J'avais tellement de rester coincer ici et de ne plus pouvoir en sortir un jour que des larmes de rages coulaient à présent sur mes joues, sans pour autant m'arrêter. _

_A voir l'expression sur le visage de ma meilleure amie, j'étais loin de la rassurer …_

__ Arrêtes de me regarde comme ça et tire ! _

__ O-oui !_

_Après une quinzaine de secondes à nous vider de nos forces, les portes commencèrent à bouger. _

__ Ca marche Yu ! _

__ Oui ! _

_Nous finîmes par réussir à ouvrir les portes et ne tardions pas à nous apercevoir que nous étions coincée entre deux étages. _

__ M-mais on va faire comment maintenant ? _

__ Je ne sais pas … fis-je en recommençant à craquer. _

_Il nous suffit alors d'un regard pour nous mettre d'accord : Il fallait grimper. _

__ Je vais te faire la courte échelle et tu va te hisser en haut. Une fois que tu y seras, tu me tireras pour m'aider à monter, me proposa Naïade. _

__ ok. _

_***Fin du flashback** *_

_(Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi … ?)_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étais coincée dans ces toilettes sans aucun moyen de communication. L'apparition de ce souvenir ne m'avait pas aidé à me décontracter…

C'est alors que je constatais que je n'avais eu aucune réponse intérieure.

(_Tu ne répliques rien de désagréable?)_

C'est à ce moment que je me souvins que ma conscience décidait toujours de déserter son poste lorsque de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Commençant enfin à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, je fini par me lever et me remettre debout.

Arpentant la pièce pour me concentrer sur les bruits de mes pas et penser à autre chose pour patienter, je finis par entendre des voix venant apparemment de la cours.

_ Hééé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! Hurlais-je en tapant de toutes mes forces dans la porte.

_ Yuki ?!

C'était Rosalya.

_ Sort-moi de là je t'en supplie ! La suppliais-je.

_ Attend ma belle.

_ Q-quoi ? Demandais-je lorsque je l'entendis tourner les talons. Rosalya ?!

_(Elle va pas partir tout de même?!)_

Je sentais la panique me gagner de nouveau … lorsque de multiples bruits de pas précipités me parvinrent.

_ Yuki, ça va ?!

_ Castiel ! Hurlais-je.

_ Ne bougez pas, je vais vous ouvrir ma demoiselle.

Je pu sans mal reconnaître la voix du professeur de sport. J'entendis alors le bruit d'un trousseau de clefs suivit de celui d'une clef que l'on introduisait dans une serrure. Toujours sous le choque, j'étais restée appuyée contre la porte et fus rattrapée juste à temps par mes amis avant de rencontrer le sol de plein fouet.

_ Ca va ? Pourquoi t'étais coincé la dedans ?!

Le Ketchup était apparemment inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu revenir.

_ Oui … Je 'sais pas … Les toilettes des vestiaires étaient hors service alors je suis venue ici. Mais quand je suis rentrée à l'intérieur j'ai entendu un bruit de clef … C'est là que je me suis précipité pour ouvrir la porte et que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était fermée à clef depuis l'extérieur. J'ai cherché mon téléphone mais je crois que je l'ai oublié aux vestiaires … Je savais pas quoi faire, j'étais coincée et personne ne m'entendait crier … et-…

A bout de nerfs, je laissais couler mes larmes une nouvelle fois.

_ Mais ma Yu' c'est fini alors ne pleure plus … tenta Rosalya pour me faire retrouver le sourire.

_ Je pense qu'elle est encore sous le choque. Il vaut mieux qu'elle laisse tout sortir, elle se sentira bien mieux après.

Je n'étais pas en état de parler mais j'adressais tout de même un petit sourire de gratitude à Lysandre.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes … Une vrai Gamine… fit Castiel en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Eu Yuki …

_(Naïade …)_

Je n'avais pas vu ma meilleure amie arrivée. Je lui en voulais toujours, car après tout elle n'était pas venue s'excuser. Mais j'étais bien trop en état de choque pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Je me dégageai donc doucement du Ketchup et me tourna vers elle.

_ Vu qu'on ne te trouvait pas, j'ai appelé ta mère …

_ Tu as quoi ?!

_ …

_ Mais elle doit être morte d'inquiétude !

J'étais jusqu'à tout à l'heure furieuse contre elle. Maintenant, c'était encore pire. Elle dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle ne prononça pas un seul mot par la suite.

Je regardait ma montre.

_(Presque midi … Point positif : J'ai raté l'endurance !)_

Je lançais un regard pleins de rage à ma meilleure amie et, après une bonne dizaine de minutes à remercier tous mes amis de m'avoir cherché, me rendis aux vestiaires pour rassembler mes affaires et vérifier que mon téléphone s'y trouvait bien.

_ Toi !

_(oh oh … ça sent les ennuis pour moi ça.)_

Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'interpellais de cette façon.

En effet, Ambre utilisait toujours ce même ton _très peu effrayant_ lorsqu'elle m'en voulait et préméditait de me faire payer quelque chose.

_ En effet, moi ?

Jouer avec ses nerfs était devenu un de mes passe-temps favoris.

_ Être enfermé dans les toilettes ne t'a pas suffit ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je t'ai prévenu et tu continues à le coller.

_ … C'est toi qui m'a enfermé ? Dis-je dans un souffle.

_ Oui ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer d'autres choses du même genre si tu continues !

Cette dernière s'en alla tout de suite après, sans que j'ai eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_(Quelle plait cette fille … Quand est-ce qu'elle va me f*utre la paix ?)_

Je décidais de ne pas plus y réfléchir pour le moment et, après avoir vérifié si mon téléphone était bien là, je sorti rejoindre le Ketchup et ma meilleure amie pour rentrer. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à faire un meurtre. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne s'adressait la parole.

_(Ils ont retenu la leçon ma parole ? Bien … !)_

_ On y va ? Demandais-je en arrivant à leur hauteur avec un sourire.

Naïade m'adressa un sourire timide et parti devant.

_ C'est quoi le soucis avec elle ? Tu lui fais toujours la tête ?

Vu son sourire … cette idée ne devait pas plus lui déplaire que ça.

_ Oui.

Ce dernier pouffa de rire mais je ne répondis rien. Que répondre de toute manière ?

_ Dis, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que tout va bien en arrivant à la maison. Je vais en profiter pour lui demander pour que vous veniez en vacance avec moi comme je vous l'ai promis. Tu veux rester déjeuner ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire et me hâta d'aller prévenir Naïade. Une fois chose faite, cette dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans rien dire de plus.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce froid entre nous deux, mais au moins comme ça, je ne les entendais plus se disputer toutes les deux minutes …

Nous arrivions enfin chez nous et je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre pour passer mon appel quand je me souvins que Castiel n'était encore jamais venu.

_ Fais comme chez toi !

_**(On a vu mieux pour une visite guidée ! **_

_Oh t'es de retour ! Tu as fais plus vite que prévu cette fois !_

_**Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je reparte. **_

_Mais j'ai pas dis ça … !_

_**Ouais, j'préfère.)**_

_ Hmm je peux faire comme chez moi ? … T'es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ … Tout bien réfléchis, met-toi à l'aise mais n'abuse pas trop ! Répliquais-je en lui tirant royalement la langue avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé pour appeler ma mère. Bon, pas un bruit tous les deux où personne ne vient, enchainais-je.

Je composais le numéro en vitesse et rapprocha le téléphone de mon oreille. Mes deux amis vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés, plantant leur regard sur moi.

_(Aucun stress, non non … )_

__ _Allô maman ?

_…

_ Oui tout va bien …

_…  
_ Non j'étais juste coincée aux toilettes ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé de mal je t'assure !

_ …

_ Oui mais tu sais que Naïade en rajoute toujours un peu maman !

L'intéressé ne fit aucun bruit mais son expression en disait long …  
Après un long moment à lui expliquer que j'allais bien et qu'il ne servait à rien de me payer un médecin à domicile, je pue enfin en venir à ma requête.

_ Dis maman, ça ne te dérange pas si j'invite deux amis à venir à la campagne pour les vacances ?

_…

_ Naïade et Castiel.

_ …

_ Non je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais-…

_ …

_ Mais bien sûr qu'il est gentil si je l'invite !

_…

_ Alors c'est d'accord ? … si tooooplait mamoune que j'aime et que j'adore … ?

_…

_ Oui.

_…

_ Oui je comprend …

_…

_ Oui à lundi. Bisous je t'aime.

_…

Je raccrochais et me leva pour leur faire face.

_Alors ?! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas cette fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim ? (notez l'humour mes amies) C'est ballo … ! Parce que je ne la changerai pas :P Je sais, je suis une sadique en puissance et vous me détestez de vous faire ça alors que vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine …

Sincèrement, vous vous attendiez à quoi -_- ? Je fais des fleurs, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus …

Vous aviez cru que PititeYuki était une personne douée d'un grand coeur, qui pondait deux chapitres en une même semaine et qui ne laisserait aucun suspens parce que "après tout c'est les vacances" ?'faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! xD Non non, je ne changerai pas. Et vous aurez beau me lancer des malles remplies de tongues en plombs surmontées de piquant empoisonnés, je ne changerai PAS d'avis !

Pait-il ? Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ? … Vous n'avez peut-être pas tord. Mais lorsqu'il est 00:35, qu'on se lève à 6h le lendemain pour aller voir sa soeur à un concours et qu'on a travaillé toute la journée … on a pas FORCEMENT les idées très clair mes chères !

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, surtout n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, qu'il soit négatif ou non, un minimum d'argumentation est recommandé … et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire !

Signé PititYuki ! :3

Ps : 'faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'orthographes par pitié … Il est tard, j'ai procédé à une relecture plus que sommaire de ce chapitre xD …


	33. Chapter 33

Saaaalut tout le monde ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que votre rentrée (pour celles de ce cas là …) s'est bien l'a également été !

Je l'avoue, hier en rentrant j'ai complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre … J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! (avez-vous vraiment le choix :P ?)

Voici donc la suite de MK!, bonne lecture

Enjoooy !

Disclaimer : … comme d'hab' hein ! Yuki et Naïade m'appartiennent, le reste, c'est l'univers d'A.S.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : « **sale pervers **»

* * *

_ Alors ?! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Je pris alors mon air le plus grave possible et soupira longuement.

_ Bon … vous voulez d'abord la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

_ La bonne ! Me coupa presque Naïade.

_ Elle a dit oui.

Ma meilleure amie sauta littéralement de joie tendis qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel. Je ne desserra pas pour autant la mâchoire, voulant continuer à leur faire peur.

(**Ou plutôt faire peur à ton voisin, vu comme Naïade t'écoute … **

_Laisse là, elle est concentré à chanter qu'elle « ne regrette rien » à la Edith Piaf_)

_ C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, envoyant en éclat mon effet dramatique.

_ Je suis dans le regret de t'annonce que tu ne pourras pas squatter mon lit pendant ces deux semaines, dis-je en hochant négativement de la tête d'un air désolé.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra …

_ On verra rien du tout, c'est la condition de ma mère pour que tu viennes.

_ Ouais ouais …

J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand un bruit d'objet se brisant en mille morceau me fit me dresser.

Le son lointain de la voix de ma meilleure amie parvint alors :

_ C'est rien, je gère !

Laissant mon inviter seul, je me précipitais en direction de ma chambre. En arrivant, je découvris Naïade entrain de se désinfecter le pied avec une compresse ainsi que les restes de ce qui fut mon réveil …

M'entendant arriver derrière elle, cette dernière me stoppa en faisant de grand geste avec ses mains.

_ Plus un geste ! Me hurla-t-elle. 'Y a du vers partout.

_ Je vois ça. Tu t'es fais mal ? Dis-je en pointant son pied du doigt.

_ Oui, j'étais pieds nues et je me suis prise des bouts lorsque ton réveil s'est cassé.

Je me frappais le front du plat de la main.

(_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle …_)

Prenant avec précaution les gros morceaux dans ma main, je me retournais vers elle.

_Pourquoi tu bidouillais mon réveil au fait ?

Cette dernière rougis fortement, apparemment un peu honteuse.

_ Euh … 'bin je sais que pendant les vacances tu te réveilles pour travailler alors …

_ Alors t'as décidé de t'en prendre à mon réveil ?

_ Je voulais simplement enlever les piles ! Se justifia-t-elle. Mais il m'a échappé des mains quand j'ai voulu le refermer …

_ Tu es au courant que mon téléphone aussi fait réveil ?

Un regard de ma meilleure amie en direction de ma poche de pantalon suffit pour me faire comprendre que sa duré de vie allait rapidement se voir réduite si je n'allais pas tout de suite jeter les éclats de verres et de plastiques que j'avais collecté.

_ Pas touche minouche ! J'en ai vraiment besoin de celui-là.

_ Promet-moi que tu ne te réveilleras pas à 7h comme à chaque fois alors ? Me supplia-t-elle.

Je revoyais mentalement, en vitesse, les devoirs donnés par les professeurs et songea à la feinte que je pourrai trouver.

_ hmm … d'acco, pas à 7h.

Sans la laisser riposter quoi que ce soit, je me précipitais vers les escalier pour descendre à la cuisine.

_(Aïe ! … pff c'est bien ma veine de me blesser la main gauche avec tout le travail que j'ai à faire …)_

Je venais en effet de me faire une entaille dans la paume de la main en la refermant (réaction stupide due au fait que j'ai trébuchée sur la dernière marche).

Passant devant le Ketchup qui regardait visiblement la télé, celui-ci avisa ma main qui commençait sérieusement à saigner.

Anticipant les questions, je lui répondit tout en allant jeter les morceaux.

_ C'est rien, Nay à fait tomber mon réveil et moi comme une andouille j'en ai pris dans ma main pour les jeter et j'ai refermer fort mon point dessus. Pas besoin d'appeler le samu.

_ Bien madame. Mais en attendant il faudrait peut-être penser à mettre un truc pour ne pas que tu te vide de ton sang.

Je jetais les éclats et regarda ma main qui saignait de plus en plus.

_ Mince … ça fait mal ! Jurais-je à voix basse en serrant mon poignet.

Arrivant juste derrière moi, Castiel me prit de force la main.

_ Montre-moi ça.

Retournant ma main pour voir ma paume, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ T'es pas possible …

_ J'ai pas fais exprès ! Protestais-je.

_ Elle est où ta salle de bain ?

_ A l'étage pourquoi ?

Sans plus me répondre se dernier m'emmena de force en direction de la dite salle de bain pour me rincer la main et y mettre une bande.

Une fois chose fait, j'examinais ma main.

_ Castiel l'infirmière est de retour on dirait.

_ C'est ça. En attendant c'est pas moi qui me fait tout le temps un truc.

_ Hé ! Fis-je d'un air offusqué en lui tapant le bras. Aïe !

Je venais très intelligemment d'utiliser ma main gauche pour lui reprocher son affront.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais … fit-il en riant.

_ Ca fait un mal de chien !

Son expression changea subitement en entendant cette phrase.

_ Merde ! Jura-t-il.

Je levait alors vers lui des yeux interrogatifs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Mon chien !

_ 'Bin quoi ton chien ? Il est malade ?

_ Mais nan !

Il semblait intensément réfléchir.

(_Non vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez correctement lu._)

_ Je peux pas le laisser seul chez moi pendant deux semaines !

_ Il vient pas avec nous ?

_ Hein ?

_ On a la place là-bas, 'y a même une forêt en plus du grand jardin. Il aura bien de quoi se dépenser.

_ Mais … ta famille est au courant ?

_ …

C'est vrai que je ne leur en avais pas parlé … J'aurais peut-être dû, je le reconnais. Mais je pouvais être sûre que si je l'avais fais, mes grands-mères aurait immédiatement dit non.

Car oui, en effet, mes grands-mères seraient également présentent.

(_Je ne vous dis pas la joie qu'elles auront lorsqu'elles vont découvrir le chien … Mes grands-mères ont une peur bleu des gros chiens. Je vous laisse imaginer!)_

__ _Pas vraiment.

Castiel se détendit un peu.

_ Alors selon-toi je devrais leur imposer mon chien ?

_ … pourquoi pas ? Fis-je riant.

_ Je vois la technique … Et ça va marcher tu penses ?

_ On verra !

Il ne semblait pas autant positiver que moi mais, me voyant rire de plus en plus (J_e sais d'avance quelles têtes elles feront… et je peux vous assurer que ça envoi du pâté),_ en fit autant.

_ Tu te débrouilleras avec ta famille alors !

_ D'acco !

Entre temps, et sans que nous nous en soyons rendu compte, Naïade était descendu préparer le repas de ce midi. Appelés par cette dernière, nous descendions la rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la main ?!

_ Rien, mange et tait-toi, lui répondis _simplement_ Castiel.

Je lui lançais un coup de pied suffisamment fort pour lui arracher un petit cris de douleur et répondit à mon tour à mon amie.

_ Je me suis coupé avec les morceaux de réveil.

_ Je t'avais dis de faire attention !

_ Ca ne serai pas arrivé si tu ne l'avais cassé je te signal.

_ Un point pour toi …

_ Merci bien.

Sans plus continuer sur cette discussion, nous terminions le repas et nous affalions autour de la télé pour regarder un film. Naïade étant dans sa période « j'aime les sensations » proposa de regarder un film gore … Inutile donc de vous dire que ce cher Ketchup à sauté sur l'occasion pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il était beau être 15h passé, les effets de surprise Rec ajouté à tous ces « baah » de mes deux si gentils amis me rendaient on ne peux plus sur les nerf. Je ne pouvais qu'être soulagés lorsque le film prit fin.

_ On en regarde un autre ? Demanda Naïade.

_ Oh non pitié …

Et la machine était lancée …

La suite au précédant Rec, que peut-on espérer de mieux ?

_ Allé viens là !

J'affichais une mine boudeuse mais fini par accepter et me blottie dans les bras de Castiel.

_ Essaie même pas de me faire peur.

Ce dernier répondit pas un simple petit rire et passa ses bras autour de moi. Je m'installais donc confortablement et m'apprêtais à mettre mes mains devant mes yeux pour m'épargner certaines scènes mais le Ketch' en décida autrement.

_ C'est mort, tu regardes, fit-t-il en m'attrapant les mains.

_ Mais j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit !

_ T'auras qu'à m'appeler.

_ Bah oui, c'est ça …

Après de multiples soupirs, Naïade lança le film.

Etant obligée de garder les yeux ouverts, il était obligé que je hurle ou me retourne de temps à autres contre mon tortionnaire.

Accrochée à son tee-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendais, je dû pourtant le lâcher lorsque le film fut terminé afin de le laisser repartir chez lui.

_ T'es méchant … fis-je en boudant.

L'intéressé rit de nouveau et répliqua.

_ Ca t'as pas plus d'être allongée avec moi ?

_ T'es qu'un sadique ! Lui lançais-je en le tapant une nouvelle fois de la mauvaise main. Aïe …

Nouveau rire.

_ Et toi une vraie gamine.

_ Même pas vrai !

Après m'avoir gentiment décoiffé avec énergie, Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin de rentrer chez lui.

_ Rendez-vous à quelle heure demain ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh … On doit prendre le train à 8h, alors disons … 6h 30 ?

Si le corps humain le permettait, on aurait pu penser que ses yeux allait sortir de ses orbites.

_ Ok.

_ Oh allé c'est pas la mort.

Sans dire un mot de plus, l'intéressé m'embrassa tendrement et s'en alla.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que je me rendis compte que monsieur avait oublié sa veste dans mon canapé.

Je regardais ma montre : 22h.

Bon, tant pis, j'allais au moins essayer. Au pire, je le paierai très chère demain.

« **Evites de me tuer demain si je viens de te réveiller. »**

« Tu crois vraiment que je dors à cette heure là ? _»_

**« Tu ferais quoi sinon ? »**

« … Je te laisse imaginer. »

« **Sale pervers. »**

**« **Tu m'envois des messages pour m'insulter ou bien t'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« **Oui, t'as oublié ta veste »**

**«**Garde-la pour la nuit, j'ai pas la foi de faire l'aller-retour »

« **Avec joie ! »**

« Va dormir petite »

« **Toi aussi le pervers ! »**

**« **Bonne nuit »

«** Je t'aime »**

« Moi aussi ma Gamine »

* * *

Bon, je vous l'annonce … j'ai posté ce chapitre à midi pendant ma pause … alors je n'ai pas du tout relu (afin de voir d'éventuelles fautes …). Donc si vous voté une énorme (que dis-je, monstrueuse !) erreur, qu'elle vous brûle les yeux … faites-le moi savoir et je la corrigerai ;)

N'hésitez pas non plus à donner votre avis, positif ou non. Toute review est acceptée :) (sauf les insultes bien évidemment -_-)

A la prochaine !

Signé PititeYuki.


End file.
